Destiny's Call
by DAMNINEEDANAME
Summary: A young and beautiful witch in the grasp of the Akatsuki is quite an interesting addition. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't care much about Destiny - until he learns she owns a very interesting tool; a time-turner. And his hope to change the past.
1. Foreword

AN:

Hello everyone! I've been having this idea spooking around in my head for some time and I AM going to give it a try! This is a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. Summary below.

Notes:

I don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto; both stories go to their respective authors, namely J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings:

-Possible adult content

-no sticking to original plots but main ideas

Pairing

:P

Summary:

A young and beautiful witch in the grasp of the Akatsuki is quite an interesting addition. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't care much for Destiny - until he learns she owns a very interesting tool; a time-turner. And his hope to change the past.


	2. Strange New World

Chapter 1: Strange new world

Destiny runs.

"Come back! COME BACK RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! WE WILL FIND YOU! NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE!"

Bellatrix's voice was still echoing in Destiny's ears as she continued running, taking turns, crashing into several witches and wizards that gasped and seemed just as alarmed when they had seen who it was.

"CATCH HER! CATCH THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER!" The haunting voice behind Destiny then suddenly screeched up; she glanced behind and saw, to her surprise, that Bellatrix ran into somebody and fell down. Nobody tried to catch the girl, everyone was way too scared and shocked and Destiny used this opportunity to dash towards the right corridor, jumped into the elevator that almost closed but she made it just in time. Bellatrix spotted her; a short eye contact was shared when the lift started and moved down - then stopped.

Department of Mysteries.

Destiny ran out and ahead, stopping in front of a tall, black door. She quickly roamed around in her pocket with shaky hands. Panting heavily, she finally unlocked the door with a key she had stolen from Yaxley. No. No. She can't stay with them anymore; here in the wizarding world. The door opened and closed again. Destiny walked into the dark hall lit up by only one source of light.

With a final exhaling noise, she turned towards the glowing spiral in front of her. Here it was. The shrill pale green aurora reflected in Destiny's eyes as she stepped closer carefully. The spiral was as large as ten people and it reached all the way up to the ceiling; it looked like it was made of nothing but green and blue northern lights. A sign next to it ensured Destiny once more.

"If from your present you seek to run,

jump inside my glowing light,

when another life will have begun,

no soul knows where you hide."

Now the final step would come. Destiny stretched out her hand towards the concentrated spiral, then pulled away. How could she forget. She stepped back, looked around. She knew it had to be here, the shelf, she had seen it before. It must be somewhere. Did they, perhaps, store them elsewhere? No. Please no. She needed it. She needed one of them. Just in case. There! Destiny ran closer to a shelf, it felt like it was taking forever. Hearing a sudden noise from behind, her eyes shot towards the door - it burst open just when Destiny grabbed the golden chain of the time-turner and ran back.

"BABY! WE CAN TALK ABOUT EVERYTHING BUT - BABY NO! NO!"

Too late. Destiny jumped right into the shrill light; Bellatrix caught nothing but thin air as she felt the girl disappearing through her fingers.

"Hey, you. Hey...girl. Are you alright?"

"Mnnnnnh..."

"Sensei, where did she come from?"

"She just fell down from the sky, it seemed. Here, let's take her over there into the shadows. It's too hot in the sun."

Some shifting sounds and the feeling of being carried caused Destiny to open her eyes carefully. A tall, silver haired man with a mask held her in his arms, then carefully put her down against a tree where he rested his hand on her forehead.

"Her temperature seems normal. I hope she didn't bump her head too hard...Girl, can you hear me?"

Destiny stared at him. Her head hurt a lot but she managed to stare to the guy next to the man. They sure look strange. And that language. She did not understand a single word. Was that Japanese?

"My name is Kakashi. This right here is Naruto. Don't worry, you will be fine. You may need a hospital."

Destiny cocked her head to the side, rubbed her forehead and looked around. Her bag. Her bag was missing. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her sides, her bag, no, she needed it if she truly wanted to-

"Are you looking for this?" Asked the younger blond haired male that was introduced as Naruto. Destiny did not understand him but nodded nonetheless. He handed the small bag over to her, watching her roaming around in it. Naruto seemed a little confused when Destiny pulled out a book that was much bigger than the bag itself, but he shrugged it off; women tend to have the weirdest of ideas when it comes to fashion and that bag sure was one of those inventions.

"What's your name?" Asked Kakashi then but Destiny did not answer. She did not feel talked to as she flipped through some pages in her book, traced her fingertip along a line, mumbling to herself as she closed the book again and rubbed her hand through her hair, her head felt like exploding.

"I don't know where I am..."

"Oi, she speaks English." Said Naruto and Kakashi frowned slightly.

"English?- I..." He muttered something under his breath, causing Naruto to grin. "I finally found something you can't do, Sensei."

"Oh? Can you speak English?"

"Why yes, of course! Watch! Heh...Hello you girl, my name Naruto. Ehhh...you come with I, ehh with me...I...takes you to the...ehh to there" he pointed towards a building and Destiny glanced at him as if he was some kind of new species. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

"Smooth, Naruto."

"I tried!" Huffed the blonde and shook his head. "Ah whatever, I'm taking her to the hospital now." He jumped up and pulled Destiny right into his arms.

"AHH! Let me down! Let me down you! Where are you taking me?!" She yelped, clinging to her book and struggled but Naruto was having none of that, he simply picked up her bag and took off as Kakashi watched them leave without a comment but with a heavy, strong, but satisfied sigh.

At the hospital, Destiny put up no fight. She had the strange feeling that this guy just wanted to help her - and she could not hate him for it, she needed help, her head was progressively feeling worse. He put her down onto a chair in a room full with other people that stared at the both of them, then he sat down next to her and waited for somebody to come. Destiny looked around curiously, wondering about some things. It didn't take five more minutes until a young and kind looking dark haired woman walked to the two of them.

"Hey. What can I do for you?"

"She fell from the sky. And I think her head is hurting."

"From the sky. Very funny, Naruto."

"I'm serious, Shizune-chan! She fell from the sky, Kakashi-Sensei and a few more people saw it too! She just fell down. And she can't speak Japanese. Just English."

"Oh." Shizune smiled and looked at Destiny, saying in English.

"My name is Shizune. Don't worry. I will just check if you're injured. Then you need to tell us some things, okay? Can you walk?"

Destiny nodded at her and followed Shizune, glancing back at a dumbfounded Naruto who tiptoed up until they were out of sight.

"What's your name?" Asked Shizune as she walked into a room, pointing to a bed and Destiny sat down.

"Destiny." Said the girl.

"Okay Destiny. Where are you from?" Asked the woman as she checked Destiny's head, pressing on a few spots and frowned, she seemed a little alarmed about something but she said no word as she scribbled down on a document.

"I cannot tell you." Said Destiny softly and glanced away. "But you can let me go. I promise I won't cause any trouble."

"I'm sorry. I cannot do that. Until we know who you are and why you're here, you have to stay. Besides, your head needs treatment. Do you hurt elsewhere?"

Destiny shook her head.

"How old are you, Destiny?"

"Twenty years old."

"Alright. Look. You will stay here for some time just to make sure that you are okay. You seem to have hit your head hard but it will be okay in no time. Do you need something?"

Destiny looked at her, glanced to her book that she was still holding in her hands, then nodded.

"Could you...perhaps. Bring me some green tea? With sugar?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

Destiny thought about it but nodded again. "Naruto. He still has my bag...I...need it. My clothes are inside."

Shizune smiled gently and left the room. When the door opened about ten minutes later, the boy Naruto walked inside with a cup of tea that he put down on Destiny's nightstand. He sat on the side of her bed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eheh. Here you go. You don't understand me, but...get well soon. Okay? See you tomorrow." He smiled and Destiny couldn't help but smile back for now. It was a good thing that she had a warm bed for some time, until she figured out where she could stay. And until her head would feel better.

A shadow. A person. Doesn't show his face. Don't be scared, he says. Tall and dark. Destiny follows. The air smells like fire. The moon shines bright. Follow him, follow. Come over here. Destiny walks to a place. Houses on the left and right. Screaming. Blood. Follow him, follow. Into a house. He stands there. In the corner. His back to her. He turns around. Glowing red eyes.

Destiny screams.

Shooting her eyes open, Destiny panted heavily in the bed, her body twitched from the excitement. She looked to the left and right hastily but she was alone, still in the hospital wing. Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. She sat up and tried to catch her breath. It was so intense. While steadily calming down, she glanced over to the candle, there was a dead moth next to it. She pulled out her wand, fit the moth into a small phial and put it into her bag before she went back to sleep.

The scent of fresh cherry blossoms on her nightstand woke Destiny up later that morning. She rubbed her eyes but backed away when she saw Naruto's face closer than expected; he sat on a stool next to her and, now startled as well, gasped.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed when he saw how Destiny tried to catch her breath from the slight morning shock, having the blanket pulled up to her chest tightly. Once he was sure that she was calm again, he turned around and grabbed a tablet and handed it over. Destiny sat up and stared at it for a short while. Was this edible? The only thing she was familiar with on this plate was rice.

"Th...ank you." She said with a faint smile and Naruto smiled brighter, handing her the chopsticks. Destiny's eyes widened yet again. Oh god no. Now she can't even eat the food that she doesn't want to eat. She will definitely starve here.

"What's your name?" Asked Naruto; that was about the only bit of standard English he could perform without a problem.

"Destiny."

"Desutani..." Repeated Naruto and Destiny couldn't help but giggle at the funny pronunciation. He smiled back at her and patted her head. "I will pick you up later! You have to taste our ramen!"

Destiny had absolutely no clue what he was saying but she shrugged it away and just nodded at him, then tried to prepare herself to win the fight with her food.

As the day went on, Destiny noticed that she grew to be some sort of attraction. People entered the hospital wing every once in a while just to catch a glimpse of her, Shizune had to push them out every time it happened.

"Why are they so curious?" Asked Destiny later that evening, patting the cute little pig called TonTon.

"It doesn't happen so often that a beautiful girl falls from the sky, you see. I suppose some of us are a tad...superstitious. Well." She then sat down on Destiny's bed. "Do you still not want to tell us why you are here?"

Destiny gulped. She could not tell what she was. She could not tell them she was a witch.

"I ran away from home." Said the girl. "I was...in danger." She added. None of it was necessarily a lie.

"In danger?"

Destiny nodded and lowered her head, a single tear forming in her eyes. She glanced over towards the window, nodding yet again. "Yes...I don't...know where I am. I don't know anything about this place..."

"Let's start like this. You are in Konohagakure."

"Ko...what?"

Shizune chuckled. "Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves. You know what? I believe you should-"

"Is the girl awake Shizune-chaaaaan?" Came a shrill voice. Naruto walked inside but Shizune merely glared at him. "Well now she definitely would be..." She said through gritted teeth but moved to the side with TonTon. Naruto walked up to Destiny but he was not alone. Accompanied by two more males, Destiny felt a bit uneasy. Did they just come here to stare, too?

"Hello Desutani! This is Shikamaru and this is Kiba." He pointed to the both of them so Destiny had no trouble following who was who. She looked at them and nodded and they smiled back at her.

"Come on, dress up, let's go." Said Naruto and Shizune translated. "He wants you to come with them. Do you want to?"

Destiny thought for a moment, then reminded herself that it was a good idea. The best option right now. "Yes." She said and got up out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom with her bag.

"Told you, isn't she pretty?!" Naruto cheered and Kiba grinned brightly as he nodded while Shikamaru and Shizune just sighed at the two of them.

When the four walked out of the hospital and down the roads, eyes weren't taken off of Destiny. She felt very uneasy about it. Was it her clothes? She looked down to her body; she was wearing a strapless white dress that wasn't too loose nor too small, elegant shoes that weren't too fancy. No, her clothes were fine, she didn't stick out too much.

"Interesting necklace." Said Shikamaru and pointed to the time-turner. Destiny felt a little easier knowing he could understand and talk to her.

"Thank you." Smiled Destiny. "Where are we going?"

"Ichiraku's. They sell ramen, Naruto wants you to try them."

Destiny gulped, remembering the last unpleasant firework on her tongue earlier this morning. And chopsticks! Maybe she would just tell them she's not hungry.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Said a voice from behind. The four of them stopped and glanced at a blond female wearing her hair in a high ponytail. She was accompanied by a girl with short pink hair. Both of them frowned slightly when they spotted Destiny.

"Ino! Sakura-chan!" Grumbled Naruto. "Stop bothering, we're busy." He added and the pink haired girl crossed her arms. "Oh really? What are you doing?"

"Taking Desutani out to eat."

"Desutani?" Repeated the blonde. "Is she new here?"

"Yeah. She will stay for a while. I hope. Heh! Now!" Naruto turned around and put his hand on Destiny's back, leading her ahead. Kiba followed with a slight huff and Shikamaru shrugged a 'sorry' at the two girls before he followed the lot into Ichiraku's.

"Tell us something about you." Said Shikamaru as they sat there, waiting on the food to be served. Naruto kept smiling brightly all the while; Kiba figured it was his conception of a perfect evening.

"I'd prefer you asking me something."

"Where are you from?"

"Oi! Stop flirting with Desutani, Shikamaru! I didn't bring her so you get all her attention for yourself!" Huffed Naruto.

"I know you just brought me here to translate." Noted Shikamaru coolly and Naruto did not protest. Destiny looked around at the both of them, a little confused.

"He's jealous." Said Shikamaru and Destiny chuckled. "Oh. I see. Tell him he's the only one I want."

Shikamaru laughed out loud at that, looking over to a curious Naruto.

"She said you're the only one she wants, you shouldn't be jealous."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, no, he stared. His eyes jumped from Shikamaru to Destiny, then smiled brightly, ignoring Kiba's second huff.

"No problem at all! You can come live with me, I have pleeenty of room and-"

"You are aware she's just kidding, right?" Asked Shikamaru and Naruto grumbled, not even smiling anymore when the bowl of ramen was sat down in front of his nose.

"Oh boy. This asks for a sake." Sighed Kiba and ordered four glasses. Destiny's eyes started to twinkle in joy when she saw the sake being sat down in front of her. Just how could she...

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Cheered Naruto, and all heads turned around. It was the same silver haired and masked man that Destiny saw yesterday.

"Hello there." Said Kakashi, loosely tossing up his hand as he smiled and stepped in. "Ah, the girl from yesterday." He beamed at Destiny, remembering she didn't understand her though.

"That was quick!" Chuckler Kiba when he saw Destiny's glass of sake was already empty. He went to order one more but the girl was able to catch what he tried to do, and kindly waved her hand to the left and right in a refusing manner.

"Her name is Desutani, Sensei." Said Naruto as Kakashi sat down.

Destiny looked around the small restaurant and open entrance when suddenly a quick movement caught her attention.

Glowing red eyes.

"Actually, it's Destiny." Corrected Shikamaru, earning a harsh glare from Naruto. While Kakashi ordered some food, Kiba talked to the waitress and Naruto and Shikamaru were busy bickering at each other, none of them noticed that Destiny excused herself to the restroom.

The girl hurried outside. She saw him again. The dark haired man with red eyes. She saw him. The man from her nightmare. Destiny had absolutely no idea why she was following her instinct that lead her away from Ichiraku's; had absolutely no idea why she even cared.

The place.

The place from her dreams. A dark park full of houses; almost like a ghetto. It looked like a little village, separated from the rest of Konoha but it was definitely still a part of it. Destiny looked around, rubbed her shoulder softly, trying to comfort herself in the cold wind and cold atmosphere. Her hand went to her bag, just in case she needed her wand. Full with curiosity and even fear, she stepped ahead cautiously, jumping a tiny bit when the clicking sound of her own steps were too loud. Something happened here.

Something purely evil. Screaming, she recalled the screaming from her dreams. Blood everywhere, this place was once dyed in blood. She looked around for the man she had seen in her dreams - and suddenly realized what she was doing, as though the strange instinct that brought her here was gone, was never there. Was she out of her mind? She shook her head, wanted to return, but there was that clicking sound from before again. Destiny looked down to her feet, she didn't move an inch, still yet she heard a step. Pulling her wand out in panic, she pointed it into the darkness, looked around, heart beating faster but she saw nobody. Stricken with even more curiosity and adrenaline, she walked further into the compound, looking left and right. Then she saw it. The house. The same house she had seen in her nightmare, yes, she was sure. The moonlight was shining down at it, there was no doubt.

Shift.

Destiny whirled around again. Somebody was here, somebody was watching her. She spun around in a circle like a cornered cat - nobody. She saw nobody. Then, a sudden realization started to creep up into her mind. She saw nobody on the ground, what about...? Slowly, she dragged her eyes up to the high walls and poles, further up and then she screamed in terror. Glowing red eyes, a figure on top of the pole, next to the moon, watching her running away and out of the compound as fast as her feet carried her.


	3. Glowing Red Eyes

Chapter 2: Glowing Red Eyes

Destiny ran back to the hospital in sheer angst and panic, panting heavily as she collapsed in her bed. This was not real. No. This was not real. She shook her head severely in an attempt to get rid of the nervousness and anxiety in her bones. Still electrified, she tried to shake it off but it did not work. She just wanted to run and scream at the same time. Who was this man! And what did he want from her! What did he try to tell her?! Why her? Did it have anything to do with her being a witch? This was no common ghost - she had seen plenty of ghosts in her life. But never something like this. Glowing red eyes. Was it a demon? Destiny had no clue. She had to find out, had to ask questions about this place. But that was only possible when she knew the language.

The language.

She almost forgot!

Destiny jumped up on an instant, grabbing her bag, pulling out the book and phials as she read the same page from yesterday.

"Instant Japanese!

For seven days of fluent Japanese (contains speaking, reading, writing and understanding) you will need the following ingredients:

-Two cherry blossoms

(or one cherry blossom seed)

-seven drops of sake, any type

-one dried moth

-one teaspoon of sugar

-five teaspoons of cool green tea

Cut or rip and add everything into a teacup-cauldron according to the order above, cook it for two minutes before you give it two anti-clockwise whisks with your wand. Drink ywhile still hot. Enjoy the beauty of Japanese!"

Enjoy, it read. Destiny sighed and shook her head as she emptied her phials into the small teacup sized cauldron that she summoned earlier. The potion didn't look too good, it had a mud-like color but it smelled incredibly fresh. The potion started to glow pink after the two whisks; she took the cauldron and quickly emptied the liquid but almost spat it back out when the door flung open. It was Kakashi followed by Shizune and a blond woman Destiny did not yet know. Shizune gasped.

"There you are! Kakashi just came to us, reporting that you were missing-" then she spotted the teacup cauldron on Destiny's bed, a long stick next to it. Destiny just stared at them with widened eyes.

"What...is she doing?" Kakashi wanted to know as he glanced over but Destiny was too surprised and taken aback; she just stared at them. The blond woman walked closer and motioned Destiny with her index finger to show the wand she had now hidden behind her back - and Destiny couldn't help but show it to her.

"I can explain everything." Said Destiny softly and the three of them gasped at her fluent Japanese.

"You do, in the end, speak our language? What if she is an imposter, Tsunade-Sama?" Asked Kakashi and looked at the blond woman but Destiny shook her head before something could've been said.

"I can assure you I am not an imposter. I ran away from home, I sought a shelter and landed here in Konoha. There is no reason for me to hide it any longer...and if you are ready to hear the truth, let me know."

Tsunade stemmed her hands to her hips while Shizune nodded frantically at Destiny. Kakashi, glancing behind and pushing the palm of his hands down when he heard significant voices, had trouble keeping Naruto, who ran up, away.

"WE DID NOT FIND HER, WE-Oh?" Naruto looked at Destiny, clearly not expecting her here as he began scratching his head and tried protesting against Kakashi who started pushing him out of the room, keeping the door close with his weight leaning against the pondering wood. "LET ME IN, SENSEI!"

"So...tell us." Frowned Tsunade, her concentrated eyes trained on Destiny. Destiny stared back at her, she was all calm now.

"I. Am a witch."

Gasping. Tsunade's arms fell uncrossed, Kakashi looked up with a frown, Shizune appeared paler than before, sudden realization formed on her face.

"LET ME IIIIN!"

"So that's what I have been sensing in you..." Shizune said gently and pulled out the document from earlier.

"Undetected source of chakra, that's what I wrote down. Tsunade-Sama, can we-"

"A witch." Kakashi then interrupted, a clear tone of disapproval was audible in his voice as he kept shaking his head. "Can we truly believe that?"

"SENSEIIII! Let me- Uh oh! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chaaaan, no, Ow-OW-oww!"

Destiny did not smile nor did she frown. She sat there blankly, regretting that they had found out. Then again, if she truly wanted to, she could make them forget. But it did just not feel right. No. She wasn't as manipulative as her father. Still yet, there was pride left in her. Enough to stand up for herself.

"You must forgive me. My people have been hunted down for centuries for being witches and wizards. I don't wish to prove anything to you. But as you can see...I can speak Japanese now. I brewed a potion with ingredients I had collected since I came here. Now...I have a question myself. There's one thing I wonder about...I wouldn't know why I would even be an imposter. Or why it'd matter if I was?"

"That's how a ninja works, Destiny. That's what we have to first think of." Said Kakashi calmly with crossed arms.

"A ninja?" Destiny was the one to frown now. "What is a ninja?"

Tsunade and Shizune both frowned, glancing at each other. Wherever Destiny lived, ninja were obviously not a part of that place. Was she trying to make a fool of them?

"Girl, where do you even come from?" Asked Tsunade, steadily losing her patience.

"From England. I lived in the wizarding world."

"England?" Asked Shizune with a wider frown. "But how did you even get here?"

"We saw her falling from the sky." Kakashi reminded, causing Tsunade to frown yet again, looking at Destiny for further explanation.

"I entered a portal. A portal is a connected to another dimension in time and space; I had no idea where it would take me, I never used a portal before."

"Why did you run away from that place you were living?" Asked Tsunade as she started to rub her temples but Destiny's eyes appeared wetter than before. She turned her face away, shaking her head. "I can't tell you."

"Tsunade-Sama. She mentioned she was in danger." Said Shizune with a soft and almost pleading voice. Destiny could feel that she believed her; she could feel that Shizune had some sympathy left. Kakashi and Tsunade, on the other hand,

were both unreadable.

"Destiny. If you truly are...a witch. You need to prove it. Our law forbids us to leave room for an imposter. If somebody from another village sent you to spy on us or even attack us, we have to take drastic measures that may or may not be fair in your case." Tsunade then said, staring into Destiny's eyes. She had some sternness in them, but still yet she tried to be calm and understanding.

A quick idea hit Destiny's mind. The time-turner. She could just turn back the time, could just- no. Changing the past, taking such a drastic measure just because of this little information that slipped to their awareness. Sooner or later they would've found out anyway. No, she couldn't risk it. It was so frustrating. Destiny frowned, not impressed by this at all but she figured it was for her own good. She drew her wand, the three of them stepped back out of a first instinct, watching the girl as Shizune quickly scribbled down a note meanwhile.

"You know. If I truly wanted to, I could make you forget about all of this, you'd never remember me. It would just take me one word - and all your memories would be gone. But I'll play fair." She said firmly as she got up, pointing her wand to Shizune's document.

"Avifors!" And on an instant, a blue light came from the tip of Destiny's wand; the light hit the document, causing Shizune to squeal up - for a blue bird had just flown out of her hands.

"The document, it turned into a bird!" Shizune gasped as Tsunade said no word, her eyes were widened in shock, she glanced over at Kakashi but he had no words and expression left for this either. Destiny smiled, content with herself as she opened the window and watched the bird flying out and away into the endless sky, towards the moon.

The moon.

The figure with glowing red eyes behind the moon.

Destiny turned around, wanting to ask them about the man but she realized that it would just sound mad after all of this. Destiny decided against mentioning it. They would think she's crazy, bringing evil with her. The girl would keep her mouth shut about it.

Destiny woke up late the other day. A smile started to form on her lips, she did not dream of the man again. Maybe it was just nothing. Nothing in the end. With joy in her bones she got out of the bed, taking an early morning shower while thinking of everything. Yesterday night they told her she could stay here in Konoha, promised her protection and offered her a place to stay after leaving the hospital. It was too good to be true. Was this really the place she wanted to stay at? Destiny couldn't be sure. She did not belong here. Of course this was the risk of jumping into the portal, ending up somewhere far away from home. Then again, she had no home. She never did. Destiny sighed. Everything was a mess and she didn't feel conscious enough to make the right decisions. She felt like she was standing next to herself, watching her making all the wrong choices. What would her father say if he knew where she was? Associating with muggles, with ninjas? Destiny still had no clue what a ninja was but she had a strange feeling that she was going to be forced to find out soon enough. After a few more moments, Destiny stopped the water, wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom, blushing madly when suddenly she realized she wasn't alone in her room.

"Naruto!"

"De-oh! Oh! Ehh, I, I'll turn around, you can dress up. Heh. Wait! You just said my name! You remember my name!"

Oh how could she not. Destiny looked at him. Should she reveal that she could speak Japanese now? No. It would cause her some inconvenient questions. She did not want anyone to know what she was. Not more than those that already knew. Cocking her head to the side, she just glanced at Naruto who smiled brightly and patted her head.

"Don't worry. One of these days you will learn our language! Until then, I can just tell you how beautiful you are without blushing. And because you don't understand me anyway...I just wanted to mention that I really like the shape of your butt. Theheheh."

Destiny stared at him, she raised an eyebrow but walked past Naruto, grinning as she vanished back into the bathroom with her clothes. As Destiny walked into the room again, a small bunch of cherry blossoms sat on her nightstand again; a note next to it.

"Sorry, I had to go! I'll pick you up tomorrow, I want to show you around! Just let Shizune translate this. See you!

\- Naruto"

Destiny shook her head but she couldn't help a small chuckle escaping her lips as she yawned gently. Maybe she was still more tired than expected. A short nap couldn't hurt, could it? Destiny inhaled deeply, feeling uneasy about going to sleep. She noticed that ever since she dreamt of that man and saw him at the compound, she tried to avoid sleeping for as much as possible. Her body was finally asking back the sleep it was lately deprived of. And slowly, Destiny drifted away into a nice slumber.

Destiny. Destiny.

Somebody said her name. No, it sure was that man again! Don't open your eyes. Don't let it take over your body.

Destiny.

The voice sounded different. It was female. The girl opened her eyes, was she still dreaming? No. She was awake, still in the hospital. What time was it? She had no clue.

Cold wind invaded the room. And then suddenly there was it. This is where the voice came from. Destiny almost screamed in terror but her mouth was just opened to a silent gasp. There was a woman. A dark haired woman, standing close to the door. It was a ghost, Destiny was sure. It was a ghost. And Destiny was not scared of it anymore when she realized what it was. The transparent body of the woman waved Destiny closer, motioning the girl to follow her. Destiny got up, instantly running after the woman that swept out of the door. Destiny frowned, returned and quickly grabbed her wand and walked back out of the room to follow quietly. The woman did not turn around for one moment. She swept out of the hospital, along a lonely path.

Destiny knew where she was going, causing her to hesitate and stop dead in her tracks in the middle of the path. Oh god why her, why.

The woman turned around. She swept closer to Destiny, really close. Destiny could look right into her ghostly eyes - they were as dark as her hair. The pale moonlight gave the woman's translucent skin a mysterious glow, and though dead, she was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. She stretched out her hand towards Destiny, trying to grab it but she just went through Destiny's hand. It did not feel as cold as it usually did when a ghost accidentally flew through Destiny's body at school. Just how could she help her?

"What do you want...?" Asked Destiny gently but the woman pointed to a direction with her index finger. Destiny glanced over to the compound, gulped, inhaled deeply but nodded. The ghost turned back around and flew ahead, Destiny walked behind her.

Taking the same the path the girl had walked yesterday, Destiny felt uneasy again. But she pushed that aside. All the what-ifs disappeared from her mind when the woman stopped in front of this house, the significant house she had seen in her nightmare before, had stood in front yesterday. Now she did not care anymore. The woman needed help. She clearly wanted to tell her something. Something important. It had something to do with this house. Destiny walked closer carefully.

Just when she was about to go inside, she heard footsteps coming from her very left.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Destiny's heart started beating faster, her hand wrapped around her wand tightly. The noise came from the dark corner next to the house. Destiny could not move an inch, she was too scared. Her breathing became heavier and heavier as the figure came closer and closer - then suddenly, a face! A face was now visible. Destiny wanted to scream but her throat was dried out.

A young man.

He walked up to Destiny, slowly. The moonlight reflected his pale face, expressionless mouth not twitching the slightest. Dark hair. Dark eyes.

"Curious about this place, aren't you." He asked almost rhetorically, his vibrating voice sounded heavy and low, forcing shivers down Destiny's spine. But this wasn't the man from her dreams. This one had dark eyes. He was no danger.

"What are you doing here." He demanded and Destiny knew, on an instant, that she did not like his tone. The girl frowned, shaking her head at him.

"You wouldn't understand." She stated lowly and tried to look around for the ghost but there was nothing. The woman seemed to have disappeared.

"Ngh! Now she's gone again! She tried to tell me something, tried to show me something! And she's gone because of you! I can't sneak out a third time!" Destiny spluttered out at the guy in front of her, but he made no serious attempts to answer. Destiny then turned around and tried to find the woman, her eyes scanned the darkness. Not able to find her, she started walking around yet again.

But she was not alone.

"Stop following me..." Destiny said over her shoulder gently, her hand casually moving to her wand, just in case. He did not say a word.

"Where is she..." Destiny muttered to herself, glancing over to the house again. There was only one answer as to where the woman was. Full with determination, Destiny stepped closer to the entrance door but the guy appeared almost out of nowhere, blocking her from entering the house. How did he move so fast? Destiny's eyes probably couldn't process his steps because of the darkness.

"Do you have nothing else to do? Look. You wouldn't understand even if I tried explaining. But I need. To go. Into. That house."

He said no word for a few seconds, calm eyes staring down at her and irregardless of what she was saying, he did not budge.

"You have no business here." Was all he said. That arrogant tone. Destiny stared at him, crossed her arms and for once, glared.

"And just what is going to stop me?"

Her eyes widened.

She screamed.

Glowing red eyes stared into her soul.


	4. The Akatsuki

Chapter 3: The Akatsuki

Destiny opened her eyes slowly, a blurry vision could only give her the information that she was not in the hospital. Her eyes widened, her torso raised, she looked around in sheer panic and shock, where was she?! A few seconds passed and when Destiny had her vision back, she started scanning the room. It was rather empty. She saw stony walls and a tiny window in the back next to a wooden closet. The dimmed light should have given it a warm color, however, it felt cold. Everything.

"You're finally awake."

Chills. That voice. Destiny turned her face over to its direction, not yet saying a word. The man again. She remembers his glowing red eyes but this time they were dark. Her throat was dried out as she just stared at the young man who was sitting on the same bed to her feet. Destiny couldn't help but continue looking at his pale face and dark hair. He looked familiar. No doubt, it was the same male from yesterday, but there was something else that looked like she had seen it before.

Now that she saw him in the light, it was a lot easier to draw information on his age. He must be as old as she was, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two.

"Why did you bring me here?" Asked Destiny after clearing her throat and sitting up, her hand went to her pocket slowly, touching around for her wand. Her wand. Where was her wand?! Using both hands to look around for it, frantically trying to find it, Destiny grew extremely anxious.

It was gone. The wand was gone! Her eyes scanned the room, mouth gapped open; about to get up but that was not necessary.

"It's here." Said the guy then, holding up Destiny's wand. The latter just gasped.

"Give it back! Give. It. Back."

Of course nothing happened. He did not move an inch, his face did not twitch, his dark eyes merely lit up for the split of a second as he casually leaned against the wall, eying up the wand, twisting it in his fingers.

That was it.

Destiny reached out for her necklace, she would just simply turn back the time now. Yes, this was the perfect situation, no excuse; she would win. But she lost. The time-turner was gone as well. Destiny's eyes wandered over to the male who was now holding up the golden necklace. Destiny couldn't believe it.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?!" She screeched up and his eyes narrowed at her tone; clearly not impressed by it.

"I don't necessarily believe it, but they say you are a witch." He said simply, the girl had no idea from where he got that information. Fully confused by now, Destiny tilted her head to the side.

"Which is why I was sent out to get you. Yesterday night." He added, playing around with the time-turner in his hands. An alarm broke out in Destiny's head, she gasped, leashed out, made attempts to grasp it back but he closed his hand around it and easily kept her struggling self at a distance with his strong arm.

"Don't! Don't turn it! Please! You will regret it!" She exclaimed and the guy stopped thumbing around on it but raised an eyebrow. "What would happen if I did?"

Destiny gulped, frowning.

How could she ever explain? "You answer my questions first, then I will answer yours."

"You are in no position to make any demands." Came his cold voice suddenly, eyes narrowing yet again. Destiny turned her face away from them. Those eyes. They scared her.

"Look at me. And answer my question." He commanded lowly but Destiny shook her head. "No..." She whispered, clinging to her dress in discomfort and maybe even fear; a habit she had picked up in her childhood. Destiny heard some shifting sounds and felt movement on the bed. When the girl turned her face over her shoulder to look at him, she had to note that he was gone. Frowning slightly, she turned back around again and quickly moved away the second she spotted him right in front of her. He grabbed her chin firmly, making it impossible for Destiny to avoid him now.

"You should listen to what you're told here. Anything else will get you killed. Ans trust me when I say I could care less. However, I still have questions. And until they are not answered, it'd be best if you didn't die so soon." He said in a matter-of-fact way, letting go of her.

Pondering anger rose in Destiny, her heart started beating faster while she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, nostrils flaring.

"Why were you there."

He started and casually sat back down. "At the place. Twice." He demanded but Destiny had her arms crossed, staring at the wall, not intending on answering at all.

He scoffed.

"Fine. If you prefer it the hard way." He murmured, his hand suddenly went to his back but Destiny sighed, not even noticing what he tried to do as she still stared ahead, recalling her memories.

"That woman. She wanted to show me something. She wanted to show me something in that house..." Her eyes then looked up to him carefully.

"Why are your eyes so scary? Those red glowing eyes...they haunted my sleep, I have seen them in a nightmare before. You lured me to that place, didn't you? Just how did you get a ghost to obey you?" She asked but he had no time to answer; a loud thud against the door interrupted them.

"Sasuke! Is the bitch finally awake?" Came the grumpy voice of a man. So that is the name of this rather good looking man right here. Sasuke. Destiny glanced at him as he nudged his chin ahead, motioning her to lay down - which she did the next moment, closing her eyes, acting asleep.

"No." Is all Sasuke answered towards the door.

"Let me in! I'm gonna wake her up myself! We ain't got all day. The joke of a leader wants to talk to her!"

Sasuke chuckled degradingly low, and only for the split of a moment did he show this kind of emotion. "Oh. He wants to talk to her, yes? Then why isn't he simply coming here himself to get her?"

"What are you trying to imply, you little brat?!

"I'm trying to imply that I know he is not at the base right now and will be back by tonight, Hidan. And that's when I will open this door to let her out. I'm afraid you will have to be patient."

Angry stomping disappeared from the door. Destiny looked over towards the direction of the noise before she simply lay her head back down again, bottom lip quivering in both frustration and sadness. "I shouldn't have run away, I got into nothing but trouble ever since I left...I thought everything would be better..." She whispered and wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek, then she sat back up again. "You lured me there...to catch me and bring me to this place...and the woman, she needed to tell me something..." She repeated in a low voice but Sasuke was not stirred.

"Nonsense." He murmured, narrowing his eyes again as he shook his head with a low scuff. "All of what you're saying...You dare lie to my face..." He gritted his teeth; fists clenching.

"I did not lie! I've seen your eyes in my dreams! A dark haired man, standing in the house with his back turned! There was blood everywhere! Noise, screaming...And when he turned around, I've seen red eyes, glowing red eyes! Your eyes! And that woman, she came to the hospital, she had dark hair, she had me follow, tried to lead me into that house-"

"NONSENSE!" He growled and suddenly smacked the palm of his hand against the wall so hard that it made Destiny jump. The tears were forced back into her eyes.

"The-Then tell me why you have the same eyes I have seen in my dream! And the day before that, the first night I was in Konoha, I was out, eating, and I've seen red eyes, they lured me to that place! I've seen someone at the compound that night, that was you, wasn't it?"

"The person at the compound was me, indeed."

"Just why were you there then?"

"It's is none of your business."

"Then it's none of your business why I was there, either." Destiny said simply and turned around. Sasuke looked down to her at that point, his mouth turned into a thin and straight line but he said no word.

He disliked this girl.

An hour or so passed, none of them tried to speak with each other during that time. Destiny sat against the wall silently with crossed arms, tears streaming down her face. What did she ever do to deserve this? All she wanted was to help this woman, just wanted to find out about the house. These things meant something. Of course she couldn't expect him to understand. She couldn't expect anyone to understand. How could she? He was a muggle. Ignorant, ignorant like most. Then again, she didn't understand a single thing about this place, this dimension, the people. Until now, Destiny chose to be ignorant. Maybe she had to try harder; had to take over herself.

"Sasuke...that's your name, right?" Destiny asked. Sasuke, from the corner of his eyes, glanced over to her but away again.

"Please tell me the truth about that place." Destiny pleaded, sitting up on her knees. Sasuke, however, merely continued to stare out of the window. He said nothing.

Knock. Knock.

Destiny's head swiveled over to the door, watching Sasuke as he got up without making a sound. He stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Come." He said. Destiny did not trust this but she eventually got up, knowing she had no choice. As they walked along the stony corridors lit up by torches, Destiny couldn't shake off the strange feeling of being in danger.

"Hey, give me my wand..."

Sasuke continued walking.

"Sasuke please! Please, I need my wand!" Destiny said hastily as he casually stepped ahead. Some tucking on his sleeve caused him to pull his arm away from her; not looking behind for even a second.

Destiny stopped. Maybe he didn't even take her wand with him. Maybe he left it in his room. Her eyes swept back to the door, then glanced ahead to see Sasuke still walking. Slowly, Destiny stepped backwards, careful to not make a sound before she finally turned around and ran right into someone's chest.

"Wrong direction, Destiny." Said Sasuke indifferently but still with a faint hint of daring the girl to try once more. She didn't. But she couldn't find an answer as to how he could be so incredibly fast.

As they came to a halt at the end of the corridor, Destiny frowned widely. They walked right into a large hall completely made of stones. Figures, no, people were standing above, looking down to the two of them. Destiny tried to see what they were standing on and around, it seemed to be a huge statue. Destiny felt uneasy, she felt tiny, she wanted to disappear.

"Sasuke, please, please give me my wand, I'm scared!" She pleaded with a shaky voice. He turned around to her, walked closer, closed the spot between them and Destiny blushed when he picked her up and jumped onto the only free spot on the statue.

Destiny. Was. Shocked. This guy, how could he, how could he jump such an enormous distance without using some kind of magic?! Sasuke sat her down onto the stone; still shocked, Destiny just stared ahead for a while, eyes frozen.

"So that's the witch, un?" Came a voice from further ahead. Destiny glanced over to him. A blond man, a couple of years older than her, stared to her direction. Destiny's eyes scanned further around. What was that?! A tall, blue skinned man stood in the distance close to a muscular silver haired guy, both of them were grinning, the silver haired grinned just a tad dirtier.

"Whoo, praise Jashin-Sama! This isn't some old hag. Hey witch! Wanna enchant me tonight?"

"Hidan. Shut up." Came the rough voice of a masked man whose scary eyes were the only visible facial parts. The last person Destiny looked at was a short red haired boy, he looked a lot younger than the rest of the people. His brown, hypnotizing gaze was directed at Destiny curiously, watching her growing even more uncomfortable. Then suddenly, a figure appeared close to the statue's face. A tall man with vibrant orange hair and a lot of piercings. Those weird eyes. What's with people and these strange eyes in this dimension? Destiny gulped, her heart started beating faster. Destiny just knew this must be the one everyone was waiting for, she had the feeling, the feeling rumbled in her stomach, hurt her, caused her to scream at him.

"What do you want! How do you know what I am!"

The man chuckled lowly as the others watched. It appeared as though happening in slow motion when he held up a significant document. Destiny's eyes widened, now knowing how they found out.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." He said.


	5. Tsukuyomi

Chapter 4: Tsukuyomi

"The Akatsuki?" Destiny repeated but she still did not understand. She knew it must be some sort of group or organization, she wasn't stupid, but she had no clue what they were supposed to do. And what they tried to do with her.

"You will understand as soon as you came to know what ninjas do." Said the man, his pale purple eyes piercing through her body. "Then you will understand what we, the Akatsuki, strive for. I will give you time to adjust."

"Oi, great leader...we didn't have time to adjust un..." Mumbled the blond man.

"Ah, quiet, Deidara-chan! Stop being such a pu-"

"Dismissed." Said the man previously referred to as 'leader', then merely disappeared in thin air. Destiny thought her eyes were tricking her. How could he do that? How could he simply disappear?! Did he apparate? If yes, why did it make no sound? Was he actually a wizard? Destiny's eyes wandered around, seeing that most of the men were already gone; she now realized that she was the only female here. Destiny's eyes widened yet again when she felt picked up, she squealed loudly when Sasuke jumped down, it felt like she was falling.

"Stop doing that!" She hissed at him when her feet were on the ground. Sasuke stared at her in an unimpressed manner.

"Fine. If you can get up and down yourself the next time..." He raised an eyebrow and seemed slightly amused as he merely walked by, figuring Destiny would follow but she did not. She couldn't.

"So, witch...what about my offer from earlier, hm?" Purred Hidan as he cornered the girl against a wall, Destiny just glared.

"If I had my wand, I could indeed enchant you!" She growled but Hidan only laughed when Destiny was pulled away by Sasuke, still barking at the silver haired man.

"You have no single idea who I am or what I can do! All of you!" She yelled but Sasuke continued pulling her along.

"Ohh?" Hidan chuckled and called after her. "I like that! Temperamental, whoop! Ah, Sasuke, why are you taking away my fun?"

Destiny still heard Hidan wolf-whistling but she was already too far away to respond to it. This was so frustrating.

"So." Sasuke started as he shoved Destiny back into his room, locking the door. "We have no idea, you said. Who are you and what can you do." He asked, picking up the girl's comment from earlier, but Destiny couldn't help but notice that whenever he asked a question, it did not sound like genuine interest but rather a command to answer or die.

"You wouldn't treat me the way you do if only you knew. If only you understood what it meant." Destiny grumbled lowly and crossed her arms as she sat down on the ground, turning her face away from Sasuke to hide the single tear that started rolling down her cheek.

"Just because they believe you are a witch, doesn't mean I have to believe it." Said Sasuke suddenly and Destiny's gasped, feeling like her breathing stopped on an instant. Not believing she was a witch, it was like doubting she was alive. It took her some time to answer, chuckling lowly in disbelief.

"Yes, yes. That is so typical for you muggles. You just trust in what you can explain, just know what you can calculate. You have your eyes open to see, yet all of you choose to be so blind."

"Muggle...?" Asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. He did not know what the word meant but he was certain that Destiny did not compliment him with this term.

"Non-magical people. People like you. People ignorant like you." said Destiny bitterly.

"You feel so much ahead, yet you don't dare look into my face." Said Sasuke as he stared towards Destiny on the floor.

"Your eyes are scary." Said Destiny, now looking away from him even more. "I have never seen eyes like that before. Not even where I come from..." She said softly. "You are strange muggles-" Destiny suddenly blushed. Her stomach was rumbling in anger; she tried to ignore it for the longest time but it was audible. Definitely audible.

"Hungry, aren't you." Said Sasuke and seemed slightly amused again. Destiny didn't say a word.

"Why won't you let food appear oh so magically?" Sasuke asked tauntingly but Destiny glared at him by then.

"You have my wand! And besides, we can't make food appear out of nowhere. We can summon it when we know where it is, we can multiply it...But we can't create food out of nothing."

"What a pity." Responded Sasuke dryly and got up. "Come."

"I don't want anything from you." Said Destiny bitterly as she turned around on the ground and lay down, her back facing him. Sasuke stared down at the girl, his eyes narrowed, but he merely switched off the light and lay down in his bed without another word.

Two hours or so passed and Destiny finally turned back around. Was Sasuke asleep? He must be. She didn't hear a sound from him but after some time that felt like forever, he sure must be asleep. This was her chance. She had to find her wand. Slowly and very quietly, she crawled around in the room lit up by the moonlight, and tried to find her belongings. Her wand was most important right now, if she had it, she could simply summon the time-turner. But where was it? This room had almost no places to hide anything. Just a simple closet and a bed. Maybe she would try the closet. Destiny tiptoed over to it, glanced over to Sasuke but his eyes were closed. Destiny's heart was beating so loud, she was scared Sasuke could head it. As she opened the closet, it made a quiet squeaking sound - and Destiny instantly looked around the closet's door that was now blocking the view to Sasuke, but she moved her head around it only to see that his eyes were still closed. She started roaming and feeling around for her wand but it seemed not to be there.

"Damn." She mouthed to herself and just when she closed the door, a face appeared right next to it where before there was nothing. Destiny squeaked out loud, jumped and out of a first instinct, threw her fist at Sasuke but he just caught her punch with the palm of his hand, as if he knew exactly what she would try to do. As he had her fist in his hand, he used this opportunity to pull her closer with a sudden jolt, looking into her eyes deeply; Destiny couldn't even scream when red eyes stared into her soul.

The world was red. Red and black. Black and red. Swirly. A moon. Could be darkness lit up by hell's fire. Destiny couldn't move, she was attached to a pole. Destiny couldn't scream, her voice was dried out. But she was alive in this strange place.

Sasuke, in reversed black and white colors, walked closer to her from the distance, his mouth in the usual thin and straight line, eyes almost bored as he casually moved ahead. He looked at her, the pole crashed down to his eye-level, and Destiny stared at him completely terrified.

"Should I let you whither here, I wonder." He murmured but Destiny just shook her head, frowning in desperation.

"Let me go..." She whimpered in a croaky, sore tone.

"Not yet." Was all he Sasuke said as he continued to stare into her eyes with his red glow, watching Destiny starting to panic, trying to turn her face away but it did not move for even an inch. Attempting to squint shut her lids, nothing happened: she was forced to look into his eyes, eyes that did not reflect herself, and Destiny was now sure of it, those eyes were the embodiment of evil.

Sasuke continued staring at her, he stared for hours, Destiny couldn't move her face away, she screamed and cried as she tried to break free from the pole, tried to break free from the inability to help herself out of this situation, and suddenly there was a change of scene; she was still attached to the pole, however, she glanced up to she red sky, frowning widely when she saw him, her father - and herself. Sasuke turned around and looked up to the sky, watching curiously.

"Child to my blood, but where are you to my ideals?" Asked the hissing sound of the pale skinned man that circled around Destiny, who stood there with a bloody nose, tear-stained face, and swollen lips.

"It seems I haven't beaten it into you enough, haven't made sure enough..." He came closer, hissed into her ear.

"Not even Bellatrix and Rodolphus could educate you to be the witch you ought to be, during my absence, now could they?"

"Father please..." Whimpered Destiny. "Don't force me to do that..."

"Going around, dating a mudblood behind my back..." He murmured and continued walking around Destiny, then suddenly laughed out loud, tilting his head back, obviously recalling a joyous memory.

"I am sure you, my dear child, know that I had to go visit, I wanted to know whom my only daughter gave her heart to." He said in fake understanding, grinning when he saw Destiny's turmoil; she shook her head and cried.

"No... No! No father, please! Please, you did not, oh Merlin you did not, please!"

"I'm afraid he was not so happy to see me." Lord Voldemort continued softly, sounding like he pitied the situation even though he was obviously not caring about Destiny's constant sobbing, for she knew where his speech would end.

"But dead people can't see me again." Lord Voldemort chuckled and narrowed his eyes in glee as he watched Destiny having a mental breakdown before his knees, she screamed so loud that her throat gave in, it had to have been bleeding by the mere sound of it. Destiny cried tears of sheer pain and wrath, combined with that of agony when her father's wand was aimed at her.

"Crucio." He uttered.

After what felt like days, Destiny woke up in a comfortable bed. At first, she was not exactly sure where she was but she remembered the room all too well. Sasuke sat to her feet again, watching her. He turned his face away as soon as he realized that Destiny blinked her eyes open.

"You've slept for quite some time." He said but Destiny didn't respond. Her eyes were big and teary, she sniffled gently and stared ahead, bottom lip quivering. Sasuke still had his face turned away, but he knew what was going on. He inhaled deeply and sighed with something that sounded like a mixture of regret and annoyance.

"What...was the conversation about?" He then asked her. Destiny looked up to him.

"It was in a strange language. It sounded like hissing." Sasuke added. "I couldn't understand a word."

Destiny stared at him. Her eyes got all wet again, she shook her head and pressed the bottom of her palm to her eyebrow, trying to stop the tears, trying to stop the images and words in her head. She turned back around, silently crying into the pillow, causing Sasuke to glance at her, then away again.

"How...did you learn Japanese?" He asked, staring ahead against the wall.

"Pnt..." Mumbled Destiny, wiping away some tears. "Potion." She repeated.

"A potion?" Sasuke asked with a frown. Destiny glanced over her shoulder and nodded at him.

"Will only last for a week...I need to brew some more..." She explained.

"And when did you plan on telling me this?" Asked Sasuke, his voice was slightly more annoyed than before. He glanced over to Destiny who looked at him; but as Sasuke caught her broken eyes, he decided to drop it. Destiny sat up, running her hands through her hair and glanced out of the window deeply in thoughts.

"That...man. Who was he?" Sasuke then asked in another attempt, seeing how Destiny's eyebrows twitched in discomfort on the question.

"My father." She answered gently and lowered her head, looking to her lap while playing around with the blanket's fabric.

There was silence. Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds, his mouth gapped open slightly, just a tiny little bit, but enough to show his surprise. Destiny couldn't blame him for this; Sasuke sure had never seen anything less human. Quite in fact, Destiny was also sure that this situation was not only strange because Sasuke saw who Destiny's father was, but he also saw that he used his wand on his own daughter. Sasuke, previously believing there was no such thing as magic, sure had some trouble accepting these things.

"I hope you're happy now!" Destiny suddenly hissed, wiping away another tear that leaked out of her eye.

Sasuke glanced at Destiny, raised an eyebrow but he looked away from her again, shaking his head.

"I did not plan on seeing that." He frowned. "I was surprised myself. I don't recall being able to do that, to force somebody to relive a situation."

"Just how are you able to do that with your eyes..." Destiny asked. Sasuke glanced over to her, he seemed less bored but still annoyed with the question, then again, and maybe Destiny was mistaking, he seemed more willing to give answers than before.

"The Sharingan is what allows me to do it. It was in my family's bloodline. The users could do many things with it, one of them was to intensify illusions; genjutsu." He said.

"Why do you speak of it in the past?" Destiny asked. "You can still do it, after all." Asked Destiny. Sasuke looked at her and chuckled lowly, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid that's not possible when you're the only one left from your clan."

Destiny didn't understand, she frowned at him, shaking her head. "What do you mean? Where are they?"

Sasuke raised his brows, looking over to Destiny. Was she stupid?

"Where do you think they are? I don't hide them in my closet over there." He nudged his chin to the side.

"They're dead? But...but why?" Asked Destiny, fully attentive by now.

"You refused to answer my questions. Why would I tell you more." Said Sasuke and turned away from Destiny.


	6. Deathly Hallows, Jashin, and Chidori

Chapter 5: Deathly Hallows, Jashin, and Chidori

Destiny stared at Sasuke's back but she said nothing while thinking of how his clan was killed. Was it a terrible accident? Or did someone murder them? Did, and even though it seemed unlikely, Sasuke kill them? A knock on the door interrupted Destiny's thoughts, she glanced over to Sasuke, who got up and opened up.

"What is it, Kisame?" He asked sternly and Destiny peeped her head around curiously. It was the same blue skinned man from yesterday.

"Breakfast is ready." Said Kisame kindly and grinned at Destiny; she almost gasped seeing his sharp teeth. Shark-like.

Sasuke, currently not so impressed that food was the reason for being interrupted, glanced over his shoulder, nodding after a few seconds.

"Hn. I suppose she needs some food now." He nudged his chin ahead at the girl. "This time you might want to walk ahead in front of me. We don't want you to forget the correct direction again, do we?"

Destiny mumbled something under her breath but she got up, despite seeing an almost invisible grin on Sasuke's lips and a even stronger smile on Kisame's. She walked right in the middle as they lead her along the stony corridors and over to a pretty large dining room. A short but big, round table was placed in the middle of the room, pillow-like seats around it. Destiny frowned. Didn't they have a higher table and real chairs?

"Ah! The witch!" Cheered Hidan once he spotted her.

"The witch has got a name." Said Destiny with a low huff and walked over to the table, not entirely sure whether to sit or not. She didn't have to think about this for longer, as Kisame merely pressed down her shoulder so that Destiny gave in.

"Why so stiff, un?" Asked Deidara, grinning when Hidan sat next to the girl. Destiny, however, looked away from him.

"So! Your name is Destiny, I have been told." Smirked Hidan as he stretched his hand out and twisted some strands of her hair around his index finger, cackling when she pulled away and even snarled at him. "Touch me one more time, buddy..."

"Oh...now I'm really not tempted, no, not at all..." He mused but stopped when the food was brought and the rest of the people walked inside, too. Destiny glanced to her other side and noticed that Sasuke sat on her left; she didn't even hear a single shifting sound.

"Oi, Kakuzu. Pass me the rice. Because rice is all we get in this damn rathole." Hidan gruffed and the man with the piercing red and green eyes handed over the large bowl.

"Stop complaining." Said a red haired boy. "It's your choice not to eat the vegetables that go along with it."

"Who asked your opinion, doll? What do you even want here? You don't have to eat." Hissed Hidan. "And vegetables is for horses and bunnies. Not for ninjas." He added.

"Leave Sasori-no-danna alone, un. You don't necessarily have to eat either." Said Deidara and Kakuzu chuckled lowly; this deep tone caused Destiny to shudder as Hidan put a heap of rice on her plate.

"Hey that's way too much, I can never eat this!" She gasped at the portion that could easily be enough for three more people. Hidan just chuckled and shook his head, patting her back.

"You look fragile, you gotta eat, girl. And who knows when that little brat over there will let you out of his nest again." He pointed to Sasuke with his chopsticks but Sasuke didn't even look up.

"He's got a point, Sasuke-kun." Said Kisame. "You don't have to lock her in your room. Let her walk around the base, she can't escape."

Sasuke, absolutely unimpressed, looked up with a raised eyebrow as he ripped some bread apart and shoved it into his mouth without commenting anything, clearly indicating that he felt above their suggestions.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun..." Mused Destiny with a fake girly voice as she used the honorific suffix; causing Sasuke to snap her eyes at her and she instantly looked to her food. Hidan grinned at Destiny, chuckling lowly. "I like your attitude."

"I don't." Said Sasuke firmly before he continued eating. Destiny remained quiet, shaking her hand at Kisame as the latter tried to pour more vegetables over her rice.

For some strange reason, she couldn't help herself but notice that she kind of liked this place, the situation right here. Was that normal?

"So." Started Deidara. "Since leader tries giving you time to adjust un, are you aware that he will test your abilities in a few days or so?"

Destiny shrugged. "I am not here to prove anything to you. I did not want to be here." She grumbled, and feeling comfortable was gone on an instant. She sighed and looked away from her food of which's amount she was struggling with anyway.

"No, you don't understand, girl." Said Sasori from the other side of the table. "You will have to."

"It's not I who doesn't understand." Said Destiny coldly. "I am a witch. I'm not bound to muggle-rules."

"As long as I have your wand, you are." Commented Sasuke and Kisame hissed in pain, patting Destiny's shoulder. "I can only imagine how it feels to be parted from your weapon. I couldn't imagine Samehada being away from me."

"Samehada?" Asked Destiny, not entirely sure whether she wanted to hear it on the second thought.

"My sword." He added. Destiny raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly while turning her face away.

"Could...anyone just tell me what the Akatsuki is all about?" She then asked and Hidan gladly took over.

"Yup. Punk ass leader wants to establish a fucking army of powerful rogue ninja to force other nations to bow down. Simple as that. Oh, and take over the world while we're at it." He added cynically while throwing grains of rice at Deidara who had trouble finding out where it came from. Destiny frowned.

"Are you serious?"

"If one puts it in Hidan's weak words, it sounds exactly like that." Murmured Kakuzu, rolling his eyes when Hidan made some kissy-lips at him, then turned to Destiny again.

"What kind of symbol is this anyway? Is it another cult, religion?" Asked Hidan and pointed to Destiny's necklace. She glanced down at it, almost forgetting she was wearing it.

"It's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows." Destiny said and all eyes turned to her.

"The what?" Asked Hidan, reaching out for the necklace but Destiny slapped his hand away.

"The Deathly Hallows." Destiny repeated again. "Let me tell you the tale. Three brothers, all wizards, were on a journey. At some point, they came to a halt, not able to cross the river to get to the other side. Instead of trying to go through the water, where most people would die, they used their magic to avoid death by building a bridge. But death can't be cheated on. He appeared as a dark caped figure, feeling tricked. Death is sly. He acted like he was impressed by the three brothers and offered them the chance to ask for one single gift each, in order to celebrate their great skills. The first brother asked for a wand, most powerful than all the others. The elder wand."

Destiny traced her finger along the straight line on her necklace.

"Death formed a wand from a nearby elder tree and handed it over. But alas the first brother received the wand, he went ahead and bragged, and soon, he was killed by another power hungry wizard, stealing the wand. And death received the first brother. The second brother asked for a tool to bring back the dead." Destiny traced around the circle on her necklace; Sasuke's eyes swept over to her at that point. "And so death formed the resurrection stone out of a stone from the river. But as the second brother tried to bring back his passed away lover, he realized she did not belong in the world of the living anymore. Full with longing, he committed suicide. And death received the second brother. The third brother, however, was different. He asked for something that would allow him to go anywhere without having Death following him, and Death reluctantly cut a part of his cloak and handed it over. The cloak of invisibility." She traced her finger around the triangle. "These are the three Deathly Hallows. The witch or wizard possessing all three Hallows is the true conquerer of death. Of course it's highly doubted that such tools exist...but I believe they do. And this shows that I believe it."

Everyone was silent. But it was clearly silence of being impressed.

"But you don't know they truly exist?" Asked Sasori then, but Destiny shook her head.

"I know for sure that one exists because I've seen it."

"Which one?" All of them asked, causing Destiny to jump a little.

"The elder wand." She said and glanced away. "It's been under my father's possession for some time now."

"And nobody tried to kill your father?" Asked Kisame but Destiny chuckled lowly. "You need to be human in order to die. He's...far from that."

"Are you saying he's immortal?" Asked Kakuzu and Destiny glanced over to him. "I'm just saying that he's not as earthbound as most living creatures."

Hidan and Kakuzu both stared at each other at that point, however, commented nothing.

"Let's go, Destiny." Said Sasuke as he got up, not even caring whether Destiny wanted to go now or not.

"Why? It's not that late and we're just sitting around in your room anyway." She sighed and Hidan laughed upon hearing that.

"What, Sasuke, are you gay? You're just staring at each other?"

"Let's. Go. Destiny." Sasuke said again and stared down at the girl, as if daring her to continue testing his patience. Destiny looked back at him, and for some strange reason she really did not want to rub him the wrong way. Hidan growled lowly and threw his hands up in disbelief when Destiny gave in.

"Ah, come on! It's not even eleven in the fucking morning and you want to lock her in that room for nothing at all for the rest of the day? Who gave you the- Oi!" Hidan tried to call out to them as Sasuke merely shoved the girl ahead.

"He's right...What's your damn problem..." Murmured Destiny as she was pushed back into Sasuke's room.

"I have my reasons not to trust you." Said Sasuke simply and sat down onto his bed, further ignoring what Destiny did or did not do for the next hours.

"You know...it's about time that I get my clothes. And I also want to take a shower. And remember, I told you my Japanese will only last for a week, but it's been more than two or three days already since I drank the potion. I need ingredients and I need to brew some more." Destiny then said much later.

Sasuke got up and roamed around in his closet, throwing her some oversized shirts and pants and pointed to the bathroom door in his room. Destiny sighed and walked over there, not discussing for now. As she came back half an hour later, wet haired and dressed in his clothes, she frowned greatly once she spotted herself in a mirror. Hideous muggle clothes. She turned around and observed her reflection, frowning at the symbol of a red and white fan she spotted on her back. And it suddenly clicked.

"That symbol! I've seen it all over that place! So...so that was the family you've been talking about!" She said and looked to him. Sasuke didn't respond at first, but then nodded.

"It's my clan's symbol."

Destiny, upon hearing this, felt extremely uncomfortable. She just had the feeling that she did not deserve wearing the symbol on her body. With an expression of utmost sympathy, she looked at Sasuke in front of her who had his face turned away.

"Sasuke. Did you live in that house that I wanted to enter?" She then asked and Sasuke's eyes snapped to her on an instant again. He inhaled deeply, eyes narrowing, but he said nothing.

"So yes." Destiny said. "That's why you were there those two nights. And you also know who that woman was." She continued but Sasuke's aura grew darker and colder; his muscles tensed, eyebrows twitched.

"There. Was. No. Woman." He growled. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He suddenly yelled at her and rushed up so fast that Destiny had no time at all to react, he pushed her against the wall forcefully, a hand clasping around her throat as he raised her to eye-level.

"Look at me."

"No!" She screamed and had her eyes closed, hands around his strong fingers, trying to pry him off, trying at all costs to keep herself from looking at him. Sasuke's force around her throat increased, resulting in hearing Destiny gasp for air loudly until he growled in frustration and let her go, turning around as she slid down the wall and coughed.

"You're not worth it." He said bitterly and walked out of the room, closing the door with a loud thud; she heard the door locking and steps moving away.

Destiny wiped away some tears. What a cruel man. Was she too curious? Probably. But she just had the feeling that she needed to be.

She had to. An hour or so passed and she scratched and knocked and called out at the door, in hope somebody would hear her and indeed, somebody did after a good while.

"Hey Princess. Wanna get out or what?"

"Please Hidan, let me out!" She whimpered and knocked against the door desperately.

"What do I get for that?" He chuckled but Destiny started smacking her hands against the door in anger.

"Let me out! Please! He's crazy!"

At first, she thought Hidan was gone again, but then she could hear some rustling and pulling, and the door opened. Destiny instantly jumped out and fell right into Hidan's arms.

"Oi, what's-" He was completely overwhelmed having the girl against his chest, but he spotted the red spots that already turned blue around her throat.

"What did the brat do?" He asked and glared towards the room and wanted to storm in, but Sasuke wasn't there.

"I don't wanna stay with him anymore, please!" She said under tears but Hidan sighed lowly and rubbed a hand trough his hair.

"He was put in charge for you, you know?" He said, but seeing Destiny's big and teary eyes he shook his head. "Ah fuck it. Come on." He grumbled and picked her up, walking away. He took a couple of turns in this maze-like base, stopped in front of a door and pushed it open.

"Thanks for helping" said Destiny once he let her down. She glanced around Hidan's room; it was a lot more personalized than Sasuke's. And that strange symbol. It kind of reminded her of the Deathly Hallows, even though it was a circle with an upside down triangle.

"You wondered about my necklace. But what about yours?" Destiny asked and Hidan chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to hear that, princess?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't want to know?" Destiny huffed and crossed her arms but her eyes widened in shock when she saw a huge, three-bladed scythe in the back of his room. Hidan glanced over to his weapon, then laughed and nodded.

"Better be careful chickadee, I actually use that one." Hidan grinned and laughed even harder when Destiny seemed too terrified to say a word.

"I am a Jashinist. I believe in Jashin and his ways." Hidan started and walked over to his bed to sit down, patting the spot next to him to invite her doing the same. Destiny didn't budge at first but eventually sat down as well.

"That doesn't sound like the whole story." Said Destiny and Hidan grinned. "We punish unbelievers and heathens - and especially those ignorant to the pain of others! Lord Jashin was brave and he took the unworthy people's humiliation as he fought for those that suffered! Lord Jashin was obsessed trying to make a change, he was said to have been possessed by a demon...and they burned him alive!" Hidan growled, actually raising his voice now, but not at Destiny, it was more to a general direction.

"With my curse...they cannot escape. They will meet the same fate Lord Jashin had to meet..." He muttered and Destiny frowned now.

"Curse?" She asked and Hidan looked to her with a grin. "Of course, that's what's most interesting for you, as a witch. Here...let me show you." He suddenly pulled her arm towards him, Destiny gasped and tried to wiggle free when he reached out for a knife.

"No, don't! Don't hurt me!"

"Be quiet. It's just a scratch." Hidan mumbled and squeezed her a bit harder, drawing some blood on her forearm's skin. It was indeed just a slight scratch. Destiny frowned and pulled her arm away, inspecting the tiny little wound curiously, but she gasped when she turned her face back at Hidan - whose skin had turned a black and white pattern - skull-like. She gasped and jumped up, instantly backing away from him. Hidan laughed.

"I become a living voodoo doll. You'll know what voodoo is. Whatever I do to me, happens to them." He said and Destiny just nodded with big eyes as her back was pressed against the wall at the other side of the room, but she gasped when she accidentally brushed against the scythe resting there as well. Hidan almost exploded with laughter when Destiny squealed out in fear, but he walked over to her and held her smaller frame with hands firmly.

"Relax, will you. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How can I be sure of that?! I'm not a Jashinist." Destiny panted heavily but Hidan pulled her closer to the bed again and forced her to sit down. His skin started to turn back to normal by then.

"You're a witch. I have a strange feeling it's forbidden to kill a witch. I'm not entirely sure, though..." He smirked when Destiny's eyes widened again; he just laughed and shook his head. "So. Why did the brat attack you?"

Destiny sighed once more. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"It's longer than that."

"I have all the time the world."

"No you don't."

"Heh. Yes...I do." Hidan smirked but Destiny shook her head in confusion.

"He's just...he scares me...his eyes...Let's not talk about it..." She sighed and Hidan simply shrugged. "As you wish."

A while later, Hidan noticed that Destiny was oddly quiet. He glanced to his shoulder and realized she fell asleep. With a raised eyebrow, he started to grin and swiftly wrapped his strong arm around her so that she slid down to his chest instead. Hidan's eyes glanced up to the ceiling, mouthing a "Thank You Lord!".

A loud thud against the door caused both Destiny and Hidan to jump in surprise; Destiny just a tad groggier.

"What is it." Hidan called out.

"Let her out." Said a well-known voice and Destiny shook her head in fear. "No..." She whispered to Hidan, eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hidan called out. "Now fuck off."

"I'll give you to the sound of three." Said Sasuke indifferently.

"Oi! She's not here! Go check the other rooms!"

"I have. You're the only one left. One..."

"Fuck off, I said! Damn Uchiha, think you can go around and boss around everyone, do you?!"

"Two..."

"I swear to Lord Jashin, if you break this motherfucking door, I'll make you-"

"Three."

There was a sound of a thousand birds chirping and singing their songs - blue and white light shone through the door, and on an instant, it burst open. The concentrated light of energy reflected in Destiny's eyes as she hid behind Hidan's back. Sasuke simply walked inside, dodging a kick that Hidan attempted, using his position to throw him against the wall, where Hidan smeared down, growling. Sasuke merely walked over to a completely terrified Destiny having herself squished against the wall. He stretched out his hand to her.

"You can have it the easy or the hard way." He murmured, staring ahead at Destiny before he simply tilted his head to the left in a swift move to dodge Hidan's fist; causing Hidan to fall down onto the bed next to Destiny.

"You morherfucking bastard..." He growled, glaring at Sasuke.

"What the fuck is your damn problem! She doesn't want to stay with you, you little shit!"

"I'm afraid it's not about what she wants or does not want. My task is to keep an eye on her. Which is not possible while she's here."

"Your task is too keep an eye on her, right! But not your damn Sharingan eye scaring her! And not choke her until her whole throat turns blue! Or did our loser of a leader, perhaps, forgot to tell you that?!"

"If it were your mission, which it is not, you would have been told, like I was told, to choose measures at your own discretion, should she act up. Which she did. I don't need to justify myself."

Destiny sighed softly but she eventually got up and walked back with Sasuke wordlessly.


	7. Visitor

Chapter 6: Visitor

"You won't run away again." Said Sasuke in a stern tone as he closed the door loudly. Destiny didn't feel like this was happening; quite in fact, it felt like it wasn't real. She got away from him and now she had to be back again. Deep anger started to ponder against her senses, trying to take over her reasoning and calm nature. But she did not dare to flip. She knew it wouldn't take much anymore, but Sasuke, he was something beyond an ordinary muggle. All of the people here were, and Destiny now began to understand.

"Have I made myself clear?" Asked Sasuke, narrowing his eyes at Destiny, interrupting her thoughts with that action. Destiny couldn't believe it.

"Why are you so mean to me? I...I don't understand! What did I do! It's horrible enough for me to stay here! It's horrible enough for me that you stripped me off of my wand! You have no idea how I feel! Taking a witch's wand is like taking somebody's leg!"

"I told you!" Sasuke then spun around and walked closer to her but Destiny was too surprised to back away now.

"As long as my questions aren't answered, it'd be best if you did not die so soon."

"Hidan helped me because YOU couldn't control yourself!" Destiny hissed. "I'm scared of you! I don't want to stay here!"

"How naive are you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes with a degrading snort. "Hidan sacrifices people to his god. Sacrificing a witch must be a jackpot to him. He probably forgot to mention that, didn't he? Anyway. Consider yourself lucky. Lucky that I didn't kill you yet. I'd dispose of you on an instant if you weren't so valuable for the organization, even though I still don't see how. You're annoying, spoiled, and you have no idea of us. You're lucky. Just lucky."

Sasuke's words looped in Destiny's head. She couldn't trust her ears. Her chest hurt. Her eyes felt like exploding. She was all stiff, she froze. Her eyes squinted shut, her fists clenched, she started shaking, shivering, and waving. Sasuke, feeling the sudden change of atmosphere, was taken aback, the window behind Destiny cracked, the lamp swung to the left and right, light started to flicker, the closet's doors shot open loudly, loose paper whirled up with the air of dread radiating around Destiny. Sasuke had no words left, he stood there, fully attentive, his mouth gapped open slightly when Destiny glared with nothing but destructive wrath towards him. Sasuke stared ahead, his eyes twitched before he activated his Sharingan and took care of the situation before anything else could have happened.

Destiny woke up hours later, tucked in the bed. She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep or how, the last thing she saw was Sasuke - and his red eyes. She shouldn't have lost it like that. But she couldn't help it, it just happened. The magic in her found a way. Tears welled up in her eyes and the sounds of sniffling caused Sasuke to glance over his shoulder. Destiny could hear him inhaling deeply in annoyance. As the girl sat up and rubbed away her tears, she noticed a significant book and her teacup-sized cauldron resting on her knees.

"When did you...?"

"While you were sleeping. It was still at the hospital." Murmured Sasuke and Destiny did not ask how he knew where her room at the hospital was.

"Did you bring my, oh." Destiny reached out to take the bag that Sasuke held out to her. "Thanks..." She said softly.

"What do you need for the potion." Asked Sasuke and yet again, Destiny couldn't help but notice that it did not sound like a question but rather a command. Destiny read out the ingredients for him and Sasuke nodded. "Should be easy to find. Now...it's late. Rest."

"I've been sleeping, I'm not tired anym-"

But Sasuke turned off the light by then, not caring whether Destiny protested or not. Destiny sighed deeply and rested back, just now realizing that Sasuke slept on the ground while leaving her the bed. With mixed feelings of shame, anger and thankfulness, Destiny lay back down and stared up to the ceiling for a good while. She turned around, from one side to the other, not finding peace. There was no way she could sleep now. No way at all. Her mind was awake. She turned around again and stared towards the door, sighing gently.

But the door. What was that?

Destiny rubbed her eyes. The door stood open. Has it been like that the whole time? No, surely not. Sasuke always locked it, and he would lock it seven times if he had the chance.

Pale blue light shone trough the room, Destiny glanced over to Sasuke but his back was turned, he appeared to be asleep.

And there she was again.

That ghost of a woman. The woman with black hair, she was a lot more translucent than before, lighter than before, but she was there and she swept over to Destiny who sat there with eyes wide open and lips parted in surprise.

"You...?" Destiny whispered and sat upright on her knees.

"What do you want? How can I help you?" Destiny asked softly, earning some grumbling from Sasuke. The woman looked at Destiny gently, then turned around to Sasuke, pointing at him, then at Destiny, then to the door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Destiny squeaked and Sasuke shot up on an instant. He looked over to her.

"Don't turn on the light!" She yelped when Sasuke shifted and surely wanted to see her better. The woman looked at Destiny and her expressionless mouth started to form into a smile when her head turned over to Sasuke.

"What is it, girl?" Mumbled Sasuke but Destiny frowned. "You don't see her? Don't you see her?!" She gasped and the woman's smile vanished as well, she glanced at Destiny and shook her head, then swept up and waved Destiny by.

"She wants us to follow!"

"This again? Knock it off..." Sasuke growled in his dark voice now.

"But Sasuke, look! She opened the door for us, she wants us to follow, please!" Destiny squeaked and instantly walked after the ghostly woman that started to disappear from the door.

"Stop!" Growled Sasuke again as he jumped up and followed Destiny topless, but she was gone from the corridor already. Sasuke frowned, she could not possibly know how to get out of the base, it was built like a maze and only those that have lived here for a while know which turns to take. But it appeared that Destiny knew exactly where she had to go. He followed the corridors that were lit up by torches, and the torches only lit up as soon as a person passed by. This was the exact same route to get out of the base. Sasuke had to hurry up. He dashed ahead and saw Destiny outside on the lawn, obviously following something he could not see.

"Sasuke!" Destiny gasped when he had suddenly appeared in front of her. He instantly wrapped his hand around her wrist, speaking through gritted teeth. "I'm having enough of your little games! Enough!"

"Sasuke, please, please, she's almost out of sight, please! Trust me! Trust me this one time, you can punish me when it didn't lead to anything but please, she wants to show us something!"

Sasuke frowned, he turned around to try to see the ghost Destiny has been talking about, but there was nothing. He shook his head, lips pressed together bitterly while Destiny continued pleading.

"We have nothing to lose! Only to gain! Not following her is a terrible mistake! You need to trust me!" Destiny squeaked and made sure that she could still see the ghost and it was there, but tiny and almost gone.

Sasuke kept on thinking, then eventually grumbled and pulled her closer, only inches away from her face when he spat in a warning tone. "If this is a trick, I'll make sure you'll pay for it for the rest of your pathetic life."

Destiny nodded and smiled brightly, as if Sasuke just proposed to her, then she turned around and dashed ahead after the woman, Sasuke, completely irritated, followed every step.

It took them some time, it felt like forever in the cold night, but somewhen, Destiny and Sasuke came to a halt in an abandoned place in the middle of a forest. It wasn't easy to really see it, but they stopped in front of a small, wrecked shrine. Sasuke walked up next to Destiny, frowned, and looked around.

"So...? Where is your ghost?"

"She walked into the...shrine or...or cottage...or whatever it is." Destiny said.

"Stay back." Stated Sasuke and his hand reached behind, pulling out a sword; a Kusanagi. He walked ahead and Destiny followed timidly, looking around in fear. Sasuke stretched his hand out and pressed against the shrine's door, it opened with a loud creak and Destiny screamed when something flew out and attacked them.

"Relax! Relax. Just bats." Said Sasuke to the girl but Destiny's heart was beating so fast that she had trouble calming down again. She panted heavily but eventually nodded at him once she caught her breath. Sasuke turned around and looked ahead but it was too dark to see.

"Step back." He said over his shoulder and Destiny did while watching him angling his arm in a strange way, and suddenly there was the sound of birds again, hundreds of birds, and light, a lot, blue and white around the sword, and it was enough for him to determine what was in front of them. He stopped the technique, leaving an intrigued Destiny behind.

"Sasuke, what is it? What's there?"

"Stairs. Leading down...into the earth." He said and did not budge yet.

"Oh Merlin..." Destiny frowned. This was so exciting. Maybe a bit too exciting. But the woman! She wanted them to be here, the woman clearly wanted them to be here.

"Let's go, what are we waiting for?" Asked Destiny and wanted to go ahead downstairs but Sasuke pulled her back by her arm.

"Don't be so stupid. It could be a trap. Whatever wants us here could be dangerous. Way too dangerous for you, as untrained as you are. I'll go alone. You'd just be a burden. You will wait out there and-"

"No!" Destiny frowned and shook her head. "No, please! I'm the only one who can see her, I don't want to-"

"Discussion over." Said Sasuke sternly and turned around but Destiny was the one to pull him back now.

"Whatever wants us down there could as easily be waiting out here for me, too!"

Sasuke looked at her with a frown that was difficult to distinguish through the moonlight, but she felt it was there.

"Do you have my wand?" Asked Destiny then but Sasuke said nothing.

"I won't run...I really want to know what that woman wants. I want to help..."

"How do I know you're not going to trick me and dash away once you know what's up?" He asked with a larger frown.

"You still have my time- I mean, my necklace. It's very important to me.

You can keep it...I won't be able to run away without it." Said Destiny. Sasuke still glared, then sighed deeply, dragged her around so that she was inside the shrine and in front of her when he pulled out a scroll and with a poof, her wand appeared. He held it in his hands as he activated his Sharingan and Destiny gulped seeing his red eyes.

"If you dare to run away or make any foul moves. You'll regret it."

Destiny nodded but smiled when her wand was handed back to her, she felt the magic reacting to it, her heart beat faster, she felt electrified.

"Lumos!" She said and the tip of her wand started to shine brightly, enough to light up the way. Sasuke and Destiny looked at each other one more time before both of them stepped ahead.

Downstairs.


	8. Reunion

Chapter 7: Reunion

Cold air surrounded Sasuke and Destiny as they walked downstairs in a spiral. Their loud steps echoed along with them and Destiny couldn't help but shudder a little when the air grew even colder, rubbing her arm gently, trying to get rid of the goosebumps and chills that were born from anxiety and the low temperatures. When the last step was taken, they stopped in front of yet another door. Destiny looked around for the lock just when Sasuke was about to kick the door open, he managed to lower his leg just in time.

"Alohomora!" She exclaimed and there was a significant clicking sound; Sasuke frowned a little, glancing at her wand with an expressionless gaze that could not hide the tiny bit of surprise or maybe even awe.

"You can open doors just like that...?"

"Unless a room isn't protected with magic, I can open any door that I want." She said softly as she inhaled deeply, excited about what they would find behind the door. Sasuke hesitates for the split of a second, then turned around the doorknob and Destiny ducked just in case, but nothing flew out this time. They peeped in together and saw a small room, maybe the size of Sasuke's room at the Akatsuki base, that was lit up by torches with black fire. Sasuke was the first to walk inside, Destiny followed but frowned and squinted shut her eyes when she walked closer to the flames.

"Don't get too close." Said Sasuke. "That fire-"

"Burns forever, I know." Said Destiny still intrigued. Sasuke frowned again and he clearly looked like he would ask the girl about that later, however, right now, his eyes wandered over towards something that Destiny too spotted a moment later.

She gasped.

"Sasuke...that's your clan's symbol..." Destiny pointed to the wall, as if he did not know better. Her eyes glanced around again but there was nothing else in this small, basement-like room. Just the fire. And the red and white fan painted onto the wall, a lot bigger than them. After a good while of silence for a moment, Destiny suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Asked Sasuke as he was about to trace his fingertips along the Clan's emblem, looking back to Destiny but the latter was clearly frightened, not moving an inch, like she grew roots on the spot. With heavy steps and widened eyes towards the Clan's symbol, she backed away until her back met the wall at the end of the room. Sasuke stared at her and stood upright, eyebrows furrowing when Destiny slid down and threw her elbows over her head, hiding her face against her pulled up knees as she sniffled heart-breaking tears.

"Go away...go away!" She exclaimed and glared ahead but Sasuke looked around for the cause, seeing nobody. Destiny, as if talked to, gasped again and pressed herself against the wall even more, legs continuing to attempt to force her body back. "No, no!"

"Destiny." Said Sasuke, now clearly confused. He walked closer but that's when Destiny suddenly screamed on the top of her lungs, pointing ahead towards the fan. There was a flash of light that crashed against the wall, Sasuke dodged and whirled around only to see Destiny trying to hit something with a spell but to no avail, the girl stopped and put her face on her knees once more. Sasuke, annoyed and clueless, shook his head and frowned at Destiny, stepping closer.

"Tell me what you see!" He growled but Destiny just cried and had her face turned away, shaking her head severely. "No! No please! Don't get closer! Don't come closer!" She screamed again and made attempts to dash towards the door but, out of nowhere, it shut close with a loud thud, her wand flew out of her hand, and Sasuke's eyes were widened when he saw it. He activated his Sharingan, for some strange reason believing that's the missing piece of the puzzle in order to see, but all he saw was how Destiny slid down again, crying bitterly and shaking her head in denial while Sasuke panted heavily. He grew nervous, he had no clue what to do, he did not know how to evaluate the situation. He inhaled deeply and approached the girl with careful steps, kneeling down in front of her, not sure how to help her, not sure how to stop the tears that she continued to cry hysterically. He glanced over to the back of the room, to the wand that lay in front of the clan's symbol, then back to the girl.

"Destiny...please tell me what you see." He said in the softest tone he could muster, a hand reached out to her shoulder but Destiny promptly reacted to it by flinching together as if his hands were made of ice touching a sunbathed body. He pulled his hand away again, glancing over his shoulder, trying to make out what it was that frightened her so much but he figured it was the same thing that closed the door and slapped away her wand. It took him a few more seconds to realize that Destiny was mumbling something repeatedly, saying over and over again.

"That man...that man...he's the one, he is it, he's the one I saw in my nightmares...not you, he's the one...he lured me there the first night, that man, it's him..."

"What man?" Sasuke frowned but there was silence. Destiny stopped crying. After another while, she now dared to look up. The man was gone. She wasn't brave enough to budge but her eyes scanned the room carefully. Her heartbeat was still fast against her chest, still nauseatingly at speed, but it slowed down when Destiny realized that for now, Sasuke and she were the only ones in the room. Destiny dragged her face back towards Sasuke, and he inhaled deeply when both of them stared into each other's eyes. He realized she needed time to adjust and time to cope with whatever it was that she saw, and he wanted to give her just that moment as he got up again.

That's when an ear-deafening scream erupted from Destiny once more, she pointed behind Sasuke and turned her face away as if shielding herself from something. Sasuke swiveled around to catch what she was seeing but again, there was nothing. With his frustration hitting the climax, he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, wanting to yell at Destiny but he threw his head back in surprise on seeing how she seemed to be dragged ahead by something invisible, her arm was raised in the air while the rest of her body tried to pull back. There was something, clearly something trying to get her to move. Sasuke sprinted ahead and attempted to break the contact of whatever it was that wanted to pull Destiny, but he noticed that the thing simply switched to Destiny's other arm.

"No!" She screamed, but not at Sasuke. "Leave me alone! Stop it, please, by Merlin, please!" She cried out hysterically. Sasuke, not sure how to further react, then wrapped his arms around Destiny's waist, trying to pull her back from the force that was dragging them towards the Clan's symbol, and with an abrupt jolt, both Destiny and Sasuke crashed against the wall. Destiny pressed her hands against the fan, Sasuke, behind the girl still, was forced to do the same. Both of them panted heavily as there was nothing anymore, nothing that dragged and pulled, and Sasuke backed away with eyes widened as if he saw the Clan's symbol for the first time. Destiny was the one to not know what was up now, she did not see what Sasuke seemed to be seeing. While Destiny picked up her wand, Sasuke continued staring at the wall, Destiny looked back and forth, around the room to make sure they were alone, and they were, but she still panted heavily, looking to the Clan's symbol, then to Sasuke again.

"What is it?!" She exclaimed and clutched around her wand tightly.

Sasuke's red glowing eyes were dilated but they swept along the fan in a motion that reminded Destiny of reading. Seeing Sasuke's lips moving silently, she was quite sure that he,

indeed, read something. Something interesting enough.

"...and so is the Uchiha clan's hidden technique a secret to be kept safe from the competing nations that will forevermore attempt to overshadow the truth." He stopped reading out the last and only part that Destiny could understand. She stared at him with a frown of surprise, her eyebrows raised as there was silence for a few more moments, only Destiny's panting was audible as Sasuke let the words sink into his conscience. With an expression that Destiny could not determine, Sasuke turned his face at the girl, he was about to say something, but seeing her eyes shoot open with the same fearful expression, her lips parting for yet another hysterical scream, Sasuke turned his face back ahead towards the wall, his eyes widened when shaky words escaped his lips.

"Nii-San?"


	9. The Time Turner

Chapter 8: The Time Turner

"It's him! It's him!" Destiny screamed as she ran around the basement, sheer panic was written on her face.

"The man from my nightmares! He's dangerous! Sasuke! Please! LET'S GO!" She yelled when the ghost was now completely out of the wall. He stopped in front of Sasuke and stared into his shocked eyes deeply. Destiny couldn't take it. The woman lured them here, she lured them here to be exposed to this evil spirit, and Destiny saw through it. This was no normal, ordinary ghost, otherwise she wouldn't panic.

"Step away from him! He's evil!" Destiny yelled but Sasuke still did not budge. Glowing red eyes swept over to Destiny; the man's intense gaze pierced through the girl and on an instant, with a loud yelp, Destiny stumbled head over heals ahead to the door.

"REDUCTO!" She yelled and the door blast open, wood flew around the room, through the ghost, but before she could move out of the door, Sasuke appeared in front of her, his Kusanagi drawn, cornering her against the wall. "If you dare make any attempts to flee, I will kill you." He hissed and ripped away her wand and sealed it back.

Destiny's eyes filled with tears but she did not give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She swallowed her dry spit, glared at him, nostrils flaring, but the ghost with red eyes stared so deeply at her that she did not make any attempts to attack now. Destiny recalled what Sasuke had called him. No. No way. But of course. Her eyes widened as she stood back, looking at the dark haired ghost with red eyes, at the man that has haunted her sleep, the man that Sasuke had just referred to as his brother. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke turned around and stepped in front of the man, fierce eyes staring back at him. The ghost came closer, hovering above the ground even more. Both men continued to stare at each other for a while, before Sasuke, who seemed to have grown roots on the spot, broke the silence.

"Itachi..." Said Sasuke in a whispery voice, watching how the ghost reacted to being called that name. He smiled at Sasuke, but the latter stepped back, opposite to Destiny. Was he, at last, just as frightened?

"How is this possible..." Sasuke muttered but at that moment, Itachi turned around to Destiny and pointed to her. Her heart began beating faster, her eyes shot up, Sasuke and Destiny looked at each other before Itachi turned back around to his brother and pointed to the Uchiha crest on the wall again, lowering his arm. Sasuke shook his head.

"Brother, I don't understand, I don't understand!" He exclaimed. "What does it mean...? What's the truth?" He ran his hands through his hair and that's when Itachi pointed to the crest once more. Destiny frowned. Something was with that crest and he wanted to tell his brother. Encouraged by the motivation of finding out, she got up and walked over to the wall and traced her hand along the symbol, frowning.

"Sasuke, come here, quick!" And no sooner than those words left Destiny's mouth had Sasuke already jumped up, walking over to the wall. Destiny pointed to a brick that seemed a little out of place, Sasuke held his cheek against it and nodded. "There's air coming out. Must be another room." He frowned and touched around the wall, then threw his weight against it, dust falling from the stones while Destiny stepped back, shrieking a little upon seeing Itachi next to her. Itachi glanced over to the girl, he had the same thin and straight line that his brother had but his mouth twitched into a soft smile when he glanced at Destiny and her back, pointing to the Uchiha's crest, and Destiny threw up her hands, shaking her head and exclaiming with tone of desperate laughter.

"Ooooh! You think Sasuke and I? No, no, no, no! He's not, I'm not, I mean, we are not, I-"

"Be quiet, Destiny."

Itachi smiled even more and suddenly his red eyes appeared hilariously normal. Destiny, still freighted and too scared to provoke him now without her wand, forced a smile back, of course not too trusting of the man but she had no choice but to wait for what would happen next.

Sasuke stopped and didn't say a word for a second, then glanced over his shoulder, exhaling deeply, but he glared and walked over to his brother, staring intensively into his eyes, and as Destiny saw it, though so very unlikely and difficult to interpret, Sasuke seemed to hold a grudge.

"Why have you come back!" Sasuke suddenly hissed at Itachi but his attention was forced back when the sound of grinding bricks filled his ears, the wall with the Uchiha's crest moved round as Destiny pressed against it, and revealed a stony entrance that led all the way ahead. Black flames lit up the small path and Sasuke's eyes widened to an abnormal size; only seeing his brother earlier was comparable to that. Itachi moved past him and flew ahead, glancing over his shoulder, clearly indicating Sasuke and Destiny to follow.

"I'm scared..." Whimpered the girl as she rubbed her shoulder, feeling like she should not tag along. Sasuke looked at her but away again and started to follow his brother, leaving the girl behind.

Destiny, beyond insecure, was conflicted. She could run away now, not returning to the Akatsuki. But she couldn't. Sasuke still had her time turner and her wand, and as long as he had sealed everything away she could not reach it, could not leave. Before losing the two brothers out of sight, she dashed ahead and caught up with them, shrieking when a few more bats flew around with no reaction from the two males. After some time that felt like forever, they finally came to a halt. Destiny panted heavily, clinging to her waist because she could barely keep up with Sasuke and his brother, not yet seeing what Sasuke saw by now.

"A ladder..." Mumbled the girl when her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked around but Itachi wasn't to be seen anymore. Just when she was about to ask where he was, Sasuke pulled on the ladder to make sure that it would take his weight, then started to climb up. Destiny watched from below, seeing that Sasuke pressed against the ceiling and she jumped to the side when a couple of stones rained down and even more dust. A loud creaking sound told her that Sasuke managed to open what was obviously a trapdoor. He stretched his head up, then disappeared from view. Destiny, feeling betrayed and left behind, was about to bark out at him but Sasuke peeped his head back through the hole.

"I can't believe it..." He started and panted.

"Why, what is it, where are you?"

"At home..." Sasuke murmured and Destiny gasped. Her head hurt. After a moment of utmost curiosity and confusion, Destiny finally started to think about the fact that Itachi might not be a bad and evil ghost, maybe just desperate to tell his brother something that he did not seem to understand. Suddenly everything made sense. Itachi has visited her nightmares not to scare her. He wanted her, she who was the only one to see and contact ghosts, to help Sasuke understanding. Destiny started to climb up the ladder and reached the top with Sasuke's help. Destiny frowned. What kind of room was this?

"We are in my parents closet." Said Sasuke softly and dusted himself off as he got up and Destiny frowned more, she remembered.

"Your brother stood in front of a closet in my nightmare...with his back turned...and a sword...bloody tip..." She said softly and looked around but her mouth gapped open upon spotting something interesting; A picture. The woman, the ghost that appeared before, she was on it with Itachi and Sasuke and a man.

"She's your mother!" Destiny exclaimed and Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow upon this not so new information.

"No, you don't understand...That's the woman, that's the ghost I've seen. She's what was leading you and me to that shrine, she's who tried to make me enter this house when I was here in Konoha...it all makes sense now...why didn't I think of this before? You look so much like her, Sasuke! But she was so young and...I didn't think her to be your mother...I'm so...argh." Destiny ran her hand through her hair as Sasuke walked around.

"You said it all makes sense...but where." He sighed softly but lit up some candles with a matchstick.

"I don't know...I think they just wanted to show us that your home has always been connected to that shrine. That text you've been reading seems to hold whatever truth. It seems like...they want to confront you with the past." Said Destiny.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, the moonlight shining down on his bare chest as he scoffed and crossed his arms. "I know the truth about my brother." He murmured and stared out of the window.

"How did he die?" Asked Destiny but she inwardly gasped when Sasuke's eyes shot at her like daggers. "I'm sorry...I'm sure it's horrible for you to lose your bro-"

"I killed him."

Destiny's mouth gapped open, she stepped back from Sasuke, as far as she could. She stared at him from the distance, shaking her head. "Why...why would you do that?"

Sasuke glared again and once more, Destiny knew she asked things she shouldn't be asking. But she couldn't stop it. There was so much more to this.

"He killed my clan. My parents. Everyone that I cared about when I was a child. I trusted him. I loved him."

Destiny's jaw hurt, that's how much it widened, her eyes were round as marbles, dilated and twitching in disbelief and compassion, her nose tickled when she shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, squeaking with a voice filled with tears. "Oh Merlin, how much pain, how awful, what a torture for you to endure...I'm so sorry Sasuke..." She sniffled, not able to hold back the tears. But Sasuke glared at her again.

"My brother. Was. A hero." He murmured. "You wouldn't understand. The only thing that would help...is to make things unhappen. But that's not possible." He sighed and Destiny's eyes widened, slowly, she looked away. And that's when, unfortunately for the girl, Sasuke's interest was brought to her.

"What is it." Sasuke asked with a suspicious tone and pushed himself off of the wall. He walked closer to her but Destiny shook her head fiercely. "We...Should probably...return. They might be looking for us." She muttered.

Sasuke looked down to her, stared into her eyes deeply and intensively and Destiny tried to not let him see that she wasn't all too concerned about something. "Fine." He said coldly and suddenly picked her up.

"Hey! Let me down, I-"

"Be quiet. You're too slow." He said in a low voice, blew off the candles and disappeared through the trapdoor. When Destiny opened her eyes next, she found herself tucked in the bed later that morning, sunlight hitting her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around only to see Sasuke sitting against the wall, staring at her with an expressionless gaze.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Asked the girl. Sasuke shook his head. Destiny sighed and got up, roamed around in her bag and pulled out her own clothes, walking over to the bathroom and starting the shower while thinking of everything that happened that night. Why was the woman, who obviously was Sasuke's mother, gone as soon as Itachi was there? What did Sasuke read on the crest, why was his old home connected to that place? And why did Sasuke never find the trapdoor under the carpet in the closet? Why did he never find the shrine, why could he only read the text as soon as he touched the crest? And his awful past, why did these things happen? Why did Sasuke's brother kill his whole clan and why did Sasuke still view him as a hero? Was his clan evil? So many questions and none of them were answered. Destiny stepped out of the shower a lot later, blushing a little as she got dressed and picked up the clothes that Sasuke gave to her, starting to wash them in the sink as she remembered Itachi's indication. A knock against the door made Destiny jump.

"Lunch time. Hurry up."

Destiny walked out of the room, following Sasuke who, for the split of a second, seemed a tad interested in what the girl was wearing.

"Do you not have normal clothes." He then asked coldly and Destiny frowned, looking down to her body. "Why? I like dresses." She said but Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Destiny understood why later.

"Whoooooo! Sexy witch, no need to pretty yourself up for me so much!" Cheered Hidan as he pulled Destiny closer but the girl frowned and tried to push him away. "Stop it..."

 _'Gosh, it's just a dress! It's not even short, it reaches below my knees and it's just black, nothing special'_ or so Destiny thought.

"Okay so I got my dessert next to me, where's the rest?" Smirked Hidan and stretched his neck up. Kisame grinned slightly and put down the food, everyone was sitting by now.

"Potato stew? Are you fucking kidding me?" Growled Hidan as he peeped into the pot, a look of disgust written all over his face.

"There's bits of meat inside, stop whining un." Sighed Deidara and earned a harsh glare from Hidan as his plate was filled. Destiny couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"What's your favorite meal, Hidan?" She asked.

"Spareribs! Spareribs are the motherfucking orgasm of meaty dishes! Fuck the rest, just give me meat and I'm fine. And go to hell with that hay!" He pointed to the salad and Destiny bursted out laughing. "HAY!" She repeated, hearing the rest of the men chuckling along, though probably only because Destiny laughed so hard that she started to cry. Hidan leaned back, his arm around Destiny's chair as he grinned cockily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm funny okay. You know, you could get that all day long if only you chose to be with me instead of that Uchiha brat over there." He nudged his chin over to Sasuke who sat opposite to Destiny and did not say a word. His eyes merely narrowed a slight bit at Hidan.

"It wasn't exactly my choice..." Mumbled Destiny and started to eat so she wouldn't have to look at the glare that was shot at her from Sasuke's direction.

"You...girl." Started Sasori. "Are you interested in art?"

Destiny smiled brightly and nodded. "Why yes, how do you know?"

"I got the vibes..." He said smoothly and Deidara grinned widely as well. "What kind of art are you interested in, un?"

"Anything! At school I used to take art classes for magical photography and paintings. They're different to those in the muggle world, our paintings and photos actually move and the people we paint can talk, too. When we paint someone who's real or used to be real, we can even give them the same traits of their personality and they will kind of live through the painting. Well not exactly, they're of course dead and...they can't come back to the living." Destiny's eyes unintentionally swept to Sasuke, he glanced back, but both tended to their meals again.

"That's...amazing..." Murmured Sasori with eyes wide open. "Eternal artwork, the body is dead but they truly live forever through art..."

"Bullshit un." Said Deidara suddenly. "True art lasts only a breath, the momentum of real beauty is gone the second it's born, un! That's why explosions are the best type of art!" He exclaimed but Destiny chuckled when Sasori and Deidara started to bicker and argue on the topic.

"What kind of payment do you use in the world of magic?" Asked Kakuzu with his gruff voice suddenly. Chills ran through Destiny's body.

"Money." Said Destiny, about to explain what money is but Kakuzu chuckled and shook his head. "I know what money is."

"Oh yeah, fuckface knows..." Murmured Hidan and rolled his eyes as he stole a bit of meat from Deidara, who was way too busy to notice while still discussing with Sasori.

"So..." Kakuzu started again and shoved his bowl to the side, resting forward on his elbows to look into Destiny's face more closely. "How much money do witches and wizards have?"

Destiny raised an eyebrow. "Money is no problem to those who have it, just like money is a problem to those who don't."

Kakuzu smirked, seemingly interested in the girl now. At least she was sharp enough to see through and avoid his true question.

"And was it a problem for you?" He then asked and Destiny chuckled and shook her head. It still was not clear whether she refused to answer his question or maybe even answered his questions with a 'No'. Kakuzu grinned again but he decided not to further talk about it, not yet, that is.

"Why won't you paint me, hmm? Just me, my body...and you..." He murmured and twisted some strands of her hair around his index finger again but Destiny's eyes widened in shock. "Oh Merlin no, no way, so I have to hear you in reality AND in that painting?" And a few of them chuckled, Hidan shook his head though and huffed. "You weren't so cool when you screamed my name that day."

Looks of interest and frowns met Destiny, she shook her head in shock and embarrassment. "It's, it's not what you think!" She exclaimed but Hidan sighed theatrically. "She's shy and she's hiding it."

"Stop it!"

"She can't admit..."

"Hidan!"

"Just like that, that's how you said it! HIDAN! PLEASE!" He laughed and pushed her head away when she crossed her arms and puffed up her cheeks. "I'm just playing around. We all know you don't want to sit in that hole with Sasuke. Soooo. I guess it's time to say it now, eh? See, I told leader that you're scared and that you moaned, I mean, screamed my name, wanted me to fuck, I mean, help you...and I told him that the brat over there can't do you, I mean, can't treat you good. And that I could do it a lot better."

"And of course he said no, un." Smirked Deidara but Hidan shook his head. "Nope. Said yes. Said I can have the girl to show her around a little."

"You're lying." Said Sasuke dryly as he sipped on his tea. Hidan looked at him with the utmost serious expression he could muster.

"I am not, Uchiha." He said darkly, and in all seriousness now. "Because scaring the witch is counterproductive for the organization. And that's why she will stay with me."

"She won't." Said Sasuke with narrowed eyes. "It was my task-"

"To get her! It was your fucking task to get her, I asked leader. And you did. She's here now, isn't she?! She'll stay with me, I don't give a damn about your tantrums."

"Watch it." Growled Sasuke as he got up from his chair, not losing eye contact with Hidan, who got up the same moment and just glared.

"Oi, oi!" Kisame said gently and waved the palm of his hands up and down, indicating them to relax again. "Fighting is no option." He added. "Let the girl decide where she wants to stay."

Sasuke and Hidan both looked at the girl but Destiny didn't know what to do. She didn't want to stay with someone else while Sasuke had her wand and time turner, then again, she really wasn't keen on staying with him at all. Hidan was funny, and even though he acted like a true asshat, he had was okay.

"Remember what I told you, Destiny." Murmured Sasuke and glanced to Hidan, then at the girl again.

"Oh! What did you tell her about me, eh?! What kind of bullshit did he tell you, girl?" Hidan turned to Destiny and everyone watched and listened; since the girl was here their entertainment increased drastically. Destiny shook her head and glanced to her tea, stirring it around with her spoon to occupy her hands.

"The truth." Is all Sasuke said as he got up.

"Come, Destiny." He said firmly but Hidan pulled Destiny back as she almost automatically was about to follow Sasuke.

"You stay here! You're not going with him, he's just going to hurt you again! Remember what he did to your neck?! Ah don't look at me like that, Uchiha! You almost choked her. Not with your dick, of course, that's way too small-" though Sasuke, having had enough, directed a large fireball to the table, everyone jumped aside as it lit up; Kisame instantly blew water at it to avoid further damage. Destiny just stood there with her back pressed against the wall flatly, her eyes widened and still, her mouth gapped open. How could these people perform these things with no magic, she just could not understand.

"MOTHERFUCKER! I'M HAVING ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! LORD JASHIN WILL BE PROUD, SACRIFICING THE LAST UCHIHA AND FINALLY BE RID OF THAT ARROGANCE ALL OF YOU WERE BORN WITH!" Hidan yelled and made attempts to lunge out at Sasuke who had drawn his sword, but Destiny hugged around Hidan's back from behind. "No...No Hidan, please!" She squeaked and Hidan lowered his dagger, turning around to Destiny.

"Step away girl, this has nothing to do with you. I've been wanting to do this for some time now..." He murmured but some tears streamed down on Destiny's cheeks and everyone just kind of stared at each other in confusion; even Sasuke frowned upon seeing that.

"Don't kill him...nobody deserves to be killed..." She whimpered and it was clear for everyone that something from Destiny's past caught up with her just now. Hidan frowned and snarled his nose, then put his dagger back.

"Consider yourself lucky that a girl saved your sorry ass." He glared at Sasuke but Sasuke just raised an eyebrow but felt above commenting, he merely grabbed Destiny's arm snd pulled her along.

"You are not going to have any kind of meal out there anymore." Said Sasuke through gritted teeth. "I'll bring the food to my room." He added and closed his door with a loud thud, locking it as always. Destiny said nothing as she still sniffled and rubbed her arm gently, sitting down on the ground, leaning against the corner. Sasuke stared at her but he knelt down to her level, he seemed a lot calmer now they they were back in his room. "Why are you crying." He demanded in his usual cold voice but Destiny shook her head.

"Do you miss home?" He then asked and Destiny shook her head. "I could never miss home, no...you can't imagine how horrible it was..."

"Why did you run away." Sasuke demanded again but Destiny glanced up to him in the same way he usually looked at her when she asked too much. Sasuke, however, did not turn his face away.

"You've seen my father..." Said Destiny and sighed, running a hand through her hair. It felt good.

"I told you the conversation was in a strange language, when I've seen the memory of you and your father." And to Destiny's surprise, he then sat down next to her.

"I've told you things I didn't want to tell anyone..." Sasuke started. "It's your turn."

Destiny looked at him, sighing softly but she inhaled and nodded.

"I want to understand your world. What exactly is that school you talked about during lunch?"

"It's called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was founded by two witches and two wizards, they created the four houses according to their last name. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. All students get sorted into a house depending on their personality, interest and qualities that match one of the houses best. The houses represent them and they represent the houses. Helga Hufflepuff, founder of Hufflepuff, sought students with qualities such as loyalty and extreme fairness, while Rowena Ravenclaw has only allowed students in her house that were very intelligent and witty. Godric Gryffindor looked for the bravest and most daring for his house and Slytherin...demanded the most cunning and ambitious. Once a student gets sorted into a house, they can't change it anymore and will be a part of it until they finish school. Due to differences in opinion, Slytherin and Gryffindor broke bonds and Slytherin left the school. That was over a thousand years you must know...my father and I are the last living relatives of Salazar Slytherin. He was known to speak the language of snakes, we call it Parsel. And that's also the language you've heard my father and I talking. Welll, Slytherin, not only did he look for the most cunning and ambitious, but another quality he demanded of his students was a pure linage. He was a pure blood supremacist. He believed that muggle born students, and yes, they do exist, have no right to be taught magic, saying that only witches and wizards of the 'true' blood are entitled to do such. My father...long lost in the belief that he was above any other witch or wizard, takes great pride in the fact that he was chosen because of his special blood. I believe that's how it all started as a child, or at least it has a lot to do with what he is today. Today. No witch or wizards ever dares to speak his name. They only refer to him as "he-who-must-not-be-named" or "you know who", due to his crimes against muggles, mudbloods, as he and his followers call muggleborn witches or wizards, and other terrible wrongdoings against anything below magical heritage. He's obsessed with blood purity and immortality. He's obsessed with himself. And he kills everyone who is in his way, irregardless of them being loyal followers or natural enemies. I grew up in between his battle with the rest of the world, the rise of the Dark Lord, as he is called, and the influence of the Death Eaters, his followers that were my family, and Slytherin, shadow of the past to dictate my future, as I, of course, was sorted into the house of Slytherin at school. The house has a reputation of being evil, but that's not true. The things around it made was worst. And I hated it. I hated it so much..." Destiny gritted her teeth, just now realizing that her whole face was wet from tears.

"I hated every bit of that life. Everyone around me was blinded, too scared to change anything, and my father was no fool, Sasuke, my father is very intelligent and cunning, he's manipulative and he knows how to get people to bow down to his will. He's controlling the whole magical community...but he could never control me, his only daughter." She said at last, clearing her throat and narrowing her eyes as she looked up the ceiling in a tiny bit of pride.

"He couldn't break me...and he tried. Everyone tried. I was punished, almost killed, but barely alive, alive enough to still see the truth, to still see through him. I was a tool, like everyone else, I was supposed to be the good daughter that he expected me to be, was supposed to be the role model to other witches and wizards, showing them the way of Salazar Slytherin, showing them the way of Lord Voldemort. But he soon realized that something did not work, I stopped receiving top grades at school, I ran against my ambitious nature, I rebelled, I started to fight, started to reject everything throughout the years, as I grew older. Destiny cleared her throat again and Sasuke listened with great interest.

"That conversation from my memory was shortly before my graduation at Hogwarts, I was seventeen, it was about how he found out that I started to date a muggleborn student. He confronted me with it, and told me he killed him, believing that would get me back to his ideals."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, he shook his head in disbelief but turned his attention back to Destiny when she continued.

"And then there was the day, years later, I was promised to a male pureblood, Draco Malfoy, I was supposed to marry him. Over six hundred people attended the wedding, and Draco was so proud that I would become his, but I had planned it long ago. I refused. I turned around in front of the altar, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me after I disapparsted, I stripped out of the dress and had only one place to go. To the ministry of magic. Bellatrix, Draco's aunt, she followed me and almost caught me but I was faster, I jumped into the portal and...here I am." Destiny looked at Sasuke then, smiling lightly.

Sasuke looked at her, his mouth in a straight line but he was clearly interested. With a low scuff, he shook his head, but pulled out a scroll. Destiny frowned when he suddenly summoned the time turner, holding it up.

"This. Tell the truth. What is it."

Destiny shook her head. "Nothing, just a necklace."

"Really?" Sasuke asked and raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't just a necklace when I played around with it on the first day you got here."

Destiny said no word.

"And if it's just a necklace, why did you say that you couldn't leave without it, when you tried to convince me to give back your wand before we entered the shrine?"

Destiny looked at him, shaking her head. "Why did you even take it off me?"

"I didn't, it fell off when I picked you up in Konoha. And when you panicked, I knew it had to mean something." He pointed to the little hourglass now. "And yesterday." He started. "You seemed pretty tense when I suggested that only to make the past undone could help my case."

Destiny shook her head again. "Sasuke...ask no further, please..."

"I can turn back time with this thing here, can't I?" He asked absentmindedly and played around with it but Destiny clutched her hand around it. "Stop it...stop! You have no idea what you're saying!" She tried to take it away from his hands but he held it up into the air so she couldn't reach it.

"Tell me about this necklace now." He frowned. "Tell me!"

Destiny stared into his eyes deeply, gulped, then sighed. "You are right. It turns back time. But!" She exclaimed as his eyes lit up in joy. "You can't simply turn back time! I know what you want to do! That's impossible! Impossible I say! Too many risks, time is such a complex thing!"

But Sasuke just grinned as he held the necklace in his hands. "My mother found you...my brother was in your dreams...you're here for a reason...it's destiny. And now I have this tool to turn back time and you tell me it's impossible? No, girl..." Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. "No. This is exactly what's supposed to happen." He smiled, eyes glistening as he reached out but Destiny covered the right part around the necklace yet again but Sasuke muttered.

"I'll just go back to the time when my parents were still alive...stop my brother, yes..."

"Sasuke PLEASE hear me out!" Destiny screamed now, forcing Sasuke's attention back.

"Five hours are the maximum! One has to relive the time they go back, NOBODY is allowed to change the past!"

"You got that time turner for a reason! I bet you got it so just in case you could make whatever happens here unhappen! Don't lie to me, Destiny!"

"But...but I would never plan on turning back time for...for..."

"Sixteen years." Sasuke grinned and his gaze that wandered back to the time turner was almost demented, he was obsessed with his idea but Destiny shook her head again and a laughter of disbelief escaped her lips.

"Sixteen years! You're crazy! Impossible! I told you! I told you, five hours is the maximum! SIXTEEN YEARS! you are out of your mind! Impossible! It's not like you turn it and then suddenly you made things unhappen! You have to ACTIVELY alter the past and that is forbidden, it results in too many problems for the future you live in the present! You have to relive sixteen years, your present self is going to be TRAPPED in the past for sixteen years, do you not understand? If your past self sees you, oh Merlin, if anyone sees you, they would go mad, you will have to hide for sixteen years!"

"Me?" Sasuke chuckled but Destiny frowned, not understanding.

"We." Sasuke then said and continued eying up the time turner and Destiny frowned, shaking her head again, she couldn't believe it.

"You, you expect me to live with you for sixteen years?! Hide for sixteen years!?" She exclaimed but Sasuke suddenly looked at her intensively. "You ran away from your past. What do you have to lose? Are you scared to take responsibility for your life? Scared to alter your past?"

"Yes! Yes I am fucking scared to alter it! And you too would be if only you understood the severity of that plan, it's impossible! I don't even know if we would ever meet ourselves from the future then, I have no clue if we can age in the past - and we could never get to our future selves because we're sixteen years older then, and, and it might result in unbirths and-"

But Sasuke did not listen. He continued staring at the time turner. With eyes twinkled in hope and longing, he looked at Destiny, and she could not help but wonder if he would have been sorted into Slytherin, for she had only seen such ambitious eyes in that house.


	10. The Return

Chapter 9: The Return

Nothing changed for the past few minutes. Sasuke kept staring at the time turner in his hand, his demented look, however, sort of vanished. Destiny was now completely unable to determine what exactly he could be thinking of.

"It's settled." He suddenly said and turned his face to the girl. "We will-"

"There is no WE!" Destiny hissed at him. "I am not going to go back with you sixteen years! I am not going to be non-existent for sixteen years! I won't hide, I won't stay with you for SIXTEEN YEARS!"

"You ran from your past. It's time you start to embrace it."

"You let that be my damn decision, do you understand me!" Destiny growled and smacked her hand onto the floor, causing the lamp on the ceiling react to the angered magic; the lightbulb exploded, but neither the noise nor the content of Destiny's speech was shaking Sasuke the least bit.

"I said it's settled." Came his voice with the ever so nonchalant tone.

"Why can you even see the time turner...I thought they would just appear to look like a random necklace to ordinary muggles...thought they were enchanted with muggle-repelling charms..." She uttered to herself but it was nothing Sasuke could answer, or even cared to. "And besides! What do you need ME for?!"

Sasuke glanced at her. "You are are a witch. That's a good thing, just in case. I won't be able to work for money, as you said we will have to live in secrecy. With your magic, you can help getting food and other things that will be difficult to come by."

Destiny glared. Sasuke could tell that this was one of the few things that were forbidden to say to a witch, a taboo, something he shouldn't have done, and he saw it in Destiny's eyes, saw the increasing hatred and anger, saw the detest and disgust in every bit of her living soul.

"You are all the same..." She growled. "Just ask for a witch or wizard, ask them for their magic, and that will solve all of your silly problems..." She murmured with such a low volume that it sounded like she had replaced her voice. "None of you care what it takes, what we have to sacrifice, yeah, because what are sixteen years for a witch, why not take advantage of her on the adventurous journey of altering the past of so many...unable to understand, like all of you, maybe they were right, maybe my father was- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Destiny gasped when Sasuke wanted to begin turning on the necklace.

"How many times do I have to turn it." He demanded but Destiny stared up the ceiling in disbelief, shaking her head. "What part of "SIXTEEN YEARS" did you not understand?! We cannot fast forward the time with that device once we traveled back! Impossible!"

"Fine. I can find out without your help." He spoke swiftly, his eyes swept to the clock and suddenly, he turned the necklace once, despite Destiny's loud gasping. He simply got up and walked out of the room. It obviously did not work. But what was the loud yelling from the kitchen? Sasuke walked closer, he peeped through the kitchen's door.

MOTHERFUCKER! I'M HAVING ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! LORD JASHIN WILL BE PROUD, SACRIFICING THE LAST UCHIHA AND FINALLY BE RID OF THAT ARROGANCE ALL OF YOU WERE BORN WITH!" He heard Hidan yelling, rushing towards Sasuke, trying to attack, but he saw Destiny running up, hugging around Hidan, talking sense into him.

Sasuke's eyes were widened, he couldn't quite believe this. This is where he was about an hour ago, he carefully glanced up to the clock. Then he remembered. He and Destiny would walk off into his room in a moment, he remembered that she said nobody was allowed to see hi. He quickly moved to the side, into another corridor, seeing how the Sasuke from the past pulled Destiny over into his room, he watched them vanishing from view.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned against the stony wall. This stuff worked. But when was the right time to go back into that room? How would it work? Destiny said that the Sasuke from the past would attack him, especially when knowing he is a shinobi, and naturally suspicious of most things. Destiny mentioned that there have been people dying because they killed their own self from another timeline, said some went mad.

Time was indeed more complex than he had ever thought it to be. Sasuke could only imagine that he had to await the perfect moment to return, and recall what he did before he altered time. What was he doing?

When he used the time turner, he was leaning against the wall. Then he simply walked out of the room...and Destiny, Destiny sat on the floor, angered over everything, she sat there with crossed arms, yes, and tears of grudge in her eyes, Sasuke knows, because he did not care enough to calm her down when she was so against his plans of making his life so much better.

And the way she talked.

Did she even understand what it meant to lose a beloved family. "Everything happens for a reason, nothing goes unseen, the worst results in the best, that's how it's always been, that's how it is, in the world of magic and here alike." She said that one evening when she tried to convince Sasuke of his foolish plan. But he did not listen. Nothing mattered.

What are sacrificing sixteen years compared to what feels like an eternity of pain.

"Sasuke!" Destiny gasped when he walked back through the door later.

"You used it! You used it! You just disappeared and walked back..." Destiny sighed. "That was close. You could've seen yourself!"

"One hour equals one turn." Said Sasuke and sat down but Destiny just glared and said nothing. "You can't turn back sixteen years! How many turns would that be! You can't take a break from turning! Impossible,

I tell you!"

"One turn per second...hmm...86.400..." Sasuke murmured. "8760...24...365..." He continued to whisper and closed his eyes, Destiny frowned as she watched him going on.

"16...that is it...it would take me about two days without a break."

Destiny, frowning, unable to understand how fast he could determine that, couldn't shake off the feeling that he was wrong. It must take him more than two days, surely. Or...was he right? Did he think being a quick shinobi would somehow help him? No way.

"And how are you going to do that? It won't work-"

"I can do it. Leave it to me." He said absentmindedly as he watched the time turner in his hand, and for the first time, at least for the first time Destiny had seen, Sasuke smiled. A generous, sincere and soft smile.

"Look...I..." Destiny frowned and shook her head, starting to get nervous. "You can have the time turner! Fine! Fine! Take it! I couldn't return to where I'm from anyway. I realized a while ago..."

"Why not?"

"You've seen it. You always start where you are. You don't turn back time and simply wake up where you were sixteen years ago. You have to go back yourself, I told you, actively. And I have no clue how to get back to my world. I can't apparate...I tried, to be honest, when you gave me my wand..." She glanced aside. "It doesn't work. I guess that nobody can apparate in an out of spheres that are connected to portals. But let's make this deal! You can have the time turner and...do whatever you want...just you give me back my wand. And leave me out of that plan."

"You are going to come with me." Sasuke said simply and narrowed his eyes with a snort. "Tried to escape. I knew you're not trustworthy."

"I am. Why else should have I told you that? I could've taken it to the grave. I just...Sasuke please..." Destiny suddenly whimpered, unable to fight back the tears. "I ran away for a better life...I don't want to waste sixteen years hiding with someone I can't stand and who can't stand me! You have to see that! Don't be so selfish! What about me? Me and my dreams, my life..." Thick droplets of hot tears streamed down her face. She didn't expect Sasuke to care, she didn't expect anything, but she was surprised when he knelt down to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You can change the past too, Destiny. You can stop your father from becoming such a danger to your life that you had to run away from it. Just grasp the chance, like I am grasping it! My mother and my brother, you could see them, you showed me things I could've never seen, these things mean something, they want me to go back and change the future, make the mistakes undone. I have to. I am sorry you have no choice."

"I don't even know you..." Destiny whimpered.

"We have sixteen years to get to know each other." Sasuke said simply and that's when Destiny looked up, both of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I will start turning the time turner now. Don't try to run, Destiny. I have my ways to find you, and I will not hesitate to snap your wand in two. I want you to stay here and be calm. It's decided. You need the energy for something else." Sasuke said with a determined voice as he looked down to her. With a swift move, his thumb carefully brushed away one of Destiny's tears; the girl stared back to him, full of surprise, but Sasuke got up and made a weird hand sign, and there was a living copy of him. Destiny gasped when she saw it, instantly stopping the tears.

"This is a shadow clone. I've filled him with enough of my chakra to last. He will take over turning the time turner when I have to follow natural needs." He explained but Destiny did not quite understand. "And he will keep an eye on you as well." Sasuke added while Destiny turned away from them, sniffling against the wall.

The time passed. Destiny's constant sobbing died out after hours, she did not eat or drink anything that the copy of Sasuke brought her. Sure, she thought about locking herself into the bathroom, but Sasuke's copy merely waved the key in his hand, making sure she couldn't do that. Sasuke ignored her tantrums, ignored her crying, ignored almost anything, but he could not ignore her attempt to attack him and rip the time turner away from him way later. It just took Sasuke's copy a swift move and on an instant, Destiny was nailed down to the floor with her face on the ground as he sat on her back and kept her in place. "Nice try." He merely whispered into her ear from behind. Destiny didn't move for some time, until Sasuke was sure she fell asleep, powerless from all the protesting. The very same process continued the next day. Everything worked out so well, it was only a matter of time until something interrupted Sasuke from his attempt to go back, Destiny had wished for it, and a witch's wishes can sometimes cause sheer miracles. So it was early next morning when Sasuke's eyes started to glisten, his smile turned brighter and brighter the closer he got to his goal, but a loud knock on the door almost caused him to lose track of counting. Almost.

"HEY FAGGOT! LEAVE HER OUT! LEADER WANTS TO TEST HER NOW! IT'S ABOUT TIME WE SEE WHAT SHE'S CAPABLE OF!" Yelled Hidan from behind the door and Destiny eyes widened, then she screamed.

"HIDAN! HELP ME! HE-" but Sasuke's clone wrapped his hand around her mouth, muffling her. Too late. Hidan kicked against the door, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he counted loudly now, so to not forget, and suddenly the door burst open and Hidan rushed in, looking around, seeing a Sasuke that had one arm wrapped around Destiny's waist, the other around her mouth, keeping her silent with his Kusanagi against her throat, and another Sasuke on the ground close to them in a corner, with a strange necklace in his hand, counting and turning something on it. Fully confused, Hidan narrowed his eyes and, upon believing he saw Destiny in need of help, rushed towards them, his fist connected to Sasuke's face and everything seemed to either happen in slow motion or way too fast, a vortex of white light appeared and they all crashed down in the middle of a lonely field.

"Motherfucker!" Hissed Hidan. "What did you do to the girl! And what the fuck was that white light? WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" He yelled but Destiny sat on the grass where she was sure that it was the place where the Akatsuki base would have been built later, she sat there with her eyes wide open, not saying a word. Sasuke smirked, shrugging at Hidan. "Wrong place, wrong time gets a brand new definition thanks to you, Hidan."

"What the fuck! Leader wanted to see her now, we were all waiting in the training hall!"

"Nobody is waiting." Said Sasuke as he got up and dusted himself off. "Because this is sixteen years earlier."


	11. The past is (a) present

Chapter 10: The past is (a) present

"What the fuck do you mean sixteen years earlier?!" Hidan yelled, his whole face turned red from the volume, lack of oxygen, and blood shooting in his head.

"What part of sixteen years did you not understand?" Asked Sasuke and grinned a slight bit as his eyes swept to Destiny, then back to Hidan. "I used Destiny's time turner. A tool to turn back time."

There was no point in hiding or lying about it, and Sasuke wanted to safe himself the trouble to explain or make up any lies around the truth. Still yet, Hidan just stared at him like a bullfrog facing a herd of crocodiles.

"Then turn the motherfucking time back ahead! Like hell am I going to stay here with you fucker for sixteen years!"

"I did not invite you to stay, and I'd love to get rid of you. It was your own fault, so don't blame me for your stupidity."

"LISTEN HERE YOU RETART-" Hidan started, but stopped when some noise caught his attention. He looked down to the side and saw Destiny sitting in the thick grass, crying tears of bitterness. "Good job Uchiha." He hissed and walked over to the girl, just hearing a quiet "Tsk" from Sasuke.

"Hey..." Hidan started and knelt down to Destiny's level. "We will solve this and let that fucker rot here. How about it? I'm sure there's some nice spell to bring us back."

Destiny shook her head and cried even more. "Ngh..." She tried to say something but she couldn't, causing Hidan to glare and turn his head to Sasuke. "You got her wand, don't you? Give it to her! So she can get us back!"

"You don't get it, Hidan. I want us. To be. Here. Well. Destiny and I, that is."

"What for! What for?!" Hidan growled and had to restrain himself so much from attacking. He wanted to hear Sasuke out, at least. Not to give him a fair chance, but to make sure that he really deserved the worst Hidan had in stash for him.

"The Uchiha clan was destroyed sixteen years ago. I'm going to clean up that mess. And you." Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Hidan. "You won't stand in my way."

Hidan's wrath hit maximum level, he was furious, he jumped at Sasuke and knocked him down to the ground but could only kick a piece of wood as he went, glaring behind him to see Sasuke standing there ever so calmly.

"No scythe, no nothing. You got nothing to kill me with." Sasuke mused and raised an eyebrow, but Hidan had his eyes narrowed at him, his mouth in a straight and unamused line with which he got up from the ground and spoke in the most promising tone Destiny has ever heard. "I'll make sure to make your life a living hell, Uchiha."

Sasuke looked back at him. "Hell, yes?" He asked and stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you believe a person who truly deserves it, would burn in hell forever?"

"Hell fucking yes!" Retorted Hidan.

"Then so be it." And suddenly, Sasuke's red eyes activated, he glared at Hidan, Destiny could see another weird hand sign, and black flames lit up everywhere around the silver haired male, circling closer to him in high speed; growing taller than himself whenever he made attempts to jump above them. Destiny screamed in panic.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Growled Hidan as he tried to find out how to get out of the fire trap. Sasuke, meanwhile, did not even bother to watch the whole scenario, he turned around and grabbed Destiny's bag; that he decided to bring along, and walked over to the girl.

"No!" Destiny yelled when Sasuke tried to pick her up, but she protested and broke free from his grasp, roaming around in her bag that she pulled off of Sasuke's shoulder; the latter just raised an eyebrow but he watched, curious as to what the girl would do now. There was no possible way she could help Hidan. Sasuke had her wand, she had nothing.

"I thought you knew these flames burn forever." Sasuke teased. But there. Destiny pulled out a small and round phial filled with green liquid, throwing it over to Hidan. He caught it, almost getting burnt by the black flames.

"Drink it, quick!" She shouted. "Then walk through the fire!"

"Through the fire?!" Hidan questioned in panic but the flames were coming too close for his comfort, and limited the space to discuss, so he pulled off the cork and drank the liquid, feeling an ice cold feeling taking over his body. He inhaled deeply and walked through the flames completely unharmed, glancing back, seeing they were now circling on the spot where he used to be. With his mouth gapping open, he turned around to Destiny and grinned as she quickly walked up and couldn't help but hug him tightly.

Sasuke though. He stood in the back with crossed arms, an unamused expression and narrowed eyes. And said no word.

"Thanks, girl." Chuckled Hidan as he ruffled through Destiny's mane, smirking a little.

"Are you done snuggling?" Asked Sasuke with an impatient tone. "Let's go."

"Where are we even going, Sasuke?" Destiny asked timidly, still clinging to Hidan.

"We are a couple of months ahead from the attack on my clan. I want to make sure that I have enough time to find solutions. For now, we should find a place where we can remain undetected."

"And where the fuck are we all going to stay when we have to sleep tonight? We are in the middle of the fucking country!"

"I don't know where you" Sasuke emphasized "are going to stay. But Destiny and I will share a tent."

"Oh fuck she ain't gonna stay with you, punk! She's going to stay with me!"

"Hidan, don't, don't provoke him, please,

I've only had that one bottle..." Destiny said softly, whimpering.

"Which is why Destiny will stay with me. After all. She doesn't want me to use those flames again, does she?" Sasuke's eyes swept over to the girl, and she shook her head.

"Hidan would just try to take you away during the night. I am no fool. And I don't have time for that child's play! Let's go!" Sasuke then turned around, figuring Destiny, at least, would follow and she did, along with Hidan who growled ever so reluctantly. He hated to be bossed around. Hated to be bossed around by a younger. Hated to be bossed around by a younger male. Hated to be bossed around by a younger male Uchiha.

Hated it.

"Why do we even have to go unseen!" Hissed Hidan hours of walking later, his arms resting behind his head as he glanced over to Sasuke who walked ahead in lead of them and didn't feel the necessity to answer. Destiny, after a moment, stopped and panted heavily and rested her upper body on her thighs as she bent over, completely out of breath.

"Move." Said Sasuke, not stopping.

"She's not a fucking ninja." Grumbled Hidan. Sasuke stopped. He glanced over his shoulder and over to Destiny; she was picked up by Hidan the next moment.

"Stop blushing." Hidan grinned as he pressed her against his chest, continuing to walk ahead as she laughed heartily and couldn't stop for some strange reason for the next few minutes, causing Hidan to chuckle along and shake his head at the silly girl.

"Ah. Little bitch fell asleep." Murmured Hidan as he glanced at Destiny in his arms a little later.

"She really doesn't deserve your shit, you know that? You're just using her. And her magic, don't you, Uchiha?!"

"It's none of your business what I do. Besides...why do you even care? You've been developing a strange interest for her."

"Well." Hidan huffed with his eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business." He repeated Sasuke's words cockily. "I know what you think, you little shit. Think I will go around and kill her. Witches know what it means to lose their people by being burnt alive. Just like Lord JASHIN was! It's a great sin to sacrifice a witch. I won't touch this one."

"She comes from a family that wants to kill everyone non-magical. Including me and you." Sasuke informed and glanced over his shoulder, then ahead again. Hidan frowned.

"But...she's not like that." Grumbled Hidan insecurely, looking to the peaceful face against his chest.

"No. She's not." Said Sasuke with a heavy sigh, but decided to tell no more. It was not his place to spread Destiny's past.

The two of them continued walking without another word said for the next few hours, and they still were in the middle of nowhere. The sun started to go down, birds were flying into the endless horizon, the air smelled like summer.

"Mh...where are we?" Asked Destiny a little later, looking around. The orange sunlight reflected in her eyes. "Don't know." Mumbled Hidan. "Are you okay, girl?"

Destiny nodded. "You can let me down, I can walk. Sorry for falling asleep..." She blushed a little and turned her face away but Hidan only chuckled. "It's okay. You're fine."

"Lemmeee doooown!" Squeaked Destiny then, giggling when Hidan tickled her but he let her down the other second. The girl started walking ahead but accidentally stumbled into Sasuke, blushing fifty shades of red. "S-Sorry!" She yelped when he merely raised an eyebrow at her and continued walking ahead wordlessly while Hidan just laughed.

"Your muscles were still asleep. Told you you're better off in my arms, pfsheh. That's what you get, not listening." He patted her head and passed by, smirking when he left her behind and Destiny clearly had trouble keeping up with the guys.

"Wait...ngh! Wa-haiiiit! Please!" Destiny whined when the men were far ahead of her and actually almost out of sight, enough of a reason for Hidan to laugh his crazy laughter when he turned around and saw Destiny on a lonely hill in the distance. Sasuke sighed and glanced over to her, shaking his head in disbelief and annoyance. "We won't get far with her like that. I'll built up the tent here."

"Fine. I'll get her." Hidan said and dashed ahead, walking back with Destiny the next moment.

"Sasuke" Destiny started out of breath. "I forgot to tell you that I packed a tent. It's enchanted. It's big enough for at least seven people, really. I noticed that I had it in my bag when I looked for the phial."

"How the hell..." Hidan frowned when Destiny roamed around in her bag and pulled out a tent that seemed even smaller than the one Sasuke started to build up. "How the hell can this all fit in that small bag? And how is, yeah right, like hell this is going to be big enough for seven. Good joke, girl."

"Just help me already" sighed Destiny. "How does this even work? I never built up a tent the muggle way..." She looked around helplessly but Hidan and Sasuke started putting up the tent already. It didn't take a long time but Destiny smiled when they were done. "It really holds everything we need." She said softly and Hidan and Sasuke stared at each other in disbelief, then shook their heads.

"Get in if you don't believe me." Huffed the girl and Hidan laughed and went ahead.

"Right. Right. It's just a motherfucking HOLY LORD JASHIN!" Hidan exclaimed in a joyous howl and peeped his head back out. "HOLY SHIT! HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! THIS IS A MANSION! A MANSION IM TELLING YOU! AHAHAH!"

And away he went, back into the tent. Destiny smiled a little and glanced at Sasuke, who frowned and shook his head in disbelief. "Very funny." He sighed and crawled inside, but the astonishment on his face was not fake. In front of him was a large, round, stone tiled entrance hall with two staircases swung to each side, leading upstairs. His eyes wandered around, he walked ahead carefully and into what looked like an enormously large living room containing at least five black leathery couches, a single armchair, pillows and even a fireplace. The fluffy carpet brushed his bare skin on his feet as he walked ahead and glanced into a vitrine holding a couple of expensive looking embellishments. His eyes swept over to the large windows showing way into a winter garden full of white and red roses and other plants of sorts he had never seen, and as he walked around, he saw a pond with Koi fish next to a natural, dark turquoise swimming pool. He shook his head when he walked back to observe the rest. Not all too far away, Sasuke spotted the very exquisite looking kitchen connected to a dining room decorated in light cream and white colors, gold accents and large oil paintings everywhere.

Hidan, who just stumbled out of the kitchen as Sasuke walked in, could not believe it when he poked a green plant, just to make sure it was real. He walked upstairs meanwhile and entered a bedroom holding two comfortable looking beds. His eyes swept over to the closet and a large window, he walked over to it and saw that it was enchanted and showed the view of a nice beach-scenery with palm trees. He ran his hands through his hair, his mouth was still gapped open and he said nothing at all when he walked into another bedroom, this one held a round bed with plenty of pillows and layers, dark purple curtains and arched windows. Sasuke peeped his head inside as well, and Hidan just stared at him, but shook his head in disbelief, both men had no words left.

"Did you see the library already?" Asked Sasuke but Hidan shook his head. "There's a library?"

"Two stories high, starting from below and it reaches up here with books built around a circular shape."

"No, but did you see the fucking swimming pool out there?"

"Mhm."

Both of them walked back downstairs.

"This is incredible..." Hidan said and didn't even cuss, which he seemed to notice once he glanced over to Sasuke who started to look around for the girl but he found her in the living room, walked over and lit up the fireplace while Destiny sat on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha? You got your loser tent out there, Destiny and I will stay here!" He smirked but flopped down on the couch, squeezing Destiny's cheek and pulling it. "Good witch! Brilliant witch! How do these things work?"

"Oww! Ow, well, undetectable expansion charms and charms to manipulate weight and muggle repelling charms." Destiny smiled. "I stole the tent from the Malfoys, they used it during the Quidditch Worldcup. Ehh, Quidditch is some sort of sport." She explained when both men raised an eyebrow at the term.

"You stole their house, though?" Hidan laughed.

"Their house, hah. This isn't even one fourth of the size of their actual manor. The Malfoys are wealthy and probably didn't even notice that I stole it, they didn't use it aside from that event. I almost forgot about it too..."

"How the fuck could you ever forget about this?!" Hidan frowned and even shook her a little by grabbing her collar but Destiny sighed. "I packed my bag weeks before the wedding and then I just really didn't remember what I added into it."

"Wedding?" Hidan frowned but Destiny waved him off. "Long story."

"I told you I got all the time in the world."

"Why are you always saying that?" Asked Destiny and shook her head.

"Because he does." Said Sasuke as he stretched back up and sat down on the couch close to them.

"I'm immortal, chickadee. The nice little gift for passing judgment on all those heathens. Now, don't try to get around it, I want you to tell me what's up with that damn wedding." Hidan huffed and Destiny sighed, glanced over to Sasuke and he glanced back but said nothing. Destiny then told Hidan the whole story.

"What a fucker of a father! And that Dragio-"

"Draco"

"Draco guy! He sure sounds like a disgusting piece of spoiled flesh! Would've loved to sacrifice him! Good you ran away from them girlie, right into my arms, good job." Hidan smirked and pulled Destiny closer by her head, causing her to laugh and try to squirm away. It all ended in a pillow fight that not even Sasuke was spared from, he noticed when he found a white feather poking his bottom later that night.


	12. We forgot something

AN: imortal12: you're right, it is ;) we'll get there :P

Chapter 11: We forgot something

Destiny was already awake when Sasuke walked into the kitchen the next day. He glanced at her and mumbled a 'morning' before he sat down by the small table with two chairs; glancing over to the dining room but there was nobody.

"Good morning. Did you rest well?" Asked Destiny and pulled out a plate, adding pancakes on it and putting it down for Sasuke. He stared at the plate but did not ask where she got the food from, for he thought he knew the answer already.

"Well." The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched up a slight bit. "It would've been better hadn't I gotten poked with feathers all night long...and Hidan's snoring is unbearable. I'd prefer you in the bedroom at night-" though Sasuke seemed to notice the way it sounded, he quickly cleared his throat and started to eat instead. Destiny chuckled lowly but did not comment it.

"I really don't like that he's here." Said Sasuke suddenly after he finished eating and turned his face away. "He's in my way." He added, his eyes narrowed then. "You shouldn't have helped him."

"Nobody deserves to die." She said sternly and looked into his eyes, not allowing a discussion about this. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but listened to what else she had to say.

"Besides...He helped me." Finished Destiny.

"When did you ever need help while you were with me?!" Sasuke hissed but again, he seemed to notice the way it sounded and quickly sipped on his green tea.

"Well, how about that time when you caught me with your Sharingan and made me relive a horrible memory?" Destiny asked and crossed her arms.

"That wasn't my intention. I told you that."

"Then how about that time when you choked me even though I told the truth, and locked me into your room?"

Sasuke stared at her. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what, he glanced to the side and sighed. "I thought you were lying. You have to understand."

"Just like you have to understand that I was terrified and wanted to get away. Hidan helped me."

"He's dangerous. I wouldn't have seriously hurt you."

"But you did." Destiny said softly and looked into Sasuke's eyes and he looked back for a moment. He seemed a bit insecure now, even taken aback, then frowned in a thought as he glanced out of the window, but the view didn't tell him the truth, so he looked back to the only truth he had. Destiny. She was brought here by something Sasuke was never sure whether it existed or not. She helps him changing his life, his past, his present, his future. Didn't she understand that they had to take care of that, that any kind of threat was no option?

"I don't want him around you." He suddenly said and his tone of finality was as inescapable as ever.

"As long as I am your tool, you could care less who's around me." Destiny frowned but she yelped and jumped back when Sasuke's plate was suddenly thrown against the wall.

He rushed up from his chair and leaned onto the table, glaring at Destiny while his nostrils flared.

"You don't get it!" Sasuke glared. "You were brought to ME for a REASON. TO ME! Not Hidan!" He growled through gritted teeth. "And I don't need HIM to pull you away from me. I want you to avoid him. Unless you want that little fiery incident to repeat. Why are you crying now!" Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes, looking over to the hunched down figure in the corner.

"No matter what I do, you always...always find a reason to be freak out!" Destiny yelped. Sasuke looked at her, his chest was still heaving in anger. She did not understand it. Did not understand why it was so important.

"Had I known the truth...had I known what I know now. You don't understand what it's like, growing up with a brother you love, finding your parents and whole clan dead one day, and continue what's left of your life, believing the brother you've loved is the killer. You grow up, you train to see the light dying in his eyes, that's your only goal, until you are ready, until all of his blood shed was just enough to avenge your parents - only to find out the truth, and that your brother is a hero. And you have to live with that, to feel like you want to be anyone but yourself. And then there is this girl, who stumbles across your old home that you visit almost every night, she asks entrance to your house, she speaks of seeing red eyes in her dreams, she speaks of seeing a woman that sounds a lot like your mother, she can see the spirits you've long thought were lost and gone, and she shows you a place connected to your family that you didn't know even existed. And suddenly, you find out that she owns a tool to turn back time, your only hope and chance. And now you tell me what you would do."

Destiny stared at him with an open mouth and a shocked expression; she slowly started to process. And when she did, she cried bitter tears. Sasuke. His pain. So much unbearable pain. Even though she knew she was involved, it was now too late to hold a grudge, it was too late to hate a man who seeks just a little bit of light after so many years of darkness. She nodded at him, and wiped away her tears, starting to pick up the shattered pieces from the ground, but her hand was covered by the hand of Sasuke, who gently motioned her to the side with his chin. Destiny got back up and brushed off the rest of her tears when she heard Hidan entering the kitchen with a loud yawn.

"Nghhhah. What was that noise?" He asked as he scratched his belly.

"I accidentally dropped a plate." Said Destiny with a fake smile but Hidan didn't notice that, as pancakes were sat down in front of his nose and he digged in without a question. Sasuke threw away the broken pieces, Destiny and him looked at each other but none of them said a word.

"That bed was damn comfortable. I could get used to the life of rich people, just by that. So girlie. Are you and I going to try out that nice pool?" He smirked and Destiny responded with a smile, wanted to say something but she noticed that Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms and a stern expression, obviously reminding her of what he had said earlier.

"I...I'll take a shower. Over there are more pancakes, eat as much as you want." The girl said and got up quickly, passing by Sasuke, walked upstairs and locked herself into the bathroom, sliding down the door and trying to fight the tears yet again.

"Oh for Jashin's sake, your shit early in the morning. What do you want, Uchiha?!"

"I told you. Stay. Away. From her. I need that girl, you distract her, I need her to change events."

"You're not the only one who had a messed up life, hear me! That doesn't give you the fucking right to force her to stay with you for sixteen years, damn. Of course she will try to run and she doesn't need me to try that."

Sasuke stared at him, he seemed a little taken aback by what Hidan said, but he shook it off, concentrating on his original speech. "You are. In my way." He said firmly.

"Oh yeah? Well, you are in my way too, I could get rid of you on an instant, Uchiha. This kitchen is full of knives and all I need is a little bit of your blood." Hidan winked. "I'm sure we got a deal there."

"Deal." Sasuke said, but it was clearly a question.

"You're not blind, are you? I like that witch. She's a cutie. I won't piss on your leg while you take advantage of her magic, when you won't piss on mine while I'm trying to get closer to her." Hidan grinned and leaned back. "It's been obvious, you said, I didn't protest."

Sasuke just stared at him, narrowing his eyes. "No deal." He said darkly, got up and walked off, leaving a shrugging Hidan behind.

"Destiny." Came Sasuke's fist against the door, Destiny jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Get ready. We need to move on." He declared. Destiny frowned. She opened the door and looked at Sasuke with shocked eyes.

"Your hair isn't even wet..." Sasuke glanced to her head. "Anyway. We have to go."

But Destiny didn't budge. Sasuke was the one to frown now. "We have. To. Go." He said firmly. But Destiny's eyebrows furrowed even more.

"I don't understand you!" She said in her finest English and Sasuke looked to her, he wanted to retort something but he turned away and back to her again in disbelief while running his hands through his hair.

"We forgot about your potion." He grumbled but Destiny walked into the bedroom, getting out the book from her bag. Sasuke followed and started to read the ingredients again and nodded, though he frowned. Some of the ingredients were easy to come by, some were difficult. In addition, Destiny said that nobody is allowed to see them.

Then again, why did it matter, they didn't even look like themselves from this time, after all, this was their sixteen-years-older version. And Destiny, nobody knew Destiny here, it wouldn't be a problem for her to go undetected.

"These ingredients are no problem. Well, we will have to wait for tonight to get some moths, Hidan can do that, while I will get some sake. You have green tea here and I believe I saw a small cherry blossom tree out in the winter garden." Sasuke said and Destiny felt relieved to know that he could speak English. Then she gasped and shook her head.

"No, no! Sasuke, you may look different but your chakra is like a fingerprint, isn't it? It's individual, we can't risk anyone noticing that. I will take care of the sake. I know how. As soon as we reach a village."

Sasuke looked at her, but he knew that she was right, and even though he hated the fact, he nodded. "Takigakure is closest. We will go the- wait." He looked up, an idea hit him, he suddenly grinned and looked down at Destiny. "Why change the way it is. We understand each other just fine."

Destiny blinked at him. Then she frowned. Of course. "You believe Hidan can't speak English." Destiny huffed. "That's why you don't want to change it."

Sasuke shrugged. "I just remembered the last time I gave you back your wand and you tried to escape. You even admitted it. And you need a wand to brew that potion..."

"Sasuke please..." Destiny sighed. "I feel stupid, I want to know what's going on around me."

"I can translate."

"Sasuke!"

"That's how we will do it. It brings all the advantages. It will bind you to me. And not to mention less interesting conversations with Hidan. Yes...that's perfect. And besides, you have sixteen years to learn the language by natural means." Sasuke said simply and put the book back into her bag, pulling her ahead and downstairs.

"Hidan. We are moving along."

"Ah, but why? Life here is so good!" He grinned but he got up upon seeing Sasuke's determined face. "Let her go, will you. She can walk on her own just fine, I'm sure." He grumbled when he saw Sasuke's firm grip around Destiny's arm. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then merely walked off with the girl while Hidan looked over to them but he got upstairs to throw on some pants before walking back down and meeting the other two outside. Sasuke wrapped the tent up and put it back in Destiny's bag while Hidan just couldn't help but watch at how this beautiful home simply vanished into the bag the size of his head.

"So where are we?" Asked the silver head with a yawn.

"Close to Takigakure." Said Sasuke as the three of them continued walking. He glanced at Destiny but she just had her arms crossed and eyebrows constricted, clearly planning on being pouty over the fact that he wouldn't allow her to brew another potion of Japanese.

"What's with you girl? Was it lonely in that big room with the biiiig round bed, all alone, without big Hidan?" Hidan asked and wrapped his strong arm around the girl but she just shrugged him off and walked further ahead of them, as if she knew the way. Sasuke let her, but couldn't suppress a slight twitch on his lips.

"What did you tell her, eh?" Growled Hidan a while later when Destiny still stomped ahead.

"She didn't say a word to me!" He added.

"Not to me either, as you very well noticed."

"Is she in a bad mood?" Hidan asked and stretched his neck ahead so he could still see the girl, for she was almost out of sight.

"Obviously." Responded Sasuke with again, a slight twitch on his lips.

"What's that damn grin for, Uchiha?! What did you tell her? Told her to stay away from me, eh. That's why she's all pouty, she's mad at you because you don't let her be around me, can't change her heart, buddy."

"Sure." Sasuke sighed, giving in, not feeling like discussing. He glimpsed over ahead to Destiny and saw how she vanished around a path with tall bushes and trees, still marching ahead. But as Sasuke and Hidan walked around the same spot, there was no Destiny ahead of them. Both Sasuke and Hidan stopped, eyes wide open, they looked around frantically.

"Where is she!" Yelled Sasuke, glaring, but Hidan already ran ahead to look for her while Sasuke decided to go the way back, maybe someone dragged her around and ran the other way. There was no sign of the girl for the while and Hidan and Sasuke met where they had started from.

"She's not here!" Hidan yelled but Sasuke shook his head, starting to panic.

"Hahah!" Came the voice of a squeaky girl from above; Sasuke and Hidan looked up and saw Destiny sitting on the tree, laughing out loud. While Hidan joined the laughter after a moment, Sasuke was not so amused. He glared up at her, had his arms crossed but his eyes widened, his arms uncrossed and before he knew it, before anyone knew it, he rushed ahead and held her in his arms, for she just fell down the tree. Destiny blushed a great deal, especially when Sasuke sat her back down. Hidan wanted to pull the girl ahead and congratulate her for tricking them so well, but Sasuke had no such idea, he dragged her to the side by her wrist, whispering harshly into her ear. "Try this one more time and I'll give you a reason to cry." He growled and Destiny sighed when she was pushed ahead.

"Oww. Did bad Uchiha not like the little prank?" Hidan snickered and patted Destiny's sulking head, but the girl remained quiet.

"Childish!" Is all that Sasuke growled, but Destiny didn't understand it anyway. Nobody spoke a single word for the next couple of hours, until they stopped in front of a small village.

"Where the heck did you bring us? I knew you'd walk the wrong way! That's not Takigakure" said Hidan. "Takigakure is hidden, I know because fuckface-"

"I know this isn't Taki." Said Sasuke with a frown. "I never said I wanted us in that village." He added. "We will stay close to Konoha but far enough so nobody can detect us."

"So we walked for hours and hours just to sit in the next part of nowhere." Hidan repeated.

"Feel free to leave." Is all that Sasuke said. He turned around and walked over to Destiny, who sat down under a tree and stared into the distance. She turned away from Sasuke when he sat down next to her.

"Don't be so pouty."

"Leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I won't." Sasuke leaned back. "I don't get your problem."

"I don't get yours. What's so bad about speaking the language of the country you have to live in for sixteen years? No. No I understand your problem. It's him." Destiny nudged her chin to the side, both of them glanced at Hidan who was currently startling a bird and having the time of his life laughing about it. Destiny could really almost feel Sasuke sweatdropping.

"Yes. I'm sure that...is a big loss." He mused and Destiny sighed.

"It's not just that." She said softly and played with the hem of her dress."You're controlling my whole life. It's just like home...just like..." She stopped, her throat dried out. "It's the life I never wanted..." She looked away from Sasuke, a big silvery tear rolled down her cheek. "It's not just sixteen years. That of course adds to it. It's sixteen years with a man who's just using me. You don't give me my wand, and my wand is what makes me a witch, I'm less of a muggle, I am not even one of you for I can't speak the language. I'm so dependent on you, a man...it's the life I ran away from, Sasuke..." She closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree with her last word, not able to stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't blame you for trying to make your life better. But I am blaming you for making mine harder than it is."

Sasuke sighed, not looking at her. He said nothing for a while, but he cleared his throat when Destiny was about to leave, believing nothing would be said anyway.

"Ngh. Fine! Fine. If it means so much to you, even though I still deem it unnecessary...I'll let you make that stupid potion. We will go to Taki tomorrow and...get some sake." He grumbled and Destiny looked at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you." She whispered and suddenly pecked his cheek out of nowhere; Sasuke flinched a little at this unexpected gesture and stared after her when she got into the tent that Hidan had built up by then.


	13. Alcohol is nothing but trouble

Chapter 12: Alcohol is nothing but trouble

The early next morning came and Sasuke was the one to be up first. Melodious chirping of birds joined the scent of the freshly awoken air while he glanced over to the piles of pillows he had thrown at Hidan during the night; witnesses of pathetic attempts to shut up his snoring. Sasuke stretched and walked out of the bedroom, gently peeping into Destiny's chamber as he passed by. She was still asleep. With a hearty yawn, he continued his way over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. For a fair while now, he brushed and absentmindedly looked into the mirror, thinking of his plan to infiltrate Konoha and change events silently, and undetected. After he got done taking a shower as well, he walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and determined to make a change soon. He passed by Destiny's bedroom, however, stopped in his tracks and walked backwards.

"Good morning princess..." Purred Hidan into Destiny's ear as he cuddled down next to her from behind. Destiny mumbled something that wasn't audible enough for Sasuke, as he stood there by the doorframe with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow at Hidan's attempt to pull the girl closer.

The ever so slight grin creeped up on Sasuke's lips when he saw how Destiny smacked her arm back and hit Hidan so hard that he fell off of the bed, holding onto his bleeding nose.

"OAH! FUCK! Damn girl you know how to punch! Shit..."

"What the hell were you doing in my bed!" Destiny yelled and sat up,unnecessarily pulling the blanket up to her chest, glaring at Hidan.

"What the actual fuck. Speak Japanese, will you? I don't understand a word!" Hidan frowned but Destiny just rushed up once she spotted Sasuke, yelling at him too. "Had some great entertainment, yeah?"

"Can't complain."

"Argh!" Destiny growled and just moved ahead into the bathroom, closing the door with a loud thud. Sasuke looked at Hidan with the most unamused expression while the latter just shrugged with a cocky smirk.

"What was wrong with her, huh?" Hidan huffed and rubbed away the blood that ran down his cheek.

"It seems to me that she's not interested in you." Sasuke said simply, on the verge of leaving but Hidan laughed and retorted "I thought Uchiha eyes were oh such a miracle! You gotta change your eyesight, buddy! She's totally into me."

"Uh huh. And your bleeding nose is proof for that, I take it?"

"She likes it rough, as do I." Hidan huffed.

"But what's with her and speaking English, fuck." He groaned as he put his back in its right place again; a loud pop was audible. Sasuke glanced at him but decided that he had spent enough time on Hidan's blabbering, and so he merely walked downstairs into the kitchen, where Destiny stormed in just a few seconds later. She said nothing as she shoved past him, but her angry face told Sasuke that it was no good idea to further provoke her.

"I'm going to lock my door tonight, whether you like it or not." She growled and pulled out some tomatoes from the fridge.

"No." Said Sasuke. "You will not."

"Yes I will!" Destiny hissed and turned to him, but he stood there leaned against the doorframe, calm as always, just glancing at her in his unimpressed way.

"No. I allowed you to sleep alone under the condition that your door remains unlocked. So I can-"

"You don't tell me what to do, Sasuke!" Destiny yelled, lunged out and suddenly threw a tomato his way but he dodged it by just tilting his head to the side effortlessly, eyes not taken off of the girl.

SMACK.

"OI!" Cussed Hidan; the tomato hit him in the face instead. He grumbled lowly when the fruit smeared down on his bare chest, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Sex with you must be incredible." He grinned but gasped and stalked off when Destiny threatened to throw another tomato; she simply knew he retorted something cocky, judging by his smirk. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sasuke's lips twitching a slight bit, but he caught himself before she could really be sure that he was amused.

"I will stay with you tonight." He said simply. "Then that little incident with Hidan won't happen again."

"No." Said Destiny. "I don't need a babysitter. I need my damn key back."

"If you keep talking to me in that tone of yours, the only thing you will get is trouble." Sasuke frowned; and he seemed pretty spiteful now. Destiny couldn't shake off the feeling that it had something to do with the fact that she rejected him, but on the second thought, she was absolutely sure that it could not be that. As if Sasuke Uchiha cared about such things. She then simply grabbed an apple, deciding that she would not fix food for the guys, not knowing why they would deserve that kind of service. Sasuke's eyes followed her as she walked over into the library, and with a heavy sigh, he grabbed a tomato, bit into it and looked out of the window, seeing nothing but fake palm trees.

"Gnahhh! Did she calm down?" Asked Hidan an hour or so later, peeking his head around the doorframe, glancing over to Sasuke who still sat where he was and seemed to be deeply in thoughts. He shrugged at Hidan, his only response as the silver head grumbled and saw that no food was prepared. He looked around, opened the fridge and quickly fixed himself a sandwich.

"I've got a task for you tonight." Said Sasuke after a moment.

"Are you my boss?"

"It's for the girl."

"Anything!"

"Well, for one thing. We need to know how to get into Takigakure aside from the regular way of following through an underwater tunnel. Destiny couldn't do that. I'm sure Kakuzu showed you how to get in there without getting all too wet."

"Of course. There's a way, you walk the general path, follow it for a mile or so, but then instead of further ahead, you have to take the left side, I remember there was a large tree, not as large as the big ass one, but still large, with an enormous root, you find that tree and press against it, there's a door hidden, it will reveal stairs that lead down into the earth and you can walk right into the village that way. Nobody will ask questions once you're in. Most can't get out, hah. But why the fuck is that even necessary? Why Taki? You said you didn't want to bring us into that village!"

"As you noticed, she doesn't speak Japanese anymore." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she's just acting up a little."

"No. The only reason she could speak Japanese is because she brewed a potion. It lasts for a week, and it's been a week. She needs to fix herself another one, and we need certain ingredients for that. And Taki is the closest we can get. So if you accidentally stumble across some moths or sake..."

"Moths. Gha. Disgusting."

"Drinking blood isn't necessarily more appetizing, is it?"

"I don't drink it, duh. I- ARGH leave me the fuck alone Uchiha!" Is all Hidan said when he noticed that Sasuke had gotten up with a mean chuckle and left the room, not even interested in what Hidan had to say.

"Destiny." Came Sasuke's voice once he found her in the library. She looked up to him, seemingly calmer but still a little distant.

"Hm?"

"We should talk about Takigakure." He said gently and sat down. "I thought about it. I will walk with you but at some point I will use a transformation jutsu and turn into a kunai. You will carry me with you while you walk into the village and get some sake. I figured that if somebody felt chakra around you, they would associate it with you, since they can't necessarily see me. And here." Sasuke handed over some money.

"To buy the sake once we are there." He explained. "And don't forget to order it in Japanese." He added, saying it for her to repeat over and over again, but the girl got it right the first time he made her say it. Everything seemed clear.

"Sounds good so far. But...What do we do with Hidan?" She then asked.

"Well..." Sasuke inhaled. Both of them looked at each other and sighed heavily; knowing what kind of discussion lay before them as they got up and walked downstairs.

"Nah, I ain't staying here while you have a nice time with Destiny!" Hidan growled.

"For the third time. We aren't going there to amuse ourselves. Destiny needs that sake. Unless you don't want to talk to her anymore..."

"Why won't you stay here and I'll go with her, huh? You said WE have to get into Taki!"

"The original plan has always been Destiny and I. And that's what I mean when I say 'we'." Sasuke said cooly, pulling Destiny along while speaking to Hidan. "You take care of the moths."

"Fuck you, Uchiha. I'm doing this for her, got it, but I'll definitely get you one of these days..." He growled as Sasuke was already out of the tent by then.

"He didn't take it so well." Chuckled Destiny and Sasuke shook his head.

"You are foolish to expect anything else." He sighed and looked up to the afternoon sun. His eyes swept over to Destiny, but she remained quiet for the while.

"You don't have any siblings, do you?"

"No." Said Destiny quietly. "When did you even learn English? I had the feeling that very few people could speak it in Konoha. It was pretty funny when Naruto and Kakashi found me. Naruto, couldn't-"

But at that moment, Sasuke turned around to her quickly, staring into her eyes. "You...have met Naruto?"

"Really, is there a recipe to not meet him? I feel like he will be the person you HAVE to meet at that village."

Sasuke observed her curiously.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but nodded, falling silent for the rest of the walk.

"This is it." Said Sasuke when the sky was almost dark by then. "Seems like this is the tree." He mumbled and pressed against it, but it didn't work, nothing happened. He frowned. Did they take the wrong route? But this tree looked different. It looked like the one Hidan talked about.

"He fooled us. I'll kill him." Sasuke growled and turned around, wanting to stomp back but when he looked over his shoulder, Destiny moved away from the tree and revealed a small entrance.

"You better leave it to me to open secret passages." She giggled, remembering the incident with the wall at the Uchiha shrine. Sasuke sighed, obviously recalling the same, closing his eyes for a second before he walked closer.

"He's not always a complete idiot." Said Destiny gently, earning a frown from Sasuke. "I said not always..." She emphasized but Sasuke's frown didn't decrease. He shook his head, not feeling like discussing this now.

"Put me into your bag once I transformed. And hurry up once we are inside." He said sternly and Destiny nodded, watching Sasuke turning into a kunai. She giggled slightly as she picked it up.

"You know. I like you this way. So much easier to handle. Less- OUCH!" She yelped when the metal turned hot.

"Ow...you're so mean! Fine...have it your way." She mumbled and let him drop into her bag, grinning at the shattering sound. "Hope you get a headache." She called out into it and moved along.

The passage was lit up and the earth smelled like rain, Destiny couldn't help but wonder what the village looked like. It took her some time to arrive another set of stairs connected to a wooden door. She walked up and opened the door slowly, seeing nobody close by, so she hurried, got out and walked ahead to look around for a store, and when she thought she saw one, she quickly aimed there. A woman had just walked inside it, but Destiny saw how she stood behind the window and tapped on her naked wrist angrily before she closed the curtain after turning the door sign the other way, and Destiny was sure it said "closed" now.

It was too late to find a store that sold sake. Destiny sighed. The only other option was to find a pub, and hated the fact that she had to. Alcohol is nothing but trouble. She strolled around, feeling a little lost, but hearing music from somewhere in the distance, she decided to follow the sound and see where it could take her. Music and alcohol were a nice couple most of the times, and indeed, she soon found a large wooden honky-tonk around a sea, surrounded by orange paper lamps. Destiny walked along the footbridge, really liking the scenery of Takigakure so far but that first impression changed as soon as she had entered the dive.

"Whoah, look at that little cutie!"

All heads spun around to her on an instant and the mostly male-crowded pub gave off an atmosphere of sexual tension on the view of the young woman walking closer to the counter. It didn't even take a minute for Destiny to be surrounded by a dozen men smelling like musk and cigars, ordering drinks for the girl and trying to entwine her into a conversation - and their interest grew monumental at her absence of words that they misinterpreted as mysteriousness.

"Here babe, have some of the finest sake that Taki can produce!" Said one of them and pulled her closer.

"No please!" Destiny yelped and shook her head as one of them put a glass of whatever liquid to her lips, simply pouring it into her mouth, whether the girl wanted it or not. He let her go, grinning as some men laughed.

"Yeah, that's what she will look like when I force something else down her throat later!"

Destiny coughed and pushed another hand away but gasped when one man lunged out and knocked the other out as they tried to force another glass of alcohol down Destiny's throat, growling "she's mine!".

And suddenly, ten or fifteen men started to throw punches at each other. Destiny, still coughing, quickly grabbed a glass of sake and rushed over to the lavatory to fill the liquid into a phial, her heart beat faster and faster when she realized she had to go back there again. A soft breeze of wind forced her eyes over to the window.

Perfect.

Destiny quickly climbed out and jumped onto the wooden platform behind the pub and just when she was about to round the corner, six men from the counter appeared in front of her, wearing dirty grins.

"Wanted to leave us so early? Why?" One of them asked.

"We can have some fun. Don't worry. We will be soft." And this comment evoked howling of laughter from the other men. Destiny's heart beat so fast that she had the feeling it jumped out of her throat, she walked backwards but had to stop as she got too close to the water. As soon as one of them rushed ahead and Destiny started to cover her eyes and scream, a scream that was mostly muffled by the music and ignorance of the pub, she felt picked up already. She yelled and wanted to box against the man's chest, but gasped when she saw Sasuke in front of her. Her eyes swept over to the ground, but Sasuke tilted her chin up with his index finger.

"Don't look down." He said sternly and turned around to walk off, but Destiny couldn't help but notice a carpet of red liquid starting to sicker through the wooden panels and into the water, where she guessed the men's dead bodies to be now.


	14. Preparations

Chapter 13: Preparations

Sasuke aimed upstairs as soon as they made it into the tent. He kind of rested his hand against the back of Destiny's head to keep it from moving too much when he walked into the bedroom and put her down onto the bed. Destiny looked at him, seeing stains of blood on his white kimono attire, and though her mouth was constantly gapped open slightly, she hadn't managed to say a word ever since they left Takigakure. Sasuke sat down next to her, inhaling deeply and none of them said anything for the longest while. Until Sasuke broke the silence.

"You do have the Sake, don't you?"

Destiny nodded, looking at him in a way that told stories. Sasuke could feel it. She was scared. Not only scared of what she had to witness, but scared of him. He looked into her eyes, she looked back but quickly turned her head to the side. Sasuke inhaled deeply, wanting to say something but before he knew it, Destiny threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She sniffled, hot tears streaming down her face while Sasuke, still taken aback by the sudden explosion of emotions, glanced to the figure on him, his arms open but away from her, not entirely sure what to do with them. He carefully started to rub her back the next moment, letting her cry against his chest. Both of them remained like this for a fair while until Sasuke's eyes flickered to the door where he saw Hidan standing with crossed arms just like he did earlier this morning.

"So." Hidan glared. "Had a fine evening, yes? And now you two are going to continue your little party here, huh?! Ready to fuck-"

"How stupid are you?" Growled Sasuke. "Just get out." He hissed in an angry undertone, rubbing Destiny's back up and down, trying to soothe her. That's when Hidan heard that Destiny was actually crying.

His arms uncrossed, eyes widened and he rushed over to them.

"Oi! What did you do to her!"

"I did nothing. Stop it!" Sasuke pulled Destiny away from Hidan's attempts of taking her from him.

"Then why is she crying!" Growled the silver head.

"I had to...fight some men trying things with her."

"I'll kill them!"

"No need to." Said Sasuke and both Hidan and he shared a type of eye contact that made it clear to Hidan that Sasuke took care of that already. Hidan sighed and leaned down onto the bed and Destiny crawled over to him once she opened her eyes and realized he was there. Sasuke watched how she cuddled with Hidan, who gladly pressed her against his firm chest to further console her. There was no dirty grin on his face, no smirk out of spite, no territorial combat between them. Not now.

As nice as that moment was, the next morning was bound to be awkward. Destiny felt herself pressed against Hidan's naked and warm chest, and in front of her was Sasuke, still asleep. She glanced around, not sure how to get out of the round bed without having to climb over one of them, or somehow wake them up. She glanced behind, figuring she would crawl backwards,

but Hidan stretched at the subconscious realization of movement and pressed her against his chest even more. Destiny could barely breathe but somehow managed to pry his hands off of her, get underneath the blanket, turn around and crawl through the tunnel in the direction of freedom, but Sasuke's face appeared at the other end suddenly, causing Destiny to squeak.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sasuke, stretching up at the pile in front of him, only Destiny's head was peeping out. The girl sighed a little but decided that she couldn't really explain why she looked like a burrito-roll, and so she just tried to crawl backwards but Hidan peeped her way from his end. He laughed when she gave another squeak of surprise.

When later that day everyone, at some point, met at the kitchen to have something to eat, both Hidan and Sasuke realized that Destiny didn't talk at all while they had breakfast together. Hidan glanced to the sandwiches he prepared, wondering if they didn't taste good, but he soon realized that it must've been yesterday's events that kept Destiny's mind busy. She looked like she was constantly in thoughts, her eyebrows sometimes twitched, but no tone came from her lips. Then suddenly. Hidan's eyes widened, he cleared his throat and got up.

"I'll be right back." He said and rushed out of the kitchen, much to Sasuke's surprise. When Destiny excused herself to the bathroom, Sasuke decided to follow Hidan, and check where his sudden panic came from. He knew why moments later.

"Are you serious." Said Sasuke with crossed arms at the view ahead of him. Hidan whirled around, not expecting Sasuke to have followed.

"Get the fuck back inside, she will be a mess when she sees this!" Said Hidan, trying to get rid off the blood in the grass. Sasuke stared down at him, glaring.

"Don't give me that damn look, Uchiha! Of course I have to sacrifice people, how do you think I'll stay immortal?! And better be lucky I dispose of everyone who sees us here, I'm doing you a big ass favor and it's all for free, so quit complaining!"

"Where's the corpse?" Asked Sasuke and Hidan nudged his chin ahead. "Threw him into that sea over there. Argh. Lord Jashin will be hella mad at me, mad I tell you! I couldn't torture them as much as I wanted to, didn't want anyone to see the damn wounds but gha, I forgot about the blood out here..." Hidan growled and kept kicking at the grass, trying to get rid of the Jashin symbol, rubbing at it with his shoes. Sasuke glanced at him, but decided it was not his problem and so he merely turned around.

"If Destiny sees any of this. I will kick you out." He said darkly but Hidan grumbled a "Yeah, yeah."

"Did you take care of the moths by the way?"

"...Put them in a jar on the nightstand in our bedroom."

"Sasuke?" Destiny called out and was about to walk out of the tent but she ran right into the male. His hands reached to her shoulders and he gently motioned her backwards.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My...my wand." She said softly.

"Ah...yeah." He sighed and walked into the living room with her, pulling out a scroll. With another strange handsign he released the seal and her wand appeared on the ground. Sasuke made no attempts to pick it up, so he gave Destiny the permission to do it. And she did. She picked up her wand and the change of atmosphere couldn't be avoided, it was like the girl started to glow for a brief moment; fuzzy warmth shot through her body.

"You're not going to trick-"

"You've saved my life." Said Destiny gently, looking at Sasuke and he looked back. None of them said another word.

"Accio bag." Destiny then spoke clearly, and on an instant, her bag appeared.

"Where are the moths?" Asked Destiny.

"On the nightstand in Hidan's and my bedroom."

She nodded and summoned the moths, then roamed around in her bag and got out all the other ingredients, including her little teacup sized cauldron. As she had everything with her, she began to brew the potion. Sasuke watched this with utmost curiosity as he sat on the couch, glancing at the liquid that soon turned a pastel pink. Destiny drank it, coughing a little because she really didn't like the flavor.

"How many potions can you brew with that bit of Sake?" Sasuke asked and Destiny responded in Japanese. "About three more." She said, cleaned up he mess and walked out into the winter garden, Sasuke, however, followed her every step, which confused the girl as she sat down by the Koi's pond and swirled her finger around the water, seeing a fish following it curiously.

"Destiny. We need to talk." Said Sasuke firmly and lowered himself down next to her. Just when he wanted to start, Hidan walked in and joined them.

"Oi, did I hear some Japanese again?" He grinned and flopped on the other side of Destiny, despite's Sasuke's glaring. The young Uchiha, however, continued nonetheless.

"I've been wondering about your magic. Because I might need it at some point." Sasuke started. "Is...there a possible way to make somebody forget about something, and alter their memories? Or even control it?"

Destiny nodded. "Yes. There are several ways, actually. I could use Legilimency to infiltrate a person's mind, see their wishes and their fears. Even though witches and wizards don't like the reference, but it's comparable to mind reading, and very useful to see what a person is up to. If I want to change something about them, then one method is memory charms to make a person forget certain things. And another way is the Imperius curse, one of the three unforgivable curses."

"Why is it unforgivable? What does it mean?" Asked Hidan.

"If a witch or wizard uses one of these three curses, they will instantly be sentenced to a lifelong imprisonment. Okay, in the past of course. My father controls politics now and he's very keen on these curses, you see."

Hidan frowned, crossing his arms as well, he seemed interested now, wanting to ask more because he didn't know much of Destiny's life, but Sasuke, being quicker, followed his own questions.

"Why are they so much worse than the rest?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because." Destiny started. "These curses can cause the worst damage in history. Even witches and wizards have some moral, you know? For one, there is the Cruciatus, the one you have seen my father using on me. It is the torturing curse. It will inflict unbearable pain on your victim and it can damage the brain so much that they will remain traumatized and even insane, unable to recover. Bellatrix, I told you about her, has mastered this curse to perfection, torturing one of my classmates's parents into insanity. So much that they didn't even remember they had a child. He had to grow up with his grandmother instead."

Both Sasuke and Hidan frowned; though Hidan wasn't sure whether to be impressed or angry. "Gha, that shit with your father again, that punk! Do witches and wizards even know what pain is!" Hidan growled but Destiny nodded.

"They have to know the meaning of pain in order to torture somebody. The Cruciatus curse cannot be performed without wanting to cause pain, wanting to see and enjoy a person begging for death instead."

"What about the other ones." Asked Sasuke, interrupting Hidan who tried to say something. "What does this Imperius you talked about do?"

"It allows me to control somebody's mind. I can force my will upon them and have them do whatever I want. Whether it's giving me all their money. Or make them leave their home...or force them to kill somebody...no limits. Unless they can fight it, but the Imperius curse is difficult to fight, even trained Aurors, that means the best witches and wizards that fight dark magic, have difficulties with breaking the curse once they have been hit by it. It also depends on the talent of who cursed them, of course. There is no witch or wizard alive that could, for example, ever break the Imperius curses my father can cast."

Sasuke frowned, he wanted to say something but Hidan interrupted him now, as if paying him back.

"What about the other one? The last one?"

"The killing curse. The Avada Kedavra curse will bring instant and painless death to a person. It cannot be deflected, that means all you can hope for is being quick enough to dodge the flash of green light that will instantly shut off all your organs. You can imagine how difficult that is to handle. Those are the three curses. Now...not everyone is able to use them, it requires a lot of skill and...devotion to the dark arts."

Sasuke and Hidan glanced at each other, then back at the girl. "And..." Sasuke started with a cautious tone now that he knew of these curses, and now that he knew Destiny had back her wand.

"Can you... use one of them?" He asked but Destiny did not answer. She looked at him with an unreadable expression while Hidan constricted his eyebrows in concentration, wondering if sweet Destiny could be capable of such things.

"Do you think my father taught me how to give people enchanted hugs?" Is all Destiny commented, looking back to the Koi fish again, ending the conversation this way. Hidan glanced at Sasuke, trying to say something yet again.

"Hidan, leave me alone with her for a moment."

"Oi I need to catch up, I couldn't talk with her for a while, unlike you!" Hidan protested but seeing Sasuke's sudden activation of the Sharingan was enough to make him run out of the winter garden.

"Hm?" Asked Destiny once they were alone and Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

"This makes things so much easier. Look. There is a man, who, in my opinion, is the true cause of events. His name is Danzo. I killed him but of course, in this past he is alive. I want to infiltrate Konoha and kill-"

"Can't we simply alter his memory?" Destiny asked softly but Sasuke shook his head. "He is nothing but evil, make one bad thing forget, the other one will leak through. You'd understand if you knew who he is. But don't worry..." He said softly when he saw Destiny's sad face upon knowing somebody else needed to be killed.

"I will kill Danzo and you will, with the Imperius curse, make the other elders leave the village never to return again. Your true part, however...starts...when it comes to my brother and father." Sasuke looked at her then and Destiny stared attentively.

"I want you to meet my father first. I remember not seeing him around much these days. Now I know why."

"Why?" Asked Destiny.

"You see...the Uchiha clan has always been very powerful, and with power comes mistrust. We have been forced to live among our own so the village could hold us together and keep an eye on us. My father, who was...is...the head of the clan, felt betrayed and so he plans a Coup d'état against the village with my clan. My brother is a peace loving man, he loved his village. And that's why he..." Sasuke inhaled deeply but Destiny stretched out her hand and squeezed Sasuke's arm, and both of them looked at each other.

"I understand." She said softly. Sasuke nodded at her.

"I don't know when he started planning. My father, I mean. That's why it's best if you make him forget about the whole coup. That alone will not be the solution to the problem, though. We also need to convince the Hokage that the Uchiha belong to the rest of the village, so the frustration doesn't lead to where it resulted in the end." Said Sasuke. He stopped for a while, staring to his lap. Destiny knew there was something he did not mention yet.

"Can you...do these things?" He asked and Destiny huffed.

"Do you really believe I travelled back sixteen years with you for nothing?" She chuckled and for the first time, Sasuke paid her a sincere and soft smile.


	15. Stormy Days

Chapter 14: Stormy days

The day passed by quickly. Sasuke and Destiny went through their details over and over again; it was late at night when they still sat together in the living room, talking about infiltrating Konoha.

"Why do you not want to let him in on the plan?" Asked Destiny, referring to Hidan, of course.

"My brother wouldn't have wanted everyone to know the disgrace of the Uchiha." Said Sasuke, sighing at the thought of him. Destiny nodded in understanding, her face shone in the light of the candles. She sipped on her green tea but her eyes wandered ahead to Sasuke, who watched her deeply in thoughts. It almost appeared as though he looked past or through her.

"What are you thinking of?" Asked Destiny softly. Sasuke shook his head. "There is something I didn't tell you" he started and the girl looked up, putting the cup away.

"I was not the last Uchiha. And my brother didn't do it all alone. There is someone else. You didn't see him around at the Akatsuki...but." He cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter who he is. But his plans might be problematic. And I don't know yet if...being me and...you being a witch is enough to stop him, to be honest. Tell me, is it possible to turn back time again in this past, should we fail?"

Destiny shook her head. "No. The hourglass has to complete the first timeline. We would wait for sixteen years for nothing if we failed."

Sasuke inhaled deeply at this information, he even appeared nervous.

"You know." Destiny started. "I thought about why I could see your mother and brother here in this world. And why you could see them. I first thought they were ghosts. But...they can't be. Because only witches or wizards can return as ghosts and...ghosts, well, they are stuck."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke attentively.

"Do you remember what I said about the Deathly Hallows that one day in the kitchen?" Destiny held up her necklace, showing him the symbol again. Sasuke nodded. "About the three brothers?"

"If life taught us something, then it must be the fact that it will go on even in its absence. Death is only the entrance into another world, when our time has come, he will pick us up."

"Like a Shinigami..." Sasuke stated, and Destiny nodded, remembering the term from her studies in history of magic, where they discussed the several gods of death from other cultures.

"You don't believe...my parents are Shinigami, do you?" Sasuke then frowned and Destiny chuckled, shaking her head.

"No. They are not. See, ghosts cannot enter the world of dead completely, for they have decided to remain within their earthbound soul, as bodiless fragments of themselves. But ghosts can usually talk to witches and wizards. It sometimes happens that ghosts return to the muggle world, and sensitive muggles can see them, but they cannot hear the ghosts because of their lack of magic. The curious thing now is, that I am a witch. That means your family could've talked to me, told me whatever it is that they wanted or needed. But your mother and your brother never said a word to me, even though I've asked your mother many times. I first figured it must be because we are still not in a magical dimension; I thought their ghostly nature can't show completely because the energy, that exists in my world, is missing. I don't know if you can follow me...but I believe they are spirits. Spirits are different from ghosts. Spirits are what's left of a life that has been filled with so much energy that even when they have passed away, we can still feel, and very rarely see them. The difference is, Sasuke, a spirit can go on, they can go into the afterlife, a ghost will remain earthbound. Forever."

Sasuke rubbed his head, looking at Destiny in confusion.

"That's good news Sasuke." Destiny said. "Because...I think...if their undead souls would now be trapped in the future...I don't know if the time turner could truly change events, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" She asked when Sasuke just stared at her like an owl. He pursed his lips in thoughts, and then asked "A soul can only exist once?"

"Yes. There will never be two versions of the same soul. There can be two bodies, as you know we do exist in the future. But while we are here, the time there, in the future, stops because the soul of time is with us right now."

"The time does not go on in the future? We will not find ourselves somewhere else other than where we started from?"

"No. That's why we have to relive the sixteen years until we can go back to where we were. Past and future will meet, and then our souls can continue life. During this time, we will gain more knowledge and our souls here can develop, and that can be beneficial for our future selves. We are living embodiments of our souls right now, our true forms are still in the future. That is why we won't age here. The aging process will continue once our souls and bodies are reunited. That's why we have to take special care of ourselves. I know it sounds complicated. This is not a dream of course. We have a body and everything is real. We do exist the same way we existed in the future. I told you, time is complex."

Sasuke nodded with big eyes. "How do you know all these things? You weren't so informed, judging from how much you panicked when I wanted to use he time turner."

"What do you think I did during all these times you found me in the library?" Destiny held up a book and Sasuke glanced to its title: 'Time, Space, and Positions'.

"Well." Sasuke started after a moment, glancing at the clock, then inhaled and rubbed his thighs for a second. "It's pretty late. It's time to go to bed." He said and got up, waiting on Destiny, but she was still curled on the couch, not feeling talked to as she absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair.

"Did you not hear me?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? Yeah you said you'll go to bed. Good night, heh." She smiled but Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I said." He repeated. "It's time to go to bed. That includes you, too."

Destiny blinked. "Can't I decide on my own when I want to sleep?" She huffed and frowned, seeing Sasuke shaking his head.

"No. I don't want you to stay up for too long, we have things to do tomorrow. That's why you will sleep now. Come on." He turned around, the final word has been said, and Destiny sighed and got up, following him.

"Is that your repayment for throwing you into the bag as a kunai?" She asked and grinned but Sasuke merely scoffed, however, his lips twitched slightly again.

"Yeah, I'm not done with you yet. "I hope you get a headache." He imitated her voice but Destiny gasped and laughed.

"Wait, I did that just because you were hot!" Squeaked Destiny, then blushed madly at the way it sounded. Sasuke stood in front of her, raised an eyebrow and Destiny could've sworn she saw him smirking when he turned around and wished her a good night before disappearing into the bedroom.

The scent of fresh rolls and waffles woke up both Hidan and Sasuke the next morning. While the young Uchiha decided to get into the bathroom to take a shower first, Hidan didn't care about that and walked down, following his nose.

"Good morning babe." He purred and hugged Destiny from behind, resting his hands on her hips as he nuzzled his chin in the crook of her neck.

"You have one second to let go of me before you'll have an imprint of this hot pan right here." Destiny murmured and Hidan laughed, however, he let her go.

"Pfshe. So you can cuddle to me when you need it but I can't cuddle to you when I need it?"

"Correct."

"Hah! You and I would be such a damn good match, you should give it a chance." He smirked but Destiny rubbed her temples.

"Please. It's early in the morning, I don't want to start my day with things that are very unlikely." She said and smirked. Hidan smirked back but couldn't respond as Sasuke walked down by then and interrupted.

"What's unlikely?" He asked as Hidan was about to catch the plate of good smelling food that swept in the air, but it went past him and over to Sasuke, but before he could protest, another plate landed in front of his nose, and he couldn't help but compare if the size and amount of food was the same as Sasuke's. For the sake of peace, it thankfully was.

"Ah, nothing." Said Hidan and grinned when Destiny grabbed a chair from the dining room and sat down with the guys.

"Just told Destiny that she has to finally accept that she and I will be a thing and there's nothing she can do about it." Hidan finished. Sasuke's face seemed unreadable when his eyes swept over to Destiny, however, he said nothing and concentrated on the food.

"Not true." Destiny frowned. "You talk nonsense."

"Pfft. You have no clue, sweetheart. I've been praying to Lord Jashin, and trust me when I say that he approves."

"Approves of what." Asked Sasuke in his usual demanding tone whenever he asks something.

"Of me and the witch, of course." Said Hidan as he finished eating the sausages on his plate and began eying up those left on Sasuke's. Both Destiny and Sasuke decided to say nothing to the previously stated, much to Hidan's comfort.

"Sasuke. I have been thinking." Destiny started after she got done eating, but Sasuke shook his head, as if to say "not here." Hidan, not being the fool that everyone expected him to be, picked up on it easily, fuming, knocking his fist onto the table's surface, causing Destiny to jump in her seat.

"What the fuck is it between you two, huh! You always leave me out on everything, I'm sick and tired of this!" He growled but Destiny ducked, not able to take the loud volume. It reminded her of the pub.

"Be quiet, Hidan." Sasuke glared after seeing Destiny's position, but that's when Hidan only started. He rushed up from the table threateningly and Sasuke jumped up as well, the glasses of pumpkin juice fell down and shattered into pieces.

"You wanna try me, fucker?!" Hidan huffed but Destiny yelled. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Hidan and Sasuke stared into each other's eyes while Destiny magically cleaned up the mess around them, then pulled Sasuke away from Hidan.

"Come...come Sasuke..." She whispered but Sasuke did not stop glaring at Hidan, his dark eyes followed he silver head until he disappeared from the kitchen. Both of them walked upstairs, into the library.

"You two..." She sighed. "Please, can't you try-"

"I am not going to try!" Sasuke growled suddenly, aggressively pacing left and right. He turned around to Destiny with a glare, his index finger raised. "One thing. I'm telling you one thing. One more word of him..."

"Please Sasuke..." Destiny sighed. "He feels neglected, I mean, it's sixteen years for him as well-"

"HE SHOULD NOT EVEN BE HERE!" Sasuke suddenly yelled and knocked against a bookshelf and a couple of books fell out, dropping to the floor. Destiny's bottom lip started to quiver as she knelt down and picked them up, but Sasuke wasn't done, he rushed down to her level and growled, forcing her to look at him with his hand reaching to her chin.

"And you. Stop protecting him!" He suddenly hissed, looking into her eyes.

"I'm...I'm not protecting-"

"Yes you are! "He feels neglected, It's sixteen years for him too"" Sasuke repeated her words and forcefully let her go. "So what? This whole mission is not his! It's mine! It's ours!" He panted a little, then sighed again when he saw droplets of tears falling down on a book cover from the lowered head below him.

"Stop crying already..." Sasuke frowned, his tone was a little softer now, but he was still agitated. He heard the girl's unsteady breathing, the little hiccuping sounds from crying, and turned his face to the side, then back to her. She stood upright to put the books back in place while Sasuke was still kneeling down on the floor, staring away. He inhaled deeply and stretched back up, looking to Destiny, and walked closer.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said. Hearing these words caused the girl to spin her head to him. She looked at him in surprise, her lips parted. Sasuke stretched out a hand and carefully caressed the tears away from Destiny's cheek.

"I shouldn't have let my anger out on you." He said but Destiny shook her head.

"You're stressed, I understand...there's a lot at stake for you...I'm sorry for being such a crybaby, it's just I..." She sighed. "I'm scared of loud yelling, and anger directed at me, it reminds me so much of home..." She said with a shaky voice and Sasuke constricted his eyebrows and ran his hand through his hair in distress. He wanted to say something but Destiny shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's...it's okay." She said and forced a smile. "I think I know how to help your mission better." She started and walked off to the armchair to sit down, waving him by with a book tucked in her arm.

Sasuke stood there and just watched the girl for a moment before he walked over to her.

He sat down and watched her flipping through some book pages.

"Destiny." He suddenly said her name quietly and she looked up.

"You...have a good heart." He said, lowering his head a little; his eyes seemed regretful now. Destiny smiled, she reached out and rubbed his arm gently before she leaned over the small round table and turned the book his way.

"Here." She said softly. Sasuke read along. "The supreme discipline of self-charming and transfiguration: turning into an Animagus." He read out. Destiny nodded and pulled the book back, starting to explain.

"Witches and wizards can, with a lot of practice and skills, turn into an Animagus, an animal form. I always wanted to try it out but never found the time to do it. I can't promise, because it's very difficult, but I can definitely try to become an Animagus. And get into the Uchiha compound without being detected, and because they can't feel my chakra, as I'm not a trained ninja, they will not think I used a transformation Jutsu. I believe my Animagus form will be a cat. Because my Patronus is a cat, and they usually are the same forms."

Sasuke shook his head. "Wait wait. So you could morph into an animal, but you cannot choose the form?"

"Right. The form is determined by my characteristics. But I've never read and heard of an Animagus who didn't have the same form of their known Patronus. My Patronus is a cat."

"What's a Patronus?" Sasuke then asked.

"Oh. Sorry. A Patronus is a translucent spirit I can summon to protect me." Destiny smiled. "They're mostly used against Dementors. Dementors" Destiny started, because she saw another confused face of Sasuke, "are foul scary looking creatures, they bring nothing but sorrow and sadness. They feast on human's emotions, soaking out all their happiness and leaving you behind with horrible memories. The worst part is, they can even soak out your soul. You will be alive from the outside but dead from the inside..."

Sasuke frowned, shaking is head at the imagination. "They don't exist here, do they?"

"Yes, they do." Destiny frowned. "Muggles can't see them. There were a couple of Dementors at that forest where we found the shrine. You can often find them breeding in forests, it's no coincidence that most forests have random spots of fog and nebula, and it's no coincidence that people feel extremely depressed when taking a walk through there...anyway. Back to the Animagus." Destiny said. Sasuke stared for a few more seconds before he shook his head, grasping back his concentration

"Yeah, it would be very convenient if your Animagus form could be a cat. Because my clan likes cats. There is a woman, we call her Nekobaa, and she usually got supplies for the Uchiha clan that Itachi and I used to pick up. No one would harm you as a cat. My mother is especially fond of them." Then Sasuke suddenly bit his bottom lip, his face looked like he tried to suppress a small chuckle.

"You'll run into a younger version of me...forgive me for catching you, then. Itachi and I collected paw prints for our cat-encyclopedia." He then couldn't help but chuckle at the memory and Destiny smiled. "That's precious!" She cheered happily. "I love cats. My father never allowed me to have a cat, though." She said and closed the book.

"How long do you think it will take to learn it?"

"I'm not too sure. I never tried. The book says it will take the time a witch or wizard needs. It always depends on skill and talent. Well...I must say I'm not a bad witch." Destiny forced a smile that merely resulted in a straight mouth. "One of the very few good things I inherited from my father."

Hidan and Sasuke have not said a word to each other for the next couple of days, and they've rarely seen Destiny around, which made the whole living-together a little awkward. The only positive thing was, that the tent was big enough to be able to get out of each other's way.

"Here you are." Hidan frowned when he finally found Destiny behind a bookshelf, cuddled in a corner full of pillows. Destiny glanced up and smiled when he flopped down.

"Hey.."

"Why do you keep sitting here in the library? You leave us food in the morning and then you disappear. And that little brat keeps guard, I can't come here." Hidan mumbled.

"How did you manage getting in now?" Destiny chuckled.

"He's taking care of his peachy soft skin in the bathroom and forgot to position a shadow clone, so I came here" Hidan smirked. Destiny smiled at him and yawned. "Well." She said. "I can put the book aside for a moment I guess." And she turned to him. Hidan rested on his elbows and Destiny did the same, stretching a little. They chatted for some time, giggling over a couple of things.

"Haha!" Destiny laughed. "I liked the part best when you said you didn't want to eat that hay. Come on, vegetables aren't so bad."

"They're hell." Hidan frowned, shaking his head. "No. Not even you can change my mind, nuh uh." He shook his head stubbornly, causing Destiny to giggle yet again.

"I miss you around me, chickadee." Hidan then said and sighed.

"Oww." She pouted for him and giggled the next moment, but she noticed how Hidan didn't giggle or smile back at all. He, instead, scooted a bit closer, his arm stretched out to her hips, pulling her against him.

"Hidan, please, stop.." Sighed Destiny and turned her head away, trying to pry his arm off, but he was really muscular and strong.

"Shhh..." He purred, and came closer with his face, his hot breath tickling Destiny's bottom lip, but before he could kiss her, she turned her face away so he only reached her cheek instead. As she had her face turned away from him, Destiny's eyes widened when she saw who was standing ahead of them, and before she knew it, she felt Hidan being ripped away.

"Let me go, bastard!" Hidan yelled, but there was not much to do, Sasuke was inevitable; he kicked him out of the library and stormed back to Destiny, glaring.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Sasuke asked lowly.

"It's really not what you think." Sighed Destiny.

"Oh really? Because it looked a whole lot like what I am thinking." Sasuke raised his voice and suddenly pushed the girl back down onto the pillows. Destiny gasped as she fell over, looking up to Sasuke, absolutely taken aback by his aggression towards her.

"I will not allow you to treat me like that!" Destiny said from below and rushed back up, suddenly pushing Sasuke away from her and he, as he did not expect it, had to take a few steps backwards and even had to use his hands to catch balance again.

"Watch it." Warned Sasuke, rushing closer to her face, narrowing his eyes. "Because I'm in the right mood to-"

"To WHAT?!" Destiny yelled. "Slap me?!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his fists clenched together firmly. He was clearly restraining himself from hurting the girl.

"Instead of helping me, you sit here and MAKE OUT with this idiot!" Sasuke yelled, gesturing behind. But Destiny shook her head again.

"It's just not true, you came in at the wrong time, I wanted him to stop! Sasuke...why do we always have to fight over Hidan, please...we talked about it a couple of days ago...I don't want us to fight...things would be so much easier-"

"If only he were not here." Sasuke finished and narrowed his eyes. "He's distracting you. Like I said he would. Just like I said he would, Destiny. I've had enough."

"You can't kick him out...he has nowhere to go."

"That's not my problem." Said Sasuke bitterly, looking away from the girl.

"Sasuke...please."

"No. He can have my tent. It's time for him to go." Sasuke turned around to walk off but Destiny shook her head and ran up to him, trying to block him.

"No! No, please!"

"Would a girl that didn't enjoy the little session from earlier really cry so much about him right now?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that! Please! Please, you know it in your heart of hearts, you know it's just cruel to kick him out after it's our fault that he's stuck here with us for sixteen years-"

"It's his fault!"

"You don't understand!" Destiny cried out and tried to pull him back yet again, standing in front of the door.

"Get out of my way."

"Sasuke, listen to me, listen! We...we can't lose each other! I told you we have to take care of our bodies! We have to return together because we used the time turner together! We might lose our chances of ever returning if we go different ways!"

This seemed to make Sasuke think. He still panted from his anger, but sighed and moved his weight from his heaving chest to his knees. Destiny, seeing the change of disposition, rubbed Sasuke's arm but he angrily pulled it away and walked off. Even though he was still tense, Destiny knew that it would never ever be a question again of getting rid of Hidan or not, and so she went back to her pillows and continued studying.

It was late at night when Destiny woke up from a sudden loud noise. She raised her head from the book she had fallen asleep on, and her eyes were widened at again, another loud sound. It came from outside. Destiny looked out of the window front, not getting up from her position, however. She was way too scared. Even though she could see nothing but a beach through the enchanted glass, it was raining, and thundering, something the magic could obviously not change. Another loud bang caused her to yelp; she had never heard a storm so loud and vicious, it sounded like it was right next to her. Then, another bang, the library lit up, everything was white, and it was really scary. She instantly pulled the woolen quilt blanket over her head, hiding underneath it. When she couldn't breathe anymore, she slowly lifted the fabric from her face, but almost screamed when a face was right in front of her.

"What are you doing." Frowned Sasuke, he had knelt down to her level, his white skin shining from his naked chest with the next lightning. He raised an eyebrow when Destiny said no word. "Are you scared of thunderstorms?" He asked, a slight tinge of amusement was audible.

Destiny, still underneath the blanket with only her eyes peeping out, nodded softly at Sasuke, and he sighed, glancing out of the window, then back to Destiny.

"Did you...study until you fell asleep here?"

Destiny nodded.

"And then the storm startled you awake?"

Destiny nodded again.

"Ah girl..." Sasuke mused and chuckled, sitting down next to her. Another loud BANG caused her to hide back underneath the blanket.

"Destiny. Look here." Said Sasuke softly. Destiny did, her eyes swept over to him. Sasuke stretched his arm out.

"Lightning is a very helpful element once you tamed it." He said and suddenly, a small ball of blue light started to form in his hand. It made the same chirping sound that Destiny heard and saw before, but she instantly pulled the blanket over her head again. Sasuke chuckled but gently tucked the blanket away so her head was visible, the small light still in his hand.

"It's called Chidori. You've seen it before."

"And I saw what it can do" said Destiny in awe, but the beautiful chirping melody, that began to sound peaceful, drew her closer. The blue light reflected in her eyes, her mouth gapped open in curiosity and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she looked like a kitten exploring the world. Watching the light turning in the palm of Sasuke's hand combined with the sound of chirping birds made Destiny really tired again, and slowly, without knowing, she fell back into the pillows. When she woke up the other day, she saw Sasuke next to her, having stayed with her throughout the stormy night.


	16. Destiny the cat

Chapter 15: Destiny the cat

As soon as Destiny moved around in the pillows, Sasuke opened his eyes, being a ninja does make oneself sensitive to such things, or so Destiny thought.

"Good morning." Said the girl with a smile as Sasuke sat up.

"Good morning." He said gently, looking at her for the split of a second, then got up and offered his hand to her. Destiny looked at him but took his hand with a smile, and Sasuke pulled her up.

"I'll take a shower, then fix something to eat for us." Said Destiny and Sasuke nodded, walking out of the library with the girl, but aimed downstairs and out of the tent, having realized that he hasn't been out for a while. His eyes wandered around the beautiful horizon, the earth smelled wet and the air smelled fresh. And for a while, Sasuke dwelled in the thought of his family, and what they'd possibly be doing right now. His life could've been so different. But destiny is granting him a second chance. Destiny.

"Sasuke? Are you not listening?" Asked Destiny as she looked out of the tent. Sasuke shook his head, being caught off guard. How long has he been thinking?

"I've been standing here for a minute, telling you that breakfast is done." She said and walked out to him. Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, walked past her, stopped, looked at her over his shoulder, then continued his way back inside and over into the kitchen.

"Holy shit this is delicious!" Groaned Hidan when he stuffed himself with bacon and scrambled eggs. Destiny noticed that Sasuke didn't eat a lot.

"It's probably not very traditional, right? I'll try to cook Japanese food one of these days, I'm sure there's a recipe book up there in the library." She said to Sasuke.

"Hm? Oh. No, it's not that. Don't worry." Said Sasuke, continuing to eat. Destiny glanced at him for a while but she said nothing. Hidan smelled his chance.

"I think today should be hanging-out-with-Hidan-day." He said. Sasuke's eyes swept over to him for a brief moment, not able to suppress the sharpness in his glance, but the silver head didn't catch it.

"Oh..." Destiny sighed softly. "I'd love to, Hidan, but I'm really busy. I'm trying to learn some important and useful magic."

"Meh..." Hidan sighed, and Destiny suddenly smiled.

"But if you want, I can study in the winter garden instead, so I'm accompanying you while you swim. You've been in the pool a couple of times, and I mean, the weather in the winter garden is always sunny."

Hidan nodded with a bright grin. "That sounds about right chickadee." He said, throwing Sasuke a victorious smirk, but Sasuke only responded with a blank and unamused stare.

"I..." Sasuke started. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Be careful Sasuke." Said Destiny. "Remember what I told you. And please, don't risk anyone seeing you, or the Uchiha crest." She pointed to Sasuke's back.

"It was only luck that...you...got rid of everyone who saw you that night in Takigakure."

Sasuke glanced at her but he pulled off his shirt and got up, leaving a growling Hidan behind.

"So vain..." He murmured and angrily stole Sasuke's bacon, ignoring Destiny's in disbelief raised eyebrow, probably at the fact that Hidan never heard of the word "shirt".

The hours passed and Hidan and Destiny had spent most of the time in the winter garden. Hidan swam around in the pool while some cocktails magically swept in the air, making his life as comfortable as possible. At some point, Destiny excused herself though, not able to take the hot temperatures anymore.

"Hidan, I'll get back inside, the sun makes me tired." She said gently and packed the book under her arm.

"Ah, why? Why won't you come here into the pool, it'll make you feel good." Hidan said, and Destiny did contemplate for a second, but then shook her head.

"I have no time to amuse myself, this is really important." She tapped onto the book's leathery cover. Hidan sighed, clearly not agreeing with seeing and letting Destiny go, but he knew he had no choice as she already made her way back inside. "Alright babe."

Destiny walked on, then stopped, walked backwards and frowned at him. "You should get out soon, too. You'll get a sunburn. Your skin looks irritated already."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Said Hidan, slurping on another cocktail. Destiny chuckled and shook her head before she walked off, not to be seen anymore.

"Where is she?" Said a voice in the winter garden hours later suddenly. Sasuke, obviously having returned from his walk, paced over to Hidan, glancing at him and his sunburnt self.

"Ghah this shit hurts! Huh? What? Destiny...uhh I don't know, she's been here with me for some time but then the sun, and-ARGH!" He grumbled when he moved too fast.

"She's not upstairs." Said Sasuke. "I've checked the library twice. She's not in the bedrooms either, not in the bathroom. And she's not in the kitchen."

"Did you check the living room?" Asked Hidan but Sasuke blinked, not feeling like having to answer this at all, as the only way to get into the winter garden was through the living room.

"Alright, alright. Let's find her." Said Hidan, and both him and Sasuke walked off, looking throughout the whole tent. Hidan went upstairs and searched around in the library, while Sasuke took over the rest. Both of them met downstairs again after a while, completely out of breath and obviously unsuccessful.

"Didn't find her!" Said Hidan in a rushed voice and Sasuke frowned, glancing over to the tent's entrance, seeing that it wasn't closed. His eyes instantly widened.

"Fuck!" Hidan growled. "Do you think someone kidnapped her when she was taking a breath?!" Hidan asked with panic in between his words, while Sasuke instantly ran on ahead, but hearing Hidan behind him caused him to turn around again.

"Where the fuck did that cat come from?!" He asked, pointing to a beautiful white cat with long fur. It meowed up to them, but Sasuke walked past him, a slight grin on his lips.

"That's not just a cat." He said and watched how the cat purred around his legs, meowing up to him again.

"What do you mean this is not just a cat?! Doesn't look like a cow to me!" Hidan frowned. "We have to look for Destiny you little punk!"

"We don't." Said Sasuke with a sigh. "Here she is." He pointed to the cat that now looked like it was giggling, holding its paw to the tiny and cute face. The cat's lines distorted and stretched, and suddenly, a smiling and chipper Destiny stood in front of them, instantly running over to Sasuke, throwing his arms around him.

"I've made it!" She squeaked while Sasuke caught her, unable to suppress a smile as he rubbed her back encouragingly.

"Good job." He said, letting go when Destiny stopped hugging him.

"COULD." Hidan started with a growl. "somebody tell me what the fuck that was all about?!"

"Sure!" Smirked Destiny, morphing back into a cat, dashing ahead at Hidan and clawing his sunburnt skin.

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He cussed and ran after the bushy tailed cat, though he swayed to the side as the cocktails now seemed to show effect. Sasuke stood in the distance and watched them with a content and satisfied expression on his face. He inhaled deeply, walked out of the tent again, and knew that the horizon was going to change soon. Very soon indeed.

While Hidan was already asleep quite early in the evening, Sasuke and Destiny both sat in the big bedroom, talking about the next day.

"Are you sure you're ready." Asked Sasuke but Destiny nodded. "The sooner the better, right? I'm so excited." Destiny smiled but Sasuke sighed. "I..." He started, lowering his head, looking to his lap.

"I trust you." He then said, looking up while Destiny smiled softly, rubbing his arm again, as she sometimes did.

"I will try my best to not disappoint you. But I don't know how long it will take me."

"Destiny..." Sasuke started again. She looked up once more.

"Please be careful. Use the magic on them when they're asleep. That's our weakness. As soon as an Uchiha's eyes are open, they will catch what you're up to. And they won't hesitate to...kill you." He said but Destiny nodded. "I know, I know. You told me already...six times?" She giggled but Sasuke sighed.

"This is just an adventure for you, hm?" He asked softly but Destiny shook her head.

"No, but it's still very exciting for me." She said gently, looking at Sasuke's concentrated expression.

"Sasuke. Don't worry. We will make it, I promise." said Destiny encouragingly, seeing how Sasuke's face shot over to her. Both of them looked into each other's eyes for a while, until Destiny decided to break the eye contact.

"What's...happening in your world at the moment?" Asked Sasuke then, but Destiny shook her head.

"I have absolutely no clue...I'm probably stuck with the Lestranges...I didn't grow up with my father for most of my life. He entrusted me to them when I was just a baby. I met him when I was fourteen, I believe. The past six years were nothing but sheer horror for me..." Destiny shook her head.

"The Lestranges are that couple you talked about, right? Bellatrix or something like that was the woman's name."

"Yes." Destiny nodded. "She was delighted to know she could be taking care of me, her Lord's daughter. But she was also very strict...she tried everything to make me fall in love with her nephew, that was her way to bind me and my father to her blood and family. Crazy woman, I'm telling you. Crazy woman..."

"And that...nephew. Draco, if I'm not mistaking...?"

Destiny nodded.

"Was he...in love? With you?" Sasuke asked, glancing into Destiny's eyes, and she nodded again. "Yes, he was. Probably still is, I mean, I left him at the wedding not so long ago. He tried to ask me out for years, but I always refused, much to Bellatrix's dislike.

But I just couldn't give him a chance, he was everything I hated. In Bella's eyes, Draco and I were fated to be. She couldn't take too drastic methods of forcing me, though. As we all had to live in secrecy. When she tortured the Longbottoms, I told you about it, the ministry thought they caught them, but they didn't, they were there during their hearing but somehow, before they could've been sent into Azkaban, they managed to break free. Bella didn't want to give up on raising me, you see."

"But why did she even torture these people?"

"Well, my father was destroyed by a boy, Harry Potter. My father lost his power and disappeared and nobody knew where he was. Bella and Rodolphus, her husband" Destiny said when Sasuke didn't know who she was talking about. "Rabastan, who's Rodolphus's brother and..." She kind of winced upon saying his name.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke, but Destiny shook her head, something was wrong, clearly wrong.

"Destiny...are you okay?"

Destiny nodded. "Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan...and Barty Crouch Junior...tortured the Longbottoms because they believed them to know where my father was. That's why. I will tell you the whole story someday." She yawned, activating Sasuke's yawn as well.

"Alright." He said. "You should try to get some sleep. It's late. Good night." Sasuke yawned again and got up, walking out of the room. Destiny waved at him and smiled, but her smile disappeared as soon as Sasuke closed the door.

She was scared. Utterly scared of the mission. She couldn't tell Sasuke about the truth, couldn't tell him that she was terrified seeing those red eyes, and having to enter a whole nest full of them didn't seem like a lot of fun. She turned around a couple of times, thinking of it over and over again. She couldn't sleep.

Sasuke stretched in his bed, still awake, he stared up the ceiling, unable to find rest. His head peeped up, and before he knew it, he saw a fluffy white cat curling against his chest. With a soft smile, he closed his eyes, listening to the purring sound that rocked them both to sleep.

"You've got your wand?"

"Yes."

"You got everything you need?"

"Yeheess."

"And you are sure you-"

"Sasuke, please! We are ready to go. You'll have enough trouble explaining things to Hidan, better safe some energy for that." Destiny giggled. It was early in the morning when Sasuke and Destiny both stood outside on a lonely hill, looking over towards Konoha.

"It looks so peaceful." Said Destiny and Sasuke nodded with a sigh, biting his bottom lip at a thought.

"I know you feel useless. But you're not. You will have to take care of Danzo." Said Destiny. "You said it yourself. He's the true cause of evil. Did you leave a shadow clone behind for Hidan?"

Sasuke nodded. His eyelids lowered in determination, and he seemed more distant again. "Let's go."

"Oi, look. What's that? There. In the distance."

"Just a stray cat."

Destiny walked ahead into the village. It looked a bit different than before. It was as big and most houses were the same, but she could feel that it was a previous version. Destiny let go of the mouse in her mouth, seeing it running off. She looked after it for a short while, the mouse looked back, but eventually disappeared somewhere. Destiny felt nervous. She glanced over to the direction of the Uchiha compound, and started making her way there, having to dodge a couple of people trying to pet her or even pick her up.

Once Destiny was there, she almost gasped to see how lovely, how vivid, how stunning the compound was when it was filled with people. It was crowded with black haired men wearing the Uchiha crest on their backs, children with women talking to each other, some ice cream fell down the ground and a puppy ran there to lick it up. Destiny sat down and stared at the beautiful architecture of life in front of her.

"Itachi-San!" Came a voice from behind. Destiny turned around and looked up to a young Sasuke Uchiha ripping on a man's arm to pull him ahead. Destiny's eyes twinkled when she saw the now live face of Itachi Uchiha, smiling softly.

"What is it Sasuke?" He said with a sigh.

"Look! It's another cat for our cat encyclopedia!" Sasuke cheered and knelt down to Destiny, and Destiny meowed at him, purring around his legs.

"What a sweetheart." Said Itachi with a smile, kneeling down to Destiny's level. He carefully reached his hand out to her, but Destiny gladly extended her paw to him, causing Sasuke to slightly squeak in joy.

"Look! It's like she knew what you'd try to do, Itachi-San!" Sasuke chirped and Destiny meowed happily; both hers and Itachi's eyes met and for the strangest moment, she felt extremely weird. Itachi smiled once they broke eye contact and covered Destiny's paw in black ink. Sasuke opened a book and Itachi gently pressed Destiny's paw onto the page.

"We got it!" Cheered Sasuke. "We need to assign her a name though!" He added.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke looked at the cat that was meowing at the both of them. "I don't know Itachi-San. I can't think of a name. What should we call her?" Sasuke asked and patted through her fur.

"I think..." Itachi looked at the cat. "Destiny would be a beautiful name."

Destiny's heart skipped a beat.


	17. At the compound

Chapter 16: At the compound

Sasuke and Itachi were almost out of sight again when Destiny caught her breath. She couldn't believe it. Was this just a strange coincidence? It couldn't be. Itachi couldn't just call her Destiny out of nothing, no, there was no such thing as coincidences. Or was it just that? Destiny quickly dashed after them, pawing at Sasuke's foot once she caught up.

"Meow!"

"Itachi-San! She's following us." Said Sasuke and knelt down to Destiny's level. She raised up and rubbed her head against Sasuke's chin. "Meow!"

"Awww!" Sasuke chirped, hugging the cat to himself while Itachi chuckled, shaking his head at his younger brother.

"Can't we keep her Nii-San? Please? Pleaaasee!"

"Sasuke..." Itachi sighed again. But Destiny rubbed her head along Itachi's legs. The latter bent over and picked Destiny up, looking into her face.

"Seems like you really like me and my brother, hm?" He asked and Destiny licked the tip of his nose, causing both brothers to laugh. Itachi carefully put Destiny into Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke held her close as they made their way back home.

"You know this decision is not mine, though." Said Itachi.

"Mom loves cats! She said she wanted to have a cat." Mused Sasuke as he patted through Destiny's fur. "Are you hungry Destiny?" He asked her and Destiny meowed again.

"She probably didn't eat for a while" frowned Sasuke, clearly worrying.

"Just how do you even know she's a girl?" Asked Itachi and Sasuke snickered, wanting to raise Destiny's leg but she hissed at him, causing Itachi to laugh out loud and Sasuke sure did not try again. Both of them took off their shoes as they walked into their house, greeting their parents with a respectful bow.

"What do you have there, Sasuke?" Asked his mother, and Destiny meowed up to her. She couldn't help but notice that Mikoto, alive, was downright a beautiful woman.

"We found a cat and she didn't want to leave our side anymore. We called her Destiny." Said Itachi as he patted Destiny's head. Mikoto walked up to her, inspecting her curiously.

"My, what a beautiful and graceful cat she is! She's not injured, is she?" Asked the woman and Sasuke handed her over. Mikoto observed Destiny carefully, squeezing her paws, raising an eyebrow at her boys when she saw some stains of black ink on the cat, and both Sasuke and Itachi whistled and looked into different directions. Destiny rubbed her head against Mikoto's cheek then, giving her a kitty kiss, and that's when she had made it into the woman's heart.

"She's such a beautiful addition to our family." Said Mikoto with a smile later, as her husband glanced over to the white cat lapping up some milk. He watched her, but his interest did not last long, his eyes went out of the window in concentration while Mikoto sat down in front of him, stretching her hand out to his, sort of like Destiny did with Sasuke here and then.

"Fugaku...what is it? You've been so...enormously depressed lately. Or is it just me?"

Fugaku shook his head. "I'm just starting to think that our clan is nothing but a tool for the village, to be used whenever it wants and to be disposed of whenever needed...the hatred towards us is unbearable. They still believe it's our fault." He murmured and Destiny perked her ears back, listening carefully. But there was nothing more to listen to, as Mikoto did not say anything back, but instead, called out everyone to eat.

Sasuke instantly dashed into the kitchen but Itachi held onto his collar so he couldn't run ahead, then he let go and Sasuke stumbled against his father, who turned around to him with a scolding frown as Sasuke smiled sheepishly, then glared at Itachi who chuckled and ruffled through Sasuke's hair. "That's what you get for being so overly motivated to be served first, little brother."

"But Nii-San!" Sasuke sighed and sat down, trying to suppress the pouting as Destiny watched with her heart aching a little. Itachi and Sasuke were so adorable together. The family started to eat while Destiny observed them, sometimes seeing Sasuke throwing a glimpse over to her, as if waiting on the best moment to give her something to eat, but didn't know how to do it without anyone noticing. To make it easier for him, Destiny turned around and cuddled down, she was stuffed from the milk anyway.

"Mother, I have to go now." Said Itachi gently after putting away his dishes and Mikoto nodded.

"Yes, I know dear. Take care. And don't be late." She said, randomly dusting Itachi off but he quickly moved away from her grasp, causing Sasuke to giggle and Mikoto to sigh softly as she watched her son walking off glancing through the window. Fugaku's eyes followed him as well, but he seemed to be in different thoughts than his wife.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, looking to the clock, then back to his father.

"...I'll go train. I'll be out by the sea" said Sasuke, full of motivation and hope for a response, but Fugaku did not even look at Sasuke. Mikoto, noticing this, smiled and nodded at her son. "Go on dear."

Sasuke glanced at her, his big dark eyes went to his father, but he pressed his lips together and got up wordlessly, it broke Destiny's heart to see it. She walked ahead and followed Sasuke outside, and he didn't seem to notice until he turned around.

"Destiny!" He smiled and waited on her. Destiny meowed gently and walked next to Sasuke, seeing him in a better mood now that he wasn't alone. He walked downstairs and onto a wooden platform, a sea around it, and Destiny stepped closer but Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you can't stay here, I don't want you to fall into the water or get burnt." he said and picked her up, putting her further into the distance.

"Don't move." He said, and Destiny couldn't help but notice that commanding tone he already carried at this age. She giggled quietly when Sasuke turned around a couple of times to make sure she's staying where she's at, but Destiny didn't budge. She watched from afar, seeing him inhaling deeply, then breathing out a small ball of fire. He did this a couple of times, and it was very impressive in her opinion. Her eyes then swept to her left, she noticed they weren't alone anymore. Fugaku stood in the distance with crossed arms and watched, his straight mouth didn't form into the slightest bit of expression, something that Destiny knew of the later Sasuke all too well. Just when Destiny felt happy that Fugaku came here to watch or maybe even help his son, she saw how he shook his head at the boy, then simply turned around and walked off. Sasuke, now realizing that his father was there, turned around with a bright smile, but that smile vanished when he saw that his father left the scene wordlessly. There weren't enough tears to cry to do this situation justice, and Destiny felt the brooding anger in her rising, not able to understand how Fugaku could be so cold towards his son. She instantly ran over to Sasuke, who lowered his head and sat down, letting his feet dangle in the water. Destiny climbed into his lap and licked his cheek, and Sasuke hugged the cat to himself tightly. After a while, he got up and Destiny thought they would be returning back home now, but instead, Sasuke put her down where he did once before, then walked back to the sea. He continued training until the sunset began throwing off its beautiful colors, and soon, Itachi stood behind Sasuke.

"Nii-San!" Cheered Sasuke and Itachi chuckled, opening his arms for his brother and he instantly ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's time to go home now. I see you weren't alone?" Itachi glanced over to Destiny and smiled, hearing how Destiny meowed happily. Sasuke nodded and walked over to her, picking the cat up, and together they made their way back home. Food was already put down on the table, however, just for Sasuke and Itachi.

"What about father? And you?" Asked Itachi once he realized.

"I'm not hungry and your father went to bed early." Said Mikoto and sat down with the boys. "How was training, dear?" She looked at Sasuke but Sasuke merely nodded and occupied his mouth whilst eating. Itachi glanced at his brother, then over at Destiny, and started to eat as well.

"Oh? Don't you like your food?" Asked Mikoto when she saw that Destiny didn't touch the bits of raw fish she put into a bowl for her. Destiny meowed but walked away from the bowl, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Maybe she's not used to Japanese food, mother." He said, and Destiny's eyes rushed over to him again but Itachi didn't look at her.

"Maybe." Chuckled Mikoto with a smile. "I've never seen such a beautiful cat before." She said and patted Destiny's head, who sat there with her fur fluffed up proudly from her chest.

"Well then, boys." Mikoto looked to the clock, seeing that Itachi and Sasuke started tickling each other after having finished their meals.

"Sasuke, I want you to go to bed in fifteen minutes. You can play in your room until then." She said gently and Sasuke nodded, giving his mother a goodnight hug before he walked off into his room. Itachi and Mikoto looked at each other, but none of them said a word once Itachi got up and left. Destiny watched him, her eyes followed his every step. She wanted to get up and follow, but while Mikoto was cleaning the dishes, she mumbled something under her breath.

"What should I do..." But that's about all the woman said. Destiny looked up, then walked around her legs and purred, causing Mikoto to lean down to the cat and smile. "Sometimes I wish I were a cat. Your lives are so easy. You teach us not to worry over pointless things." She smiled and Destiny rubbed her head against Mikoto's hand, seeing her turning away, wiping off something from her face with her sleeve, and Destiny was sure it was a tear.

Destiny got up and strolled around, passing by Sasuke's room, who was playing with a stuffed dinosaur, and Destiny made a mental note to ask him about that later on. She meowed happily and Sasuke stopped playing with the dinosaur and turned his full attention to the cat. His big dark eyes reflected nothing but joy and content, making Destiny's heart cringe.

"Hello Destiny, have you come here to accompany me?" Sasuke asked and Destiny meowed happily and walked up to him, purring against his face and Sasuke smiled, even hugging her to his chest while nuzzling his nose into her fur. Destiny licked his cheek, then walked back and softly headbutted Sasuke's dinosaur.

"You want to play?" Sasuke asked with a smile and Destiny meowed again, sitting on her hind legs and swatted at the dinosaur's tiny arms that Sasuke used to poke her paws with. He giggled heartily when Destiny punched the dinosaur and it fell over and Destiny lay on top of it, closing her eyes when Sasuke patted her head, then yawned. As if he heard it, Itachi walked into Sasuke's room and sighed.

"You're still up? It's time to sleep Sasuke. But I believe I told you that five minutes ago." He raised an eyebrow, then walked into the room.

"Ah. I see you have a visitor." Itachi said and looked down to Destiny, smiling softly as he tucked Sasuke into the bed and, and Destiny found that pretty strange, poked his forehead. Sasuke snickered, but his eyes went over to Destiny who jumped up onto the bed and curled down below Sasuke's feet. Itachi patted through Destiny's fur, then switched off the light, but he did not close Sasuke's door once he walked out. Destiny waited for a while, she realized that the sounds in the kitchen had stopped, and she glanced over to Sasuke, who was asleep already.

For a brief moment, she thought about staying here. Sasuke needed her, but of course, the older Sasuke needed her a lot more. She kept on thinking about his father, and found herself trapped in the feeling that she had no sympathy left for him, judging by the short while she had to observe him. She did not want to dislike Fugaku, but the brooding anger in the pit of her stomach over what she saw by the sea made it very difficult to think of him in a different way. He was so cold. She would have to start with him first. After another while that seemed like ages, Destiny slowly got out of Sasuke's bed and walked out of his room. She had to think how she could open the doors, but oddly, they were opened a slight bit. Destiny glanced to the left and right as she walked into the bedroom of Sasuke's parents and of course they were asleep, Fugaku hugged his wife from behind, his stern face not even taken off when he rested. Destiny waited for a few more seconds, just to make sure that he did not know she was here. And slowly, and without a word, she morphed into her human form, her wand in her hand. Just when she was about to cast the spell, Fugaku turned around, facing her, but his eyes were closed. Destiny's heart beat rapidly, her breathing became unsteady, and before he could open his eyes, she whispered.

"Obliviate."

A silvery steam of haze-like light was pulled out of Fugaku's mind, it disappeared into the tip of Destiny's wand. Just when Fugaku opened his eyes with the Sharingan activated, believing he had seen or heard something, he saw Destiny the cat looking at him with innocent and big eyes. He stared at her with his Sharingan, but shook his head. She was just a cat, it was just a dream. With a soft smile, he turned around to his wife and cuddled to her from behind again, while Destiny walked around, wondering if she should use the memory charm on Mikoto as well, but as she sat in front of her, she saw that Mikoto's eyes were not closed, she smiled at Destiny and mouthed a "thank you."

Destiny's jaw gapped open, but she had no time to think about it, as she quickly ran over into Itachi's room, whose door was opened as well. She looked around, not seeing him anywhere, and before she had time to look around more, she saw that Itachi's door closed, him standing next to it, and he looked over to her with his Sharingan activated.

Destiny's heart beat faster, she walked backwards, looking up to his red and scary eyes.


	18. Dream's reality

Chapter 17: Dream's reality

Destiny instantly ran under the bed, her heart beat fast, she didn't know what to do, she stood no chance against those eyes, those scary eyes.

"Come out, Destiny." Said Itachi but Destiny did not budge. Was it all a trap in the end? Was the hero that Sasuke thought Itachi to be nothing but a cruel monster, trying to get rid of her now? Was she endangering his plans?

"Destiny." Commanded Itachi, and Destiny knew that she had to fight. He could catch her if he wanted to, and as a cat she really couldn't do much. She walked out of her hiding spot, stood in the distance in front of Itachi, then morphed into her human form.

Her glare was directed at Itachi, she had her wand in her hand, ready to attack anytime.

Itachi merely looked at her with his Sharingan still activated, then chuckled softly.

"But Destiny, what are you doing. Do you believe I will hurt you?" He asked and sighed.

"Then why do you have your Sharingan activated." Asked the girl, and she had to realize that, for the moment, she sounded as nonchalantly commanding as Sasuke.

"I've had it activated the the second your eyes and my eyes had met this morning." Said Itachi gently. You felt it too, did you not?" He asked but Destiny frowned, not understanding. Itachi walked closer but Destiny protectively raised her wand, he held up his hands, showing he was to do no harm as he slowly and carefully stepped ahead, sitting down on his bed, then patting the spot next to him, wanting her to sit down as well. Destiny stared at him suspiciously, but she eventually lowered her wand and walked over to Itachi, sitting down. For some strange reason, she couldn't help but to trust him.

"You must have many questions." Said Itachi gently, and Destiny nodded with big eyes.

"As you've told Sasuke everything about spirits..." He started, and chuckled when Destiny gasped, for how could he know?

"We will get there. The Sharingan itself is a very spiritual technique, Destiny. And you are a very spiritual person. The moment you stepped into Konoha, you could, for that reason, feel the energy, and my spirit could manifest itself into your dreams because you were something like a projector. I had no language as a spirit, I could not speak to you, so pictures had to suffice. Unfortunately you were scared of what you've seen, and I was foolish to think you could not be. Itachi sighed.

"But you were curious, that was my luck. So I tried to lure you into the compound with the Sharingan, only you could see it because you are a witch. I knew Sasuke was there, Sasuke was the one I wanted you to meet, Sasuke was the one I wanted to show what's in our parent's closet, he was still too full of hatred and plans of destroying Konoha. I had to get you there. You followed, but then you saw Sasuke on a pole, and that scared you and you ran away. So next, my mother tried to get you, she managed it, and you followed her to the compound again." Itachi then patted her head suddenly. "You were very brave." He said softly and Destiny blushed with a smile while Itachi went on.

"And Sasuke was there again. My mother wanted to get you two into the house but...you know how Sasuke took it. He thought you were an intruder, someone curious who finds it funny to visit that place."

Destiny nodded again but Itachi went on.

"And then the Akatsuki found out about what you are. It was both luck and misfortune on my end, because I now had to take more drastic methods, but it was difficult and it took us some time to manifest ourselves again, because you were out of Konoha, and our spirits were strongest where the energy allowed it to be, namely at the compound, where other Uchiha's were. I was too weak to manifest myself anywhere else, and you will soon understand why. Whereas my mother, on the other hand, was able to manifest herself because of your spiritual energy. So she could lure you out again, and luckily, at that point, Sasuke followed you and trusted you enough. So you two found the shrine, and once Sasuke finally understood that he had to activate his Sharingan and touch the Uchiha's crest on the wall, he could read the text, and only then could see me." Itachi said gently.

"He never told me what it read." Whispered Destiny and Itachi smiled. "You will understand soon, I believe."

"Why...why can you tell me all of these things? You are much younger than the man I have seen in my dreams, how is it you know who I am?"

"When you fell through the portal and into Konoha in the future, I could manifest myself into your dreams." Itachi repeated. "Because of your spiritual energy. With my Sharingan activated, a part of me could remain manifested within you, for I hoped that Sasuke would, and I'm sorry that he did, use his Sharingan on you. I thought this was the bridge to contact him, but unfortunately, he used the Tsukuyomi on you to torture you instead of showing you simple illusions to scare you, and his will of torturing must have clashed with my will of speaking to him, it again clashed with your magical abilities and then you've seen what happened, instead of reliving a positive memory of mine, Sasuke and I accidentally made you relive a horrible memory of yours. The only good thing was, that a part of me could also manifest into Sasuke that moment."

Destiny's eyes widened, the puzzle started to complete itself slowly.

"And." Itachi continued. "then you've told Sasuke about the time turner. And I knew this was the chance that I needed, I knew this was the only way for me to manifest myself within myself, which I have been waiting on to happen. It happened yesterday, when you as a cat locked your eyes with mine, and my Sharingan reflected my own."

Destiny's eyes widened. "But" she started. "Your mother knows too, how...?"

Itachi smiled. "It's very strange how much love can manifest itself too, isn't it? And the Sharingan is the very embodiment of love...well, she does not have the Sharingan. And it's not so important that you understand why she can see you, but she will forget that you have helped her, she will forget about you once you return to your future self. While I, on the other hand, I have to be forced to forget." He smiled at Destiny.

"You mean...I...you still want me to use the memory charm on you?"

Itachi nodded. "It has to happen, sweet Destiny. My older spirit is remaining in my younger body at the moment, and I don't think that's healthy, nor do I know if it's not hindering the completion of the time turner's timeline, we should not take the risk. But don't fret. We will see each other in the future, will we not?" He asked, and Destiny smiled now. Itachi looked at her, and suddenly wrapped his arms around Destiny tightly, pulling her into a strong and warm hug.

"You've changed our lives. And Sasuke was absolutely right when he said you have a good heart. I promise I will try my best to return the favor in the future." Itachi whispered softly and Destiny wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Where is Sasuke now?"

"About two miles from here, fighting with Danzo. He's doing okay so far. You need to run straight ahead out of the main entrance from Konoha, then take a turn to the left and into the forest." Said Itachi. "I have taken care of the other elders today. You don't need to go there." He added and Destiny's eyes widened once more, and even though she never saw Itachi fight, she knew he was a capable shinobi. She knew that when he said he had taken care of the other elders, he had taken care of them. She knew nothing of Itachi, yet she felt like he had always been here for her. She trusted him.

"Well, another positive thing is that you won't be able to spy on our conversations anymore, right?" She giggled quietly and Itachi nodded with a chuckle. "Once you use the memory charm on me, the manifestations will dissolve. And you and Sasuke can continue to pretend that you don't like each other at all without me knowing." Itachi winked, causing Destiny to blush severely.

"I really like you, Itachi. I wish I had a brother like you." She sighed as she raised her wand to his head, inhaling deeply. "Ready?"

"Ready." And Itachi smiled, closing his eyes. Destiny paused for a moment, looking at him, wishing she would not have to do it, but she eventually said the words.

"Obliviate." She whispered softly, and Itachi's memory on events started to dissolve, and disappear into the wand. When Itachi opened his eyes again, he saw the cute, fluffy, white cat jumping onto the door handle and casually walking out of his room. He rubbed his eyes, wondering why he felt so incredibly tired, and simply lay back down to sleep again. Destiny walked over to Sasuke's room, sighing a bit as she jumped up on his bed, looked at his face and licked his cheek one last time. He would wake up and realize Destiny the cat was gone, and would never return again.

Quick, quick, Destiny ran. She tried to pick up Sasuke's scent, looking around left and right for the main entrance and ran the way back she came from. Itachi said Sasuke was okay, but that could change within the shortest time. She sniffed around in the air, her ears perked back, and she dashed on away, out of Konoha. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, she ran for a few miles and took the said left turn into the forest once she had seen it and dashed ahead. Suddenly, noises. Destiny's heart beat faster and faster, she came closer to the noises of the fight, and there they were, bloody and deeply entwined in a combat, Sasuke with another man, another man with red eyes, and she knew it was Danzo. Destiny slowly and carefully walked ahead, she could see so much more as a cat. As she came as close as possible, peeping around a tree, she realized that Sasuke was just slightly injured.

"You are a fool. Nothing but a fool." Said Danzo at the relaxed Sasuke in front of him.

"I knew the Uchiha would turn against Konoha, and that's exactly why I want you dead, all of you! My service has forever been in the best interest of the village I love! You! You understand nothing of love, what do you know about sacrifices! So I ask you once more, who are you?!" He growled but Sasuke stretched up and laughed.

"My name..." He smirked, and Destiny felt the coldness of Sasuke radiating from his very core, it made her shudder, he looked insane.

"You want to know my name..." He laughed again, and within an eyeblink he stood in front of Danzo.

"I don't care about your name!" Yelled Danzo, backing away.

Destiny couldn't see anything anymore. Both of them attacked each other so fast, Destiny could only see huge flames that she had to protect herself from, clashing of metal and sounds of growling, ripping and shouting, but when she looked back, both of them stood where they were.

"You want to know my name?" Asked Sasuke and laughed again, standing in front of Danzo suddenly. Destiny frowned. What was happening? Why did these things repeat? Destiny peeped her head around, frowning again when Danzo said once more.

"I don't. Care. About. Your name." And the fight from earlier began. Sasuke laughed harder, he laughed more insanely than ever, and once more, Destiny saw that they stood where they were, and Sasuke asked again.

"You want to know my name?" He asked and laughed, Destiny just could not understand it. It looked like the whole situation was repeating itself over and over again, it stopped, rewinded, continued, a loop of repetition. But Danzo answered differently then. As he if he knew what he had to do.

"What's your name?" He asked and Sasuke stopped laughing, but he smirked, again he was in front of Danzo before he could gasp.

"My name is. Uchiha. Sasuke."

Danzo backed away, he panted, holding onto his left eye. "Sasuke... this...can't be" He growled. "Or are you really? Is it a hidden technique of the Sharingan? It must be. But I am prepared, Sasuke Uchiha. I already implanted the little bug into Itachi's brain. He will kill your whole clan, and I will make sure to not spare you again!"

Destiny glared, her nostrils started to flare.

"But before that happens. I will kill you." He declared, but the smirk on Sasuke's face confused him, because Sasuke looked behind Danzo.

"You will not." Said a female voice, and before Danzo had the time to fully comprehend that a girl was standing behind him, he was too taken aback to change anything about it, as she had already pointed ahead something that looked like a stick.

"Avada Kedavra!" Destiny shouted out. And a jet of green light hit Danzo fully against the chest. Danzo gasped for air, and instantly stumbled back, below Sasuke's feet, who did not even look at him. Destiny and Sasuke stared at each other for a while, until she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, crying heart breaking tears.

"I've done it, I've done it!" She panted and Sasuke hugged her, rubbing her back softly.

"I know. He's dead." Whispered Sasuke but Destiny shook her head and ripped away from him.

"No! Your family. Your father and Itachi!" She smiled and Sasuke's mouth gapped open.

"They...they don't...know...they...no plans...they forgot?" He asked with a shaky voice and Destiny nodded. Sasuke stared at Destiny with widened eyes, and before she knew it, he firmly pressed her against his body, his hands reached up to her cheeks, he held her face in the palm of his hands, looking into her eyes in incomprehensible disbelief and the knowledge of joy, it happened so fast and at the same time so suddenly, so very suddenly that the world seemed to stop rotating for a while. Sasuke had pressed his lips against Destiny's, and kissed her dearly while tears streamed down his cheeks. The girl, absolutely taken aback, could not respond at first, but she let go of her doubts and surprise, and kissed him back. Sasuke pulled away from her after a moment, he stared at her, then brought his lips against hers once more. This time it was a couple of short and cute pecks while he still held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes deeply and she looked back. She leaned in, kissing him once more, feeling his smile against her lips.


	19. Inescapable Future

Chapter 18: Inescapable Future

A soft breeze swirled around Destiny and Sasuke as they were still embracing each other. After a short while, maybe upon realizing what the both of them were actually doing, Sasuke let go, and Destiny looked down to the dark grass in a shy way of wondering if what recently happened was truly real. None of them said a word for a few seconds, until Destiny cleared her throat.

"We should get going. The elders are taken care of. I'll explain to you once we are back." She said softly and Sasuke, after throwing her a suspicious glance, nodded, his eyes were glued to her figure, as though looking past her, but he shook his head and picked her up, running off.

"Wait! Wait let...let me down...!" She squeaked slightly but Sasuke did not listen. Just when his feet hit the ground for another high jump, both Destiny and Sasuke disappeared in thin air. Loud coughing made the girl giggle; Sasuke bent over and rested his weight on his thighs, trying to calm himself down. What happened?

"Sorry, I forgot some get nauseated when they try it for the first time." Smiled Destiny and rubbed Sasuke's back. Sasuke looked up, then frowned when he realized they were standing in front of the tent. He felt dizzy.

"How..." He started, running a hand through his hair.

"It's called apparating. Adult witches and wizards that have taken a test can simply disappear and reappear wherever they want, they just have to imagine the place they want to visit. That requires that they have to have been there at some point in their lives. I told you about apparating when I admitted that I tried to get back into the wizarding world when you first gave me back my wand."

"I remember..." Sasuke said softly. "You said that you couldn't get back into your world because you believe it's not possible to apparate in and out of dimensions that are connected to portals."

Destiny frowned, but smiled brightly the best second. "It flatters me that you pay so much attention to what I was saying." She inhaled deeply once her eyes wandered over to the tent. "We should talk outside, so Hidan can't interrupt us. There are some important thoughts I need to present to you..."

Sasuke nodded. He walked over to the lonely tree they sat against before and lowered himself down, simply pulling Destiny next to him. Destiny blushed a little, then cleared her throat but Sasuke was first to talk.

"When did you take care of the elders?" Asked Sasuke, but Destiny shook her head.

"I didn't." She said gently, looking into Sasuke's eyes. "Your brother did. He knew all along who I was."

Of course Destiny did not expect Sasuke to take this so easily. Sasuke frowned, his eyebrows pinched together in disbelief and concentration. He shook his head, wanting to say something but Destiny explained the whole story of her day with Itachi. At the end, Sasuke just stared into the distance with an unreadable expression.

"Your brother is truly a genius." Said Destiny with a smile. "He...was such a warm person. I couldn't help but to trust him. You...you are going to have an awesome role model, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head over to her. His eyes glistened, his breathing became unsteadier; with a sudden movement, he pressed Destiny against his chest and she clung to him as if there was no tomorrow at all. Both of them knew, there was no doubt, this day was bound to be nothing less but life-changing.

"There's still the Hokage..." Whispered Sasuke, but Destiny looked up to him.

"I trust your brother. I think those that always tried to put the Uchiha at bay...are taken care of now. The Hokage isn't the problem, he didn't mention him. And most importantly, in case people notice some odd behavior...because the Imperius curse does sometimes do that...people might suspect the Uchiha to have something to do with the attacks. And in this case, they would be right...I can go back and see what I can do. But to be honest, I don't think that's necessary...you told me that the Hokage was kind of bound to the elder's advices...but the elders are gone..."

Sasuke stared at Destiny, his mouth was in a straight line.

"Destiny...I cannot take the risk. It's best if we return to Konoha tomorrow and you take care of the Hokage." He said gently. "Even though you do have a point. And I trust my brother...but the slightest mistake might, in the end...be our downfall."

Destiny sighed. "I understand. Of course I will go there tomorrow. But...There is something else I wanted to tell you..." Destiny ran her hand trough her hair in distress, she bit her bottom lip, not knowing where to start.

"I...there is something I fear..."

"Madara and Obito." Said Sasuke. "Itachi told you about them." He added, as if he knew, but Destiny frowned, shaking her head. "No, he never mentioned those names. What about them?"

Sasuke inhaled deeply but he shook his head. "Not yet. Tell me what you wanted to say." He stared into her eyes.

"I...I told you, one needs to actively change the past. You also noticed that you have to go where you started from. That means we, at some point after sixteen years, have to get into the Akatsuki. But don't you think that will be problematic?" Destiny asked, but to her surprise, Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"You worry about that now? Leave that to me. Getting into the Akatsuki won't be a problem at all."

"You don't understand...what if...the organization is never even created? What if we altering these things will lead to so many things that we cannot foresee, what if the Uchiha prevent the organization to be created...what if..." Destiny lowered her head. "What if...you will grow up, forgetting, not even knowing about me..."

Sasuke's head shot towards the girl. Nothing was said for a couple of seconds, until he pulled her closer, looking into her eyes.

"You are right. My brother, as he lived, will try anything to prevent the Akatsuki from being created. But you and I forgetting...That will not happen." He said sternly. Destiny looked at him, resting her head on his shoulder. Maybe he was right. Or maybe, maybe she really just did not want to spend more time thinking about it, and just wanted to be happy for the while the illusion could last.

"It's cold. I don't want you to freeze. Let's get inside, we can talk there." Said Sasuke, pulling the girl up. He walked into the tent with Destiny; both of them tried to be as quiet as possible, hoping to go unseen, but a dark silhouette stood at the end of the entrance hall, with crossed arms and an unamused gaze. Both Destiny and Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks.

"You can decide." Hidan started. "Who wants to die first?"

"Hidan..." Destiny sighed, not sure whether to laugh or be sensitive. She decided to go for the latter. "I'm sorry, but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Hidan suddenly yelled in fury, storming over to Destiny but just before he could press her against the wall, Sasuke had casually moved in front of the girl protectively.

"You'll not lay a finger on her." Murmured Sasuke darkly and Hidan growled, the anger increased, it pulsated in his eyes, radiated from his core, and with such a sudden move, he grabbed Sasuke around the collar and threw him into the dining room and across its large table, loud shattering sounds and clinking of the silverware was audible. Destiny gasped and instantly ran over to Sasuke, who got up the next second, aiming ahead while Destiny was standing between the two, but it was too late, Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, throwing chairs to the left and right to get closer to Hidan. He was ready to fight.

"GET OUT!" Sasuke then yelled at Destiny, grabbing her by the arm, wanting to pull her away, but she did not plan on making too easy on him.

"IMPERIO!" She suddenly hissed at Hidan, aiming her wand at the albino. Hidan stood there, his eyes seemed a little cloudier than before but appeared to look normal the next moment. He turned around wordlessly and walked upstairs, causing Destiny to sigh softly.

"He will sleep. And won't remember what he wanted to do when he next sees you...don't provoke him, Sasuke!" Destiny suddenly hissed. "He's been here all alone with just your shadow clone, not having a clue what's up-"

"Quit it!" Sasuke growled out, pulling Destiny closer by her shirt. "Quit protecting him all the time!"

Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke's gaze softened a little, he deactivated his Sharingan, the grip around her shirt loosened, he sighed deeply and finally let her go. "I'll take a shower." He said in a low gruff, then walked off without another word. While he was gone, Destiny took care of the broken things, magically repairing everything that she did not repair earlier. It took her some time because she did not see why she needed to hurry, but Sasuke's cold voice startled her half an hour later.

"Let's go to bed." He said with his usual tone of finality before he stalked off, expecting her to follow. Destiny did after blinking, walking upstairs with him, but she hesitated at first when Sasuke casually swept into her bedroom, as if he never went anywhere else.

"Are you coming?" He asked, peeping his head out of the door for her. Destiny sighed deeply but she walked into the bedroom a little awkwardly and lay down on the bed, turning her back on the already resting Sasuke. Sasuke saw from the corner of his eyes what she was doing, so he glanced over his shoulder, inhaled, then turned around to her.

"Destiny..." He murmured with a softer tone but Destiny didn't turn around. She was stiff, and the brooding anger was enough to boil eggs with.

"Give me the courtesy to look at me when I'm speaking to you." Sasuke said in his usual firm demanding voice, leaving Destiny to grit her teeth, but she frowned and glanced over her shoulder, looking at the male. "You really need to-"

"Thank you. For everything." Sasuke said after inhaling deeply. "You couldn't possibly imagine what it means to me."

Destiny, hearing this, now fully turned around, looking into Sasuke's eyes. It took her some time to abandon her anger, she seemed to realize something when she smiled gently, nodding. "I'm glad I could help you. But you need to relax. Just a bit."

"I will try." He said with a halfway-sigh. Destiny looked at him for a moment and he looked back, but nothing was said and nothing was done. After a fair while of waiting, maybe even hoping, Destiny turned back around again, not seeing the ever so gentle smile that grew on Sasuke's lips as he stared at the girl before he closed his eyes and decided to sleep.

It's been a life-changing day after all.

The next morning came as harsh as a rock hitting an ant. Destiny woke up with a headache, the whole stress from the past few days was finally showing. She sat up in the bed, which at some point seemed to awaken Sasuke.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. You should sleep some more." She yawned and walked over to the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" He asked and sat up, looking over to the girl.

"Taking a shower. Or maybe even a bath. I...sort of need to relax for a bit." Destiny yawned again. "And I've been wanting to take a bath for a loooong time. That'll feel good." She smiled when she opened the door, but backed away from it, throwing her arms ahead as if to slap away some bees.

"Hidan! You startled me!" She gasped but Hidan looked past her and over to Sasuke with an unamused expression.

"So I was right." He growled darkly, Destiny could almost feel his muscles starting to tense and twitch. Sasuke got up from the bed by then, walking over to Destiny and standing behind her with his bare chested self. Destiny glimpsed up to him, seeing Sasuke staring into Hidan's eyes in what looked like boredom almost, but where he was standing declared his position enough, and it didn't take another word of him to give Hidan an idea of how right he indeed was.

The albino continued to glare at Sasuke, with Destiny still standing between the two, awkwardly trying to find a way out, but she was blocked.

"Is there something you want to say." Asked Sasuke daringly, still glancing at Hidan.

"Not to you, Uchiha." Hidan glared, then suddenly snapped his hand around Destiny's chin firmly, causing Sasuke to activate his Sharingan.

"Let her go, now!" He hissed, but Hidan glared up to him bitterly, then glanced down to Destiny once more, who was yelping and squinting shut an eye.

"Wouldn't have guessed for you to be such a common bitch." Said Hidan through gritted teeth, but before he could do or say something else, Sasuke forced his hand away and pushed him ahead, causing Hidan to almost stumble over the staircase but he caught his balance just in time. It was for no good, however, because Sasuke had attacked him by then and the two of them threw punches at each other all the way downstairs, crashing into several walls until they continued their fight in the living room, with poor Destiny not able to catch one of them with her wand.

"STOP it! Both of you!" Yelled Destiny desperately but she didn't know whom she would have to cast a spell on first, so her wand moved from the left to the right rapidly.

"Did you fuck her tonight, Uchiha? Did you? But hey, I'm sure that slut's hole was tight enough for your small-" though before Hidan could finish his sentence, and before Sasuke could attack once more, Destiny screamed in such an outrageously alarming voice the men had never heard before, instantly stopping their fight where they were, turning their heads over to Destiny, then to the person she was backing away from.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Taunted a woman with a child-like sarcastic but oily voice. Black curly hair hung ferociously from her scalp and red painted lips curled into a mean smirk at the girl ahead, causing her dark eyes to eyes glisten in nothing but panic-evoking joy.


	20. Big Trouble

Chapter 19: Big Trouble

"B-Bella!" Destiny yelped out, pressing her back against the wall as the woman stepped closer.

"Expelliarmus!" Bella hissed quickly - and Destiny's wand flew out of her hands and over to Bellatrix so fast that not even Sasuke could've changed something about it.

"Oh, why the long face, baby? Did you really think you could hide from me, from us?" Asked the dark witch and Sasuke's eyes widened, he instantly let go of Hidan and moved in front of Destiny, his Sharingan activated as he stared into the black orbs of Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the people responsible for Destiny's awful life.

Bellatrix just laughed when she saw what Sasuke did. "Cute..."

"Is that the bitch making your life a hell, Destiny?!" Growled Hidan then, jumping up as well and that's when Bellatrix laughed even harder, seeing Hidan trying to block her from getting closer to Destiny.

"You ran away into the past with filthy muggles? Oh how low could you sink, my dear, I didn't raise you well, did I? Just wait until your father sees you." Bellatrix glared, snarling up her nose in disgust at Sasuke and Hidan. "Filth! Get away from my-"

"She is. Not. Yours." Growled Sasuke lowly with narrowed eyes, his nostrils started to flare in anger.

"You're not real, you can't be!" Destiny suddenly yelped. "It's impossible to apparate here!"

"But baby..." Bellatrix chuckled. "I did not apparate." She glanced over to the fireplace - and it hit Destiny like cold water on a hot day. "The floo network?!"

Bellatrix laughed out loud, nodding.

"What is she talking about!" Yelled Hidan, not able to understand what Bellatrix was saying. He stood next to Sasuke by then, just in case something was going to happen.

"You should've read some more chapters of that." Bellatrix purred, pointing over to the book on the table. "Time, Space, and Positions".

"No...no...this can't be..." Yelped Destiny in denial.

"But it is real, baby." Bellatrix chuckled. "This enchanted tent is connected to the floo network, has always been connected to it. That enchanted connection wasn't going to break because you obviously used the tent in this past. There's only one tent, and you have it. That's why the connection could be held upright. Enchanted objects aren't always bound to time and space, there are a couple of them even breaking time, are there not?" She grinned, but Destiny shook her head, crying bitter tears. How could she not have foreseen this?

"Admittedly." Said another cold voice, and everyone turned their head towards its direction. A tall man with silvery blond hair walked up to them, causing Destiny to yelp out his name. "Lucius..."

"It took us some time to realize that the tent was not with us anymore, we didn't need it. But we've been hearing some portraits talking strange things about it..." Lucius shook his head with a grin. "Some of these portraits we've been hearing are duplicates of the portraits in the dining room."

"They're connected..." Finished Destiny, and Lucius nodded with a wide smirk. "They've been seeing the little fight in the dining room. And they saw you, having them plenty of things to talk about..." Said Lucius, narrowing his eyes at Destiny suddenly.

"Do you have a single clue how devastated my son was and is over the fact that you have left him on his own wedding?!" He growled out, causing Sasuke to press Destiny against the wall with his body, still standing in front of her protectively as he glared at Lucius.

"I never wanted to be with your cruel son!" Yelled Destiny in tears of panic and anger.

"Sweetie." Whispered Bellatrix, now suddenly using a nonverbal spell that made Destiny jolt away from Sasuke and Hidan, causing her to fly against Bellatrix's chest, to which Bella pressed the girl against firmly while whispering in her baby-mock voice. "I promise the punishment won't be too harsh if you be a good girl now and come with us without further rebelling against your destiny."

"You. Are. Not. My. Destiny!" Yelled the girl, pushing Bellatrix away from her but the latter only cackled at the girl's widened eyes, for Bella pointed her wand at Sasuke, who was oddly still, not able to move, it was like invisible ropes were wrapped around his body and mouth.

"You won't touch him! I swear if you-"

"You like the filth, don't you?" Bella smirked.

"No. If I liked filth, I would've stayed with you and your nephew." Growled Destiny bitterly, standing in front of Sasuke protectively now.

Lucius gave a low snort of growling anger upon Destiny's words, while Hidan, now that Destiny saw it, was fixed with the same spell, not able to move or say a word, just able to see. But something else wasn't right. Destiny glanced over to Bellatrix, she was looking around as if she was seeing a place nobody else could see, saying things under her breath, even shrieking up suddenly, spinning around, running ahead, turning around, running into another direction. Lucius frowned as he watched her, not sure what was going on, but Destiny glanced at Sasuke and he nodded at her, and that's when Destiny used the chance to rip her wand away from Bellatrix's hand, freeing Sasuke the next moment. He jumped up but dodged a flash of green light directed at him from Lucius. Destiny growled out, starting a heated fight with the blond male; blue flashes of light crashed into red jolts, fire was dissolved by water, several objects exploded when they were hit with spells and Sasuke quickly moved the still body locked Hidan out of the way, but an electrifying spell hit him and caused him to fall over - to which case Bellatrix had gained back control over her senses; the genjutsu was interrupted when Sasuke got hit, quickly fixing him again. She stood in front of Sasuke, who looked up with a glare but could not move his body, and Bellatrix was not foolish enough to look into his eyes once more. Oh how much she wanted to destroy the filth, but she knew Destiny would never forgive her. No. She had to play nicely for now. Just a bit. Then slowly dispose of the dirt. Lucius, meanwhile, smirked as he pointed his wand at Hidad who couldn't do much more than throwing a harsh glare.

"Do you want them to die?" Asked Lucius and Destiny panted heavily. "No...no please. Take me with you! But don't harm them. I'll come with you under that condition!"

But Sasuke's eyes widened when Destiny said that. He tried to make her look into his eyes, tried to catch her in a sphere where he could talk to her, but Destiny was hellbent on avoiding his gaze at any costs, knowing what he would try, knowing he would make it harder for her to leave him behind. He had a mission after all, he had to complete it.

"Don't think we would let you-" started Bellatrix, but her eyes widened when she realized that the dark haired man was gone. Destiny gasped as well, she looked around, tried to catch where Sasuke was but he did not appear to be here; and Hidan, he was gone, too. Lucius looked around but he smelled the chance, he grabbed Bellatrix's hand and Bellatrix grabbed Destiny's, trying to pull her into the fireplace with all her might.

With a last jolt and a furious growl, she saw that not only Destiny was pulled along but also Sasuke, who desperately tried to keep Destiny where she was. With loud screaming throughout traveling back, Destiny landed on top of Sasuke, and Bellatrix hissed in sheer wrath, holding the broken pieces of her wand in her hands. Completely infuriated she tried to grab Lucius's wand but he didn't give it to her, he held it up high in the air, trying to keep her away.

"My wand broke! Because of that filth! I'll kill him!" She screeched up but Destiny cried bitterly while Sasuke lay on the ground, his eyes closed, he panted heavily and couldn't move. After maybe a minute, he opened his eyes again and Destiny exhaled in relief, but her tears didn't stop.

"Where are we...?" He asked, looking around. He was in an enormously large salon, everything was made of exquisite marbled stones and expensive looking materials.

"You need to go! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Whispered Destiny, lowering her head. "Why did you cling to me? We are back in the future!" She cried, shaking her head.

"Look at me, I can take us away, I just need one more minute-" said Sasuke breathlessly but his attention was brought elsewhere.

"Father...did I hear Destiny's-" a young man with blond hair and a pale face stood in the arched entrance, his blue eyes widened in shock upon seeing Destiny on the ground, then glanced over to Bellatrix and Lucius still quarreling over a wand.

"Destiny..." Draco then said in disbelief but Destiny did not look up to him because she leaned down to Sasuke. "Go now! Go now! They will kill you if you stay here and you are too weak to use that Sharingan technique for the both of us, I can see it! Pick me up later, but go now!" She hissed and Sasuke still panted but he leaned up to her and kissed her lips once more before he disappeared in a swirl, which enraged Draco as he stormed over, ripping Destiny off of the ground and pressed her against a wall.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" He yelled, and before she knew it, Destiny felt slapped across the face. With a loud gasp, she turned her head to the side but Draco pressed her against the wall again, knocking the breath out of Destiny. "How! How!" He asked and pressed her against the wall with each word. "How could you! Leave me for another man?! We were perfect!" Draco growled out, suddenly resting his forehead against Destiny's, his voice was shaky, croaky, tears streamed down his face. "I gave you my all..." He almost whimpered out but Destiny shook her head.

"You are the cruel puppet of your joke of a father, supporting the murder of hundreds and thousands of people! I never wanted to marry you and you knew it..."

"You were promised to me, the Dark Lord himself wanted us to be together, everyone did, the whole pure blood society, it all made sense, we were perfect, so perfect!" He growled and pressed her against the wall again, as if to knock sense into her.

"How could you destroy that?! You're mine, Destiny..." He said threateningly while Bellatrix walked up.

"Oh... She will understand her place when her father is done with her." She said bitterly, snarling up her nose at the girl, but before Destiny could say a word, another slap hit her across the face. This time it was Bellatrix losing her temper on her.

"Humiliated me! Dishonored our family! BETRAYED THE DARK LORD! IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!" She shrieked and grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her over onto the red velvet couch; Destiny didn't move as soon as she was pressed down.

"Where's the filth, hm? The dark haired boy?" Bellatrix asked.

"He ran away...he left...he left me..." Said Destiny with tears in her eyes, knowing this was the only way to make sure that Bellatrix would believe her; the witch's ignorance and prejudices were Sasuke's protection.

"Ran away!" Bella cheered. "Of course. Dirty muggles always run away, filth! Dirt! He could never grow some guts, could he? See what you're worth to him, baby? See it now? They're no good...we found you! We alone looked for you! We would have never given up on you!" She yelled, forcing Destiny to look into her eyes while Draco and Lucius watched the scene.

Another person walked into the salon, and when Destiny glanced over, she saw Narcissa Malfoy throwing her hands against her mouth upon realizing Destiny was sitting on the couch. She instantly ran over to her son, who leaned against his mother as soon as he noticed she was there. "She's back..." He whispered and Narcissa rubbed through Draco's hair, then glared down at Destiny; a protective mother such as Narcissa could never forgive Destiny for breaking her son's heart as much as she did.

"What's the noise?" Asked a male voice and Destiny's heart started beating faster as she saw it was Rodolphus Lestrange walking closer, his eyes widened when he spotted Destiny. He stomped over to her, mouth gapped open, he inspected her red and tear-stained face in disbelief and just before he could leash out and strike her with yet another slap, a cold and hissing voice at the end of the room made everyone turn their head and attention there.

"Enough, Rodolphus. I shall take care of her now." Cooed Lord Voldemort dangerously calm as his eyes lowered and swept over to his daughter. The air started to freeze with each step he walked towards her.

Destiny wished she were no more.


	21. Kamui

Chapter 20: Kamui

"What an interesting turn of events, is it not, my dear child?" Cooed Lord Voldemort. Destiny could've sworn that the room grew darker once everyone had left, the threatening danger radiating from her father's mere presence was not to be explained with words; for any words were too weak to grasp the tension. The girl gulped, pressed herself against the couch but said nothing, her gaze was empty, her heartbeat rapidly increasing but oddly slowing down, beating against her chest loudly, firmly even - as if anything that belonged to her did not want to be here with him, the most powerful dark wizard that the world knew.

"And there is indeed nothing you wish to say to me, I see. I see." He murmured with a nod, circling around the couch. Destiny did not turn her head to his direction, not even when he lowered himself down directly in front of her face, his inhuman eyes searching hers, but she looked past him, her lips pressed together firmly, nostrils flaring in attempts to remain calm and collected.

If she had to die, she wanted to die with style.

As soon as Destiny's eyes caught onto the slightest movement, her head turned to the right after a loud BANG was audible. The flat of Lord Voldemort's hand had collided with the skin of her cheek, the stinging sensation overwhelmed her. Destiny turned her face back, feeling the warm liquid of blood streaming down from her nose, the impact made her dizzy already.

"Where have I gone wrong with you." He asked, but it was not a real question, it was more like a statement. Destiny did not respond when he bent up again, staring at her, as if he could not decide how he wanted to make her suffer next.

"Crucio." He whispered, aiming his wand at Destiny. She instantly clung to the couch, nails digging into the fabric, she groaned in pain, her head bent over, muffled screams pressed through her lips, until she couldn't take it anymore and screeched up in agony, no Cruciatus curse was comparable to her father's - not even Bellatrix Lestrange's.

"STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" Destiny yelled, her face was red from the pressure, eyes widened, she looked insane. Lord Voldemort did not stop, he kept his wand aimed at the girl despite her desperate screaming. He stopped only when he thought she was close to pass out, not granting her the absence from his disciplining.

"LOOK AT ME!" He suddenly thundered out and Destiny, maybe even out of old habits, instantly looked up to him. He knelt down to her balled up self on the cold floor, running his hand along her cheek, his eyes soft, but cold, his thumb caressed her split lip, before another snack made her head turn, blood flew out of her mouth. He grabbed her hair, ripping her up and back onto the couch, where Destiny clung to, breathing unsteadily, her eyes widened in panic when she glanced to her wand on the floor all the while Lord Voldemort laughed at his daughter's misery. With a flick of his wand, he caused her another Cruciatus curse, this time without saying a single word.

"Hnn..." He mused, closing his eyes, enjoying Destiny's crying of pain. After a short while he had to notice that his daughter's voice was not audible anymore, he glanced down, seeing that she had fainted. Snarling up his nose in disgust, he stared at her for a while, narrowing his eyes, but a grin spread across his thin lips when he walked off, leaving her behind.

When Destiny blinked her eyes open, she was tucked in a comfortable and warm bed. She sat up, glancing around, trying to see where she was. The room was familiar, dark and expensive looking, exquisite objects of dark magical sorts. But of course. This was the room of...

"You're awake." Said Draco. Destiny's head shot over to him. He was standing in the back of the room, in front of a tall window. Destiny said nothing when their eyes met and said nothing when he asked her questions that she could not process. She felt empty.

"And why did you leave me...?" He asked with a shaky voice but Destiny kept on looking into another direction.

"I asked WHY!" Draco hissed angrily, rushing over to the girl and Destiny stared at him with eyes wide open.

"Why..." He whispered again, holding her face in the both of his hands.

"You were the one telling my father that I dated the muggleborn. He had to die because of your jealousy. And you dare ask me why I left you..." She shook her head, freeing herself from his grasp. Draco started breathing heavily, shaking his head.

"I did not kill him! Your father did..."

"You disgust me." Is all Destiny said before she looked away. Her tone was clear and firm, the naked dislike was audible and hit Draco like a train.

"But you are my wife." Draco frowned and Destiny shot him a death glare. "I ran away when I was asked the question. I am not your wife, by any legal means."

Draco smirked. "But you are. Your father said so. Said he will make it official when you're back, what do you think? That HE needs your permission?" He asked with a devious grin that just awakened Destiny's scorn.

"You're not even worth my comment, Draco. A ring on my finger and a fake document won't make me yours. If that's your ideal future, so be it."

"There is no future without you by my side. It's time you start accepting it." Draco glowered, rubbing his hand through her hair. "You're mine..." He whispered.

"She's not." Said a cold voice suddenly. Draco whirled around, Destiny's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke standing in the back of the room, as casual and cool as ever. How did he do that?

"You again." Glared Draco, aiming his wand at him but Destiny was faster, she snapped it out of his hand. Draco frowned, turning his head towards Destiny, then around, but backed away because Sasuke was standing right in front of him by then, his Sharingan activated.

"Don't kill him..." Said Destiny gently. Sasuke turned his head to the girl, his harsh glare hit her hard.

"Give me just one reason why I should not." Cooed Sasuke, having his hand clamped around Draco's throat firmly, making it impossible for the blond male to call out for help.

"Because living in this kind of prison is worse than death. Maybe Draco will understand. And giving him the chance to understand is all we can do." Said Destiny softly, resting her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, whispering. "Please..."

"Consider yourself lucky that she has got the better heart of us." Sasuke glared at Draco, letting go of him abruptly, causing him to fall to the ground.

On an instant, Sasuke caught Destiny in something she had never seen before, she almost fell over. It was a completely white place, as if she flew up into the sky and walked on clouds, lights of pastel colors reflected from their glowing contours of their bodies. Destiny instantly ran over to Sasuke, throwing her arms around him, nothing mattered for the moment, nothing mattered now while they were embracing each other. She could feel his unsteady breathing against her chest as he clung to her.

"Where are we?" Asked Destiny after a short while, letting go of Sasuke as she started to walk around but almost fell over Hidan, who lay on the ground motionlessly and obviously asleep. Sasuke still seemed out of breath but he managed to answer her.

"Kamui..." He said, but Destiny did not understand.

"I...wasn't able to use this before...but..." He coughed. "The thought of...if they had taken you, the thought of, I couldn't, I...I couldn't let them, not without me...my fear must have activated the technique, I can't be sure..." He stammered out and suddenly fell down to his knees and rolled over. Destiny instantly rushed to him, leaning down, hastily checking his body.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, are you okay?! This new technique takes up most of your chakra, doesn't it?!"

"It does...you were right earlier. It takes a lot of energy to-", he coughed, "teleport into a dimension that cannot be found by anyone..." Sasuke sighed but he looked into Destiny's eyes, wiping away her tears when he saw them.

"You're always such a crybaby..." He said softly but his eyes narrowed when his hand brushed along the wounds, she flinched a little when he touched the still irritated skin. Destiny forced a chuckle, but she couldn't be happy.

"But Sasuke..." Destiny sighed. "What if...if everything was in vain...we are in the future...I have no single clue how to get back into your dimension! The time turner couldn't complete the sixteen years, what if our souls are now...ripped or, or worse, what if your clan is still dead, what if nothing changed, what if..." She pressed herself against his chest suddenly but Sasuke shook his head while rubbing her shoulders. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"It's important that you are okay..." He whispered softly and Destiny looked up, her eyes were as round as marbles.

"You should hate me! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have pulled out the tent, it wouldn't have happened had I not packed it, they wouldn't have been able to use the floo network...I should have read the whole book, should have done so much more to prevent this stupid mistake, I...I'm so sorry, Sasuke, so sorry..." She got up, feeling too ashamed to look at him.

"You didn't plan on running into me when you escaped, you couldn't have known these things before you met me..." Sighed Sasuke, brushing some strands of hair behind Destiny's ear and she just could not understand why he was not devastated or outraged. It was all her fault, and she would forgive him if he agreed to that.

"It's not your fault, Destiny." Said Sasuke sternly. "We can't lose our minds now. You are a powerful witch. And I am not so bad at what I'm doing either. Together we can solve this. We should not be losing our heads now. Don't let emotions distract you."

Destiny, even though not completely convinced, nodded after a while, then looked to the snoring Hidan on the floor.

"Well...he seems fine." She couldn't help but giggle a slight bit as Sasuke shook his head with a raised eyebrow at the albino, his lips twitched slightly as well.

"He is. He woke up, I explained where he was, then he screamed around for a while because he didn't understand it, and finally fell asleep from exhaustion again."

"We are not at Malfoy manor anymore, right? We are basically gone, right?" Asked Destiny.

"Correct. They can't find us here. Don't worry about that. We need a plan, something. You used a portal to get into my dimension, you said. At some kind of ministry. We have to go there, find the portal and get into my dimension. The regular one. I need to see if my clan survived."

"Yes. Yes. Okay. What we need is...concentration." Destiny sighed, she looked around for her bag but remembered that it was still in the tent.

"There was so much more to read about portals. Again, I didn't...I should have..." Sighed Destiny, looking to Draco's wand that was still in her hand. Sasuke looked at her in concentration.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"When a person jumps into a portal, the portal will randomly choose a dimension. That's why Bellatrix didn't jump after me because she would have ended up somewhere else, maybe never to return again. But I am almost one hundred percent sure that it makes a difference when a person already comes from a foreign dimension and wants to go back. I believe the portal will throw you into your original dimension. Unfortunately...we only have one attempt. And we have to get into the ministry as soon as we can. Nobody is allowed to see us." She sighed.

"My father knows I'm back now...everyone knows I'm back...it will be difficult to go undetected. Damnit if only I had my bag! It's in the tent, there's the book about portals and a polyjuice pot-" though she gasped when Sasuke pulled out Destiny's bag.

"Sasuke! You're almost as surprising as your brother!" She said in joy and Sasuke chuckled.

"I absorbed it with my new technique when I broke free from that body binding curse or whatever it was, back at the tent. I brought Hidan and the bag here and I thought I caught you too but Bellatrix pulled you away and was almost gone in the fireplace without me..." He shook his head, his head lowered but Destiny caught him and smiled.

"Hey, what did you just say? It's not the best time to lose our heads now!" She repeated his words full with enthusiasm. Sasuke inhaled deeply before he nodded, not able to suppress a slight grin when she kissed his cheek.

"And if we fail. So what. We will just start over new. I still have the time turner." Destiny brushed her hair over her shoulder as she spoke these words so nonchalantly.

"You...you would go back again? Do everything again? With...me?"

"But of course!" Destiny frowned and whirled around to Sasuke, looking into his eyes deeply, there was no sign of sarcasm or anything else that could have led Sasuke to think Destiny was not sincere, and as he stared, his eyes started to glisten again; he pulled her against his body and kissed her dearly.

"Go get a room." Grumbled Hidan when he sat up, running a hand through his hair. Destiny gasped in joy upon hearing him, she leaned down and hugged him tightly.

"Hidan! Are you okay?" She asked and Hidan chuckled, rubbing the small of her back.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm being hugged by a gorgeous girl, I'm in heaven, look." He grinned and pointed around as Destiny let go, but he sighed when he saw her face. His hand stretched out to her cheek, gently brushing along the wounds.

"I'll make them pay for everything." He uttered but Destiny shook her head. "It's pointless. But we made a plan. Well, we started." She said and looked up to Sasuke, who sat down the next moment.

"I brewed a polyjuice potion in advance and added it into my bag. Which is really good because...the potion takes a whole month to brew. I have enough for us three but you don't really need it anyway, you can just use a transformation jutsu to turn into-"

"Wait, wait. Start over new, chickadee. What does that potion do? Why do we need it?" Asked Hidan while rubbing his temples.

"The potion allows me to take the form of a known person, but only for a short while. In my case, I will transform into Bellatrix because she's a respected and feared person. Hidan, you will turn into Lucius, the tall blond man, and Sasuke, you have to turn into Draco, you're the only one who saw Draco, Hidan couldn't do it." Said Destiny, seeing Sasuke's eyes narrowing slightly. Before he could retort something, the girl went on.

"We need to get into the ministry of magic and find the portal that I used to take me into your original dimension."

"With original you don't mean the past, right?" Hidan asked and Destiny nodded.

"That's right."

"Ahh! What happens to the tent then, eh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes when Hidan asked this. Did that guy ever worry about anything?

"As pretty as it was, it caused us nothing but trouble in the end. And well, how are we supposed to grab it? It's probably disconnected to the floo network by now, anyway. That means we cannot use the fireplace anymore to get there..." Mumbled Destiny.

"Oi, that means some lucky fuckers will find the tent and such?!" Hidan groaned and Destiny sighed. "That's nothing we should worry about now, Hidan. The past is...over." She exhaled and lowered her head a little, still feeling guilty.

"What about that time turner?" Asked Hidan then. "Can't we simply make this whole shit undone? Like you did before?"

"We could, but we are in the future now, this is a chance for us to avoid going through the sixteen years we would have had to live together in secret from everyone. Our first plan is to check if changing the past as much as we did was enough to make sure that the Uchiha clan was never destroyed. If...that is not the case...if his clan is still..." Destiny sighed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Then Sasuke and I will use the time turner again, and well, things will start over new. But you can stay at the Akatsuki then, Hidan. This is the future. The time went on since we are back. That means...they must have realized by now that the three of us are missing. Who knows what they will do to find us..."

"Fuck, yeah, they will go crazy. But oi, what are you expecting?! Want me to stay with those fuckers while you two make yourself a home again sixteen years in the past? Nawh. We started that shit together, we're gonna end it together, got me on that, chickadee?" Hidan smirked and Destiny looked into his eyes, then over to Sasuke, who seemed particularly surprised but he knew no comment to make. Destiny smiled, kissing Hidan's cheek before she hugged him. He hugged her back but sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hug me, kiss me, alright. You would've castrated me if I ever done that to you without permission, eh?" Asked Hidan, smirking at Destiny.

"No, but I would." Commented Sasuke lazily and Hidan grumbled a little when Destiny let go and crossed her arms. Hidan glanced at Sasuke, then around, then back at him, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Soooo. You brought me here...even though you could've let me rot in the past." Said Hidan.

"Yeah. Who knows, you might've attacked my clan, it's best if you're not in the past." Huffed Sasuke, crossing his arms, looking away. Destiny smiled softly at Sasuke, even having to suppress a chuckle when he tried everything to remain cool. He threw her a slight glare and she quickly stared elsewhere, acting as if no muscle ever twitched.

"Lord Jashin, I'm so fucking hungry!" Groaned Hidan the next moment. Destiny shrugged. "Can't make food appear out of nothing."

"What's magic for, damn. How did you even feed us in that fucking tent?"

"There was food in the fridge, it was there the whole time. It continued to replicate itself whenever you closed the fridge and opened it again. Did you never notice?" Asked Destiny but seeing Hidan's puzzled expression told her that he had no clue of that sorcery.

"And you can't summon anything? I mean, you know where it is..." Mused Hidan. Destiny glanced at him, and even though she was sure it wouldn't work, she tried it for him.

"Accio apple!" Destiny exclaimed with her wand pointed into the air, but nothing happened.

"Is that another wand? And DA FUCK! Who wants a god damn apple anyway?! Of course that won't work, don't even bother, try it with some roast beef!" Hidan huffed, causing Sasuke to shake his head in annoyance. It didn't take a miracle to see the unamused expression on Destiny, and she surely didn't try again, much to Hidan's growling stomach's discomfort.

"I'm a real mess when I'm hungry. Let's get this shit over with, I'm ready to kill some fuckers." Murmured Hidan, and the three of them started debating about their infiltration of the ministry of magic. Destiny's heart started beating faster. Would Sasuke's clan live? Would things be okay?


End file.
